The Minx and The Vixen
by N7Panda
Summary: (Following after 'Forever Always') Months have gone by after their two friends finally married one another, now Momomi wishes to do the same with her love. Now they will have to deal with whatever life throws there way together, all the while their friends have things to deal with themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is, the final story that follows after 'Forever Always' and i will finish wrapping up everything that I didn't really get to in the last one. I'm really excited to get this story underway, so hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic or its characters, all goes to their respective creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Long time no see bitch!" she plunged the knife into her abdomen once more and let Scarlet drop to the floor, a puddle of blood began to form underneath her and her vision was beginning to blur.

"Carly!" Momomi cried out as she was starting to run to her.

 _"Is this really how I die...? I don't even know what I did to deserve something like this..."_ she grabbed her wound as she felt the warm liquid on her hand, _"I don't... I don't want too... not like this..."_ she let her head fall back as she was trying to stiffen her cries but it didn't help.

 _"All I can think about is... is my Momomi, please... I don't want to die... I don't want too..."_ Were Scarlet's thoughts as she tried to hold on to her life but felt it ebbing away slowly.

* * *

 **Some time ago...**

"Gimme that!" Scarlet laughed as she tried to wrestle the remote control from Momomi's hands. but Momomi was able to keep it away from her all the while laughing at Scarlet's attempt at getting it back.

-"You're going to have to work for it!"- she wrapped her legs around Scarlet as she tried to reach for the remote, -"Course…"- she bit her lower lip, -"There are other ways to getting it."- she smirked.

"Just gimme the remote!" she tried to suppress her laugh, as she leaned closer her lips were so close to Momomi's that she couldn't resist and lifted her head closing the gap between them and kissed.

Scarlet quickly reeled her head away, "Oooh no you're not gonna convince me like that!" though her voice said otherwise as Momomi could hear that she wanted more.

-"Really? Cause it seems like you can't resist me."-

Scarlet tried to reach for the remote but was unable to reach it as Momomi's legs had her wrapped tight and kept her in place, Momomi had a clear view of Scarlet's neck and she lifted her head, then began to kiss her neck hearing Scarlet moan but trying to resist her, however Momomi knew that she couldn't resist for long.

"I…can…" she panted softly, feeling Momomi's soft lips kissing her neck. Scarlet weakly gripped the remote but at this point Momomi didn't try to keep it away from her as she let go of it but her vixen was already caught in the arms of arousal.

Momomi smirked, -"It doesn't seem like it, every time I do this, you always give in."- her hand went from holding her waist and slipped inside her loose fitting pants reaching the more sensitive regions of Scarlet's body further engulfing her in ecstasy and passion.

Scarlet gasped, "N-no fair!" she managed to find her voice.

-"I cant help it, having you like this…makes you easy prey."- she grinned at her, seeing her beautiful face lost in the heat of passion.

"Oh god…" she panted between words, "You really… we just did it last night… oh my god." Scarlet's strength was starting to melt as her head fell next to Momomi's, she could feel Scarlet's breath on her shoulder.

-"True but since when has that stopped me?"- she tilted scarlet's head with her free hand and kissed her.

"Y-you're… unbelievable."

-"I could stop if you want?"- her smirk ever present on her face.

"Don't you dare!" her outburst only made Momomi giggle, and the rest of the morning consisted of the two in a loving, passion filled moment as they continued to make love.

Their love making lasted for an hour as Scarlet fell on the bed on her stomach, naked and covered in sweat as Momomi sat on the bed exhausted just the same.

-"That was amazing."- she could hear Scarlet softly panting, -"Wouldn't you say."-

"Oh…yeah." Scarlet still quivered from pleasure as she rested and turned over onto her back, Momomi laid down next to her and held her hand.

"What's gotten into you babe?" She asked.

-"I just wanted to take you right then and there."- she smiled at her.

Scarlet tried to raise up but her strength was failing her so plopped back down on the bed with a small chuckle, "God, Momomi… I can hardly move."

Momomi straddled on top of Scarlet and locked in a passionate kiss, -"Come on, lets wash up."- she then helped Scarlet to her feet and walked towards their shower, closing the door as the sound of running water could be heard. Minutes went by as till they finally stepped out of the shower, cool and refreshed and changed into their clothes.

"I cant believe Nora let us move in with her." Scarlet looked around their new home, living with her lifelong friend. It had only been six months since Eleanor and Miyuki got married, one month after their marriage however Eleanor had asked Scarlet and Momomi to live with them, though it took a bit of convincing for Momomi as she enjoyed her old home due to being more comfortable mostly in part of its peaceful solitude but eventually she warmed up to the idea because she would be living with her best and closest friends, Eleanor, Shion and Chikaru.

-"It was rather nice of her."-

"She did say there was plenty of room in her home."

-"Though I still miss the quiet mornings."-

"Baby… you don't even wake up in the morning."

-"I'm just saying."- she shrugged, -"I can always hear Nagisa and Yaya in the mornings and it's annoying."-

"I don't mind it."

-"I know you don't, but I love my mornings…or whenever I wake up to be quiet, its more relaxing that way."-

"Well we could always move our things to the room at the end of the hall."

-"Ugh… no thanks, we have a lot of stuff. I'm fine where we are."-

"Are you sure?"

-"Positive."-

The two walked down the stairs, already smelling the wonderful breakfast, "Buuut." Scarlet then grabbed Momomi and dipped her, -"Carly?!"- She laughed as she held Momomi who held her.

"Before we eat, I want to do this." she then kissed her.

"Get a room you two." Momomi looked up seeing Eleanor walk towards them.

"Don't kid around Nora," she laughed, "She might just do that."

-"You know me all too well."- She then walked up and hugged Eleanor then Miyuki and Scarlet did the same, -"Ohayo Eli."-

"Mornin Nora."

"Hey you two." Miyuki greeted them as well.

-"You two going somewhere?"- Momomi noticed that the two had brought down with them a suitcase.

"Yeah…business trip…" Eleanor sighed, "we'll be gone for two days at most."

"Ah I see." Scarlet then inched closer to Eleanor, "So Nora, how's the married life?" she grinned.

Eleanor giggled, "Do you even have to ask, it has been so awesome."

-"As it's been for me."- Miyuki embraced Eleanor, "That's so sweeeet!" Scarlet put her hands together.

"But anyway, we're gonna take off right now. I wanted to come give you this." Eleanor pulled out a small box and gave it to Scarlet.

"What is it?"

Eleanor hugged Scarlet then kissed her cheek, "Happy birthday Scarlet."

She was speechless, "You remembered."

"Of course I would. I can never forget a day like this and I really want to stay with you but I gotta go or we'll miss our flight."

-"Eli noo!"- Yaya came bolting down the steps as she hugged Eleanor and pleaded with her to stay getting only small giggles from Eleanor.

Scarlet was about to open the box till she felt Momomi's embrace her from behind, -"Hope you don't think I forgot."-

"Huh?" she then felt Momomi's fingers around her neck, fiddling with something, -"There we go, sucks that Eli beat me to it," she chuckled warmly, -"Happy birthday Carly."-

"Momomi…" she smiled, "What is it?"

She guided her beautiful vixen to a mirror, -"What do you think?"- Scarlet looked at her neck, seeing a leather choker fastened and in the center an enchanting fire red ruby glistening under the light. She ran her fingers across the smooth leather, then the smooth gem stone.

"It's awesome. I love it." she turned around to kiss Momomi, then hugged her.

-"Thought you could use a bit of accessorizing."-

"Well I like it." she looked it over seeing how great it looked

-"So you want to do anything special for your birthday?"-

"No…not really, I just wanna spend my day with you."

Momomi could only think that was really sweet of her as she took her in her arms, -"If that's what you want."-

"Its what I need." She laid her head on her shoulder. Momomi wanted to tell her how much she loved her, but those simple words weren't enough for her, she wanted to show her more but seeing the ring on Scarlet's finger already told her that deep down in her heart, there was no one in the world that could love her as much as Momomi did. But something was different, Momomi couldn't explain it but she felt something was off with Scarlet as she held her and Momomi wanted to ask what was wrong.

-"Did I over hear its someone's birthday?"- Chikaru peeked her head out the door.

-"Yup, it's Carly's birthday today."- Momomi answered for her.

-"Oh my god Scarlet-chan! That's wonderful!" she took Scarlet in a hug and spun her around.

"Its no big deal Chikaru."

-"Of course it's a big deal, and we're going to celebrate your birthday."-

-"She's not gonna take no for an answer, remember my birthday."- Momomi chuckled to which Chikaru only giggled.

-"See, there's no reason why we shouldn't all be together to celebrate your birthday like we did with Momomi even though she argued so much with me."-

-"Yup…"- Momomi crossed her arms forming a smile on her face.

-"but anyway come on Scarlet-chan."- as the girls began to walk towards the living room, the front door burst open allowing a gush of the soon to be winter air into the room.

"Scarly! There's my cousin!" the all too familiar short haired red head ran into the room, flicking her blonde dyed bang away from her eye then hugged her only family.

Scarlet returned the gesture warmly, "heeey! I've missed you Ember," she laughed, "You came back so quickly." She smiled at her.

"We finished the season early and so I thought 'why not come back and hang out with my cousin.'" She explained, "Buuuut." She walked back to the door, and came back with a package, "Happy birthday cousin." She handed the box to Scarlet.

"Momomi nice to see you too," she cocked her hips to the side and placed her hands by her waist, "So… treating my cousin well I hope."

"I have." Momomi smiled at her.

"Good, How about in the sack?"

"Ember!" Scarlet shouted as a red hue flushed her cheeks, "That's private!"

Ember only laughed then looked at Momomi, "So have you?"

Momomi too was also taken aback by her question but she only smirked, "Well if you must know... yes I have."

"Momomi!" Scarlet covered her face with her hands, "Oh my god!

"Well that's great to hear, I'm happy for you Scarly." Ember laughed again as she held Scarlet.

Ember turned around, "Oh Chikaru was it?" she nodded, "Good seeing you too, I missed all of you." She took Chikaru in an embrace, "How's uh… Shion doing?"

"She's doing great, she should be in the other room. But anyway, we're gonna set up Scarlet-chans birthday party, would you like to join?"

"Oh hell yeah, I'll help with the set up," She looked around, "So where was Nell going? I caught her on the way here and we stopped to chat but I didn't ask where she was going?"

"They were going out of town for a business meeting."

"Ah." She simply said, "I still cant believe that she's married! Its so adorable!" Ember giggled.

"It was." Scarlet added, "Our little Nora has grown up." She joked.

"So uh... um, is Natasha gonna come too?"

"We don't know, the only one that talks to her a lot is Eli," Momomi said, "She mostly hangs out with Eli, she feels alone when Eli isn't there with us."

"I see, you know I felt like that when I first met you all…but that quickly went away in about five minutes." Ember giggled.

-"Well that's because you have an amazing personality Ember-chan."-

"You tryin to flatter me Chikaru." She smirked.

-"Eh?"- Chikaru's face blushed slightly while Ember laughed.

"I'm just kiddin, don't want Shion to kick my butt over a joke."

"Shion wouldn't do that Ember-chan."

"Lets not test it." she giggled, "But anyway party right."

"Yup." Momomi held Scarlet's hand as everyone headed towards the other room as everyone who saw Ember again walked up to her to greet her as they all had missed her.

-"You okay babe?"-

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Scarlet looked at Momomi.

-"You look… sad."-

Scarlet smiled, "I'm not… I'm just tired is all."

-"Really? I'm normally the one that's sleepy all the time."-

"I know," she stretched and yawned, "I'll make some coffee, that should help."

-"Oooh no,"- Momomi guided Scarlet to a chair, -"You just sit here baby, I'll go make it for you."-

"You okay Scarly? Momomi is right, you look a little down."

"I'm fine, its just…I don't know, my birthday feels…lonely."

"What do you mean? You have all of us here, you have Momomi with you." Ember took a seat next to her while everyone else set things up.

"I know that, I just feel weird… I guess it's just my nerves."

"Your nerves?"

"Yea…" she sighed, "I always get this way on my birthday, remember Ember."

"Yeah I remember." Ember confirmed Scarlet's words, recalling that every birthday was always the same though she had hoped it really was just her nerves as she said but it wasn't.

"It sucks..." She felt arms embrace her from behind.

-"Why didn't you tell me babe?"-

Scarlet looked at the floor before leaning her head back on Momomi, "…I never told anyone besides Ember and Nora."

Momomi waited for Scarlet to continue, "Its mostly because all my birthdays were awful…I was always alone on my birthday. The only people that visited me were just Ember and Nora, my parents were always busy with their jobs and they wouldn't even say happy birthday to me."

-"But your parents are so nice."-

"It looks that way doesn't it. Well they mellowed out thankfully, but before they couldn't even spend a single hour with me, that's why I always hung out with Nora when I was younger, I only wished they mellowed out sooner." Scarlet looked at Momomi, "I guess I really never told you did I?"

-"No."-

"I spent my life alone…the only people that helped me deal with it was Nora and Ember, but I lived alone most days, I spent nights alone. My parents were always at work, I hardly ever got to see them…if you were to visit me every day, you would never see my parents there." She sighed, "That's why whenever my birthday comes up…I just feel alone, it brings back so many memories."

-"Carly…"- Momomi was just stunned, she never knew any of this. She couldn't believe Scarlet spent her life alone much like she had before going to Astraea Hill and after she left, she more then anyone understood what that was like, but how could that happen to Scarlet, her vixen, her wonderful girlfriend, the girl that brought happiness to her life.

-"Is there anything I can do baby?"-

Scarlet looked at her with tender eyes, sadness ever present within them, "Just hold me."

Momomi did just that, they sat by the couch while Ember decided to leave them alone and go help Chikaru. Scarlet would have to tell Momomi more about this because Momomi had opened up to her in the past, Scarlet herself had done so too but avoided this topic with her but now it was time to share it now that she had a shoulder to lean on.

 **End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Scarlet sat in her room, near the window staring outside. three days have come and gone since her birthday party and Scarlet despite everyone's best effort to make her happy did not work. This is what usually happened after her birthday too, after the loneliness, depression would soon hit after being alone for most of her life growing up, even after she was old enough.

Scarlet couldn't help it, but this was sadly her life growing up and it slowly ate away at her heart till finally she couldn't handle it anymore and would breakdown on each of her birthdays. The only people that would keep her sane and her spirits up were Eleanor and Ember before Momomi came along in her life.

The door slowly opened, Momomi walked in seeing her beloved vixen looking so sad and it hurt her seeing Scarlet like that.

-"Baby?"- Scarlet turned around with tears fresh on her eyes and trailed down, she tried to wipe some of them off but they kept coming.

"Momomi," she sniffed, "Hold me please…" she said ever so softly, Momomi could hear so much sorrow and heartbreak in her voice that it made her feel awful. Momomi sat on the bed as Scarlet quickly sat next to her, feeling Momomi's arms hold her lovingly; they then laid down on the bed.

It was strange for Momomi, she hardly ever saw Scarlet like this but it makes sense now because on her last birthday she noticed that Scarlet ended up rather sad but she didn't really comment on it figuring that it was nothing and when she asked, Scarlet would say just that... nothing.

Their door opened up, Scarlet paid no mind to it as she softly cried. Momomi looked at the door seeing Ember and Eleanor.

The two quickly took a seat as close as they could to Scarlet, "Heey Scarly," Ember patted her head softly, "We're here for you." Eleanor added.

Scarlet whimpered as she turned over to hug Ember, "Its okay Scarly," she said as she rubbed her back. Scarlet reached her hand to find Momomi's who pulled her towards her to hug her too.

Though Momomi couldn't help but run through her mind, why did Scarlet end up this way? Personally she loved being alone and could care less if anyone wished her a happy birthday though most of that changed when Scarlet came into her life.

-"Carly…talk to me, I don't exactly understand."- Scarlet tried to talk but in her sorrow, she was unable to.

"It's a bit of a long story." Eleanor began, "Scarlet's parents look nice and I'm sure when you met them they were great people and they are… but."

-"But what?"-

"I'm sure Scarly told you before but her parents cared about their job more than they did Scarly." Ember filled in, "That's why she always hung out with Nell after their parents met, the two were in separable. I met Nell a year later after my uncle took me to visit Scarly. So after we met, we were together all the time, Scarly would sleep over here in Nell's house most days and so would I when I could just to have fun. But then when more birthdays passed by and she never got a single word from her own parents…well it was just awful and…" Ember stopped herself.

"It began to take its toll on her." Eleanor finished, "year after year, it was always the same. Nothing changed, no happy birthday, no present, no party…I mean how awful could it get, so Ember and myself did what anyone would, we always made her birthdays fun and stuck with her."

"They were my only real family." Scarlet softly added, turned her body to hug Momomi, "Every day is a god damn reminder..." She added. Though Momomi was unable to relate to it as she had always preferred to be alone back then and enjoyed it, she understood the pain Scarlet had felt and she herself felt horrible knowing what she does now, a part of Scarlet's past that she didn't really know.

-"Carly…"- she caressed Scarlet's face lovingly then hugged her.

"I'll go make you something to eat okay." Ember kissed Scarlet's forehead and walked out of the room, "It'll be okay, if you need anything let me know okay." Eleanor hugged her closest friend and sister then left Momomi alone with her.

-"Baby…"-

"You don't have to say anything…" she replied softly, "I know I shouldn't be this way but I cant help it…I grew up alone even with my parents there. I had no friends other then Nora, Ember is also the closest I have to a real family." Scarlet chuckled as she wiped the tears off her eyes only for more to fall again, "You must think I'm pathetic."

-"No of course not baby. I would never think that way about you."- Momomi caressed her face, -"I'm here for you."-

"Momomi…I've always been alone, since I was little my parents would not even pay any attention to me only if it was really important, I never played with my parents… I was just always alone…I don't want to be alone anymore."

-"You're not alone, you have me."-

"Before you…I had no one but Nora and Ember but now…I've never been so happy because now I have you." She hugged Momomi lovingly.

Momomi held her, -"I promised I'd always be there for you, and that's exactly what I'm doing baby…so please don't feel like this anymore okay."- she lifted her chin to meet her gaze, and pressed her lips firmly on her's, kissing her passionately.

* * *

Downstairs Ember was busy making food, though truthfully she wasn't much of a cook. The most she was able to make was a simple sandwich and a cup of ramen, sadly she had no one to learn from and trying to follow instructions on TV was hell unless someone showed her how to physically do it and had to be right next to her.

Eleanor was next to her helping her make a more tasty sandwich as she cooked a beef patty.

"This sucks." Ember looked out the window, "I mean…I'm glad she had parents but how could they do that to her?"

"I wish I knew, from what I remember they were nice going people but I guess they had an unknown side to them." Eleanor replied.

"That's no excuse Nell." Ember slammed her fist on the counter, "Ugh…as much as I love them for helping me out and treating me like their own, I still can't forgive leaving Scarly to fend for herself."

"I know I can't stand it myself." Eleanor finished making the sandwich, then began to work on another one for Momomi.

Ember sighed, "You know what forget it, I don't want to talk about them right now." She took a drink, "So by the way Nell."

"What's up?"

"So how's Natasha?"

Eleanor smirked, "why do you ask?"

"Oh come on Nelly, don't be that way." She laughed.

"Do you like her?"

"Well I mean she is hot as hell, I can only imagine what she's like in the sack."

"Oh my god Ember." Eleanor laughed.

"What?" she giggled, "I can't help it if I find her sooo hot."

Eleanor giggled, "She's fine, I gave her a job with me and we have a blast all the time, she visits my home and we just have fun."

"Sounds awesome, soooo I've been gone for five months and you do all this without me." She placed her hands at her hips.

"Well you were off filming your new season how can you blame me?"

"I'm not Nell, just teasin. But you think you can invite her over or somethin?"

"Hmm I don't know…" she smirked, "I guess I can have her comeover."

-"Have who come over?"- Chikaru walked inside the room.

"Oh heeey Chikaru." She hugged her.

"Ember-chan! How are you?"

"great, I take it you're doing amazing too?"

"Yes I am."

"So I was just tellin Nell here to invite Natasha over," she got closer to Chikaru and whispered, "You should tell her to invite her."

"Why is that?"

"Well…"

"Ember has a little crush on Natasha." Eleanor quickly jumped in.

"Who asked you." Ember laughed as the two girls joined in, "But yeah, I was hoping Nell could invite Natasha over."

"Well I could ask her, I'll call her and see what's up." Eleanor left the room, and as Ember glanced to her right she saw Momomi through the window getting into her car and driving off.

"Where is she goin?" Chikaru looked through the window, "I'm not sure, maybe she's going to go buy something."

"Hmm…" Ember crossed her arms, "Well who knows."

"Say Ember-chan, would you like to join us in the game room?"

"Sure why not." Just as the girls were going, Eleanor caught up to them and told Ember that Natasha would be coming over the next day as she was busy and Ember couldn't be more excited knowing that she would get to see the all so sexy woman again.

* * *

Momomi drove in a fit of rage and anger that she had towards Scarlet's parents over the countless years of her life that were ruined. While she didn't care about her own birthday, she was furious over what had happened to Scarlet and knowing it was caused by the very people that were supposed to be with their child and make their days a happy one.

It didn't take long till she finally made it to Scarlet's old home where her parents lived and made her way up. She banged on the door as she waited impatiently for them to open up.

"Momomi?" but she didn't even give them time to react as she made her way inside, her back to them as she tried her best to calm down but it wasn't working.

"How can you two call yourselves parents." She asked, Rick and Carla looked at each other confused at Momomi's comment.

Rick was the first to respond, "What are you tal—"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" she raised her voice, "How could you two do that to Scarlet!"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean!?" she parroted then looked at them, "Oh I don't know, how about abandoning her throughout most of her life. She told me how she never spent any time with any of you, how you two favored your jobs instead of her! How her birthdays were filled awful because she had no one to spend it with, no presents, no friends, no party, and no family! And you neglected her for most of her life!"

"Momomi…you don't understand." Carla replied.

"Understand what? That you two favored money more than your daughter!"

"We worked hard to make sure she had everything she wanted and needed!" Rick rose his voice, "Our daughter was not going to grow up with nothing!"

"The best gift you could've given her, was you two! Even if it were just a bit, she needed you two badly and now she's at home depressed because all the memories she's had about her birthdays sucked for her!"

"What would you know Momomi! You don't know how difficult it was for us to do what we did!"

"Are you serious? That is so stupid! You left a girl depressed, wondering why her own parents won't even tell her a happy birthday or even spend time with her.

The two said nothing and when they didn't even try to say anything as shock overwhelmed not having realized that all those years had affected their daughter far beyond of what they knew.

When Momomi got no answer, "I can't believe you two," she began to head to the door, "I also wanted to say one more thing, I'm going to marry your daughter and sure as hell will be by her side always whether you like it or not." She closed the door behind her leaving the two parents in utter shock and confusion.

Momomi feeling like she vented out everything that was bothering her, got back in her car and began to drive back home but not before stopping at a store to buy something real quick.

It didn't take long till she finally made it back home, and made her way inside.

"Hey Ember, is Carly still in her room?"

Ember looked up from the sofa, "Yea she's still there, I already took her some food about half an hour ago."

"Thanks." She treaded up the stairs and slowly made her way to their room and got her surprise ready.

Momomi opened the door as she softly sung 'Happy Birthday' for her, completely surprising Scarlet and she was stunned by what she was doing, she gazed at how Momomi carried a small cake with a lit candle on it and a warm smile on her face.

Tears fell from Scarlet's face, completely touched by Momomi's heartwarming gesture as she sat on the bed and finished the song.

-"Sorry if the song was crap but happy birthday Carly,"- she smiled, -"Blow out the candle."-

She did just that, "What is all this?"

-"I wanted to cheer you up, I know your birthday was three days ago but still..."- she smiled, Scarlet wiped her tears but more took their place, -"Come here."- she took Scarlet, her beautiful vixen into a loving hug.

"So that's why you left."

-"Mm-hmm."- she never once let go of her vixen, -"I also gave your parents a talking too."-

"What do you mean?"

-"Gave them a piece of my mind about what they did to you."-

"What? Momomi you didn't…"

She only laughed, -"Don't worry, I didn't go hardcore on them like I should have, but I did tell them off about it."-

"Momomi you shouldn't have done that."

-"Why the hell wouldn't I, you don't deserve being alone like that."-

The tears never left Scarlet, not because she felt bad but because how much Momomi cared for her, how much she loved her.

Without saying a word, Scarlet took Momomi in a tight loving hug.

-"I promise you babe, you will never be alone, on your birthdays or every waking moment that I'm with you. I will always be with you to keep you company."-

The two said nothing as they held each other, and Scarlet could see just how much she meant to Momomi and vice versa and knowing Momomi the way she does meant that nothing would get in her way to be with her and couldn't be happier.

 **End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Scarlet quietly did her usual morning yoga routine as Momomi slept peacefully and did her best to not wake her sleeping beauty.

What Momomi had done for her was still fresh in her mind and though Momomi probably already knew, it had helped Scarlet a lot more then she probably thought as every thought of sorrow was mostly gone.

The moment she bent down to touch her toes she was unaware that Momomi had slowly woken up and was greeted to a small show by her vixen. That's when Scarlet had surprised Momomi by the amount of strength Scarlet possessed as she placed her hands on the floor then lifted herself and kept herself horizontally held using her arms alone.

Momomi could hear Scarlet breathe deeply; she held that position for a moment till Scarlet eventually laid on her stomach.

Scarlet flinched mostly because she was startled as she felt a pair of hands slowly rub her back and neck. Her hands then found their way to her back and lower back, then her hands slid down as they brushed against her butt and then towards her legs.

-"Didn't mean to scare ya."- she said softly as she rubbed Scarlet's silky soft yet firm legs.

"I thought you were asleep." She moaned softly, greatly enjoying the massage motions Momomi was doing on her legs.

-"Well I was, but then I felt that a certain someone was doing something sexy and I had to wake up to enjoy the show."- Momomi's hands went up her legs, to her bum and to her back to massage it.

Scarlet flipped onto her back as she wrapped her arms around Momomi's neck and gently lowered her face to her's to kiss lovingly.

The door opened up after when the knock wasn't answered, -"Are you two in here – oh."- Chikaru looked at the two on the soft carpeted floor, kissing passionately and her face flushed a light shade of crimson and softly closed the door.

The two girls were unphazed by it, as they were lost in each other's love and resumed their kissing for a while longer.

-"Are you okay Carly?"- they stopped briefly as Momomi ran her hands all over her soft legs.

-"My leg hurts every now and then but its no big deal."-

Momomi smiled, -"I wasn't talking about your leg baby."-

"Oh," Scarlet closed her eyes, feeling Momomi's fingers run across her face softly, enjoying every moment of it, "I feel much better than before."

-"That's what I'd like to hear, or else this little bee would have to do things to her flower."-

Scarlet laughed all the while she wrapped her arms around her, "Thanks Momomi… I really needed that you know."

-"That's what I'm here for babe."-

Scarlet said nothing but smile as Momomi helped her to her feet, "You know somethin babe, I'm amazed you didn't hold me down and had your way with me like you usually do in those moments." She smirked teasingly.

Momomi chuckled lightly, -"I didn't want to ruin the moment."- she smiled warmly at her beautiful vixen, -"I don't always want sex..."- though not even Momomi herself believed that.

Scarlet only raised an eyebrow as she smirked, "Oh really."

Momomi mocked being offended, -"Carly I can't believe you would think that about me,"- she said, -"But really, it's not always about sex… I mean I love having sex with you but these moments, I love them because they feel so… wonderful."-

"Really?"

Momomi chuckled, -"I'm not a sex machine baby."-

"More like a lustful succubus." She giggled.

Momomi gasped playfully, -"Carly how can you say that!?"-

"Oh I wonder why."

-"Carly,"- she placed her hand on Scarlet's cheek, -"But I really do mean it, I love spending this moments with you."-

"So do I Momomi."Scarlet then smirked as she raised an eyebrow, "So… you want to do it right now?"

-"Carly… are you serious?"-

"I could be," she smiled.

-"Carly don't joke around cause you know I'll take you up that offer – oh screw it."- she pounced on Scarlet in a flash locking lips as Momomi began to lead a trail of kisses from her chest to her neck and behind her ear, Scarlet's breathing intensified as their passion quickly over took their morning.

Scarlet slipped on her shirt after having made tender love with the girl she loves and finished dressing herself.

-"Damn Carly do you always get this feisty when you do yoga?"- Momomi sat up on the bed.

"Maybe."

-"Well can't say I'm complaining."- Momomi smiled as she too began to dress up to go back downstairs, -"Sooo what's the plan baby."-

"Well I don't know, lets head downstairs and see if anyone is up."

-"Sounds good."- once the two got dressed, they left their room and headed downstairs, running to Shizuma and Nagisa enjoying a tv show while Yaya and Tsubomi were playing a board game with Eleanor and Miyuki.

However when they stepped into the kitchen after saying good morning to everyone they found Ember cooking some breakfast for herself dressed in nothing but black underwear and a sleeveless shirt.

"Ember!" She jumped at the call of her own name as it was a quiet in the kitchen and Ember was lost in thought while she cooked a very simple breakfast.

"Holy Shi—" she cried, "Damn cousin! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she slowed her breath down, "What's with that?"

"Ember you realize you're in your underwear right?"

Ember looked at herself, "Yeah… is that a problem?"

"Well I mean… there are other people here, and close to this room." Ember only chuckled.

"I'm always like this when I want to be comfortable, besides I'm not hurting anyone…" Ember took a glance at Momomi who's gaze was fixed on Ember's sexy body and a crimson hue on her cheeks, "Well… maybe not everyone." Ember giggled.

Scarlet followed Ember's gaze seeing Momomi just stunned, Scarlet closed her eyes and Ember could swear she saw a vein appear on her head as she firmly but lightly jabbed Momomi's side.

-"oow! What!? I didn't do anything!"- Momomi was flustered as she turned around to avoid looking at Ember.

"So what, am I not hot for you?" Scarlet's response only made Ember laugh.

"Don't worry," she reached over the stool and grabbed some loose fitting pants, "I brought a pair of pants down here just in case." She slipped them on, "Besides no one was awake when I came down here like this."

"Momomi." Scarlet placed her hands on her hips and cocked them to the side.

-"Carly, you know I find you hot as hell, and beautiful."-

"Scarly." Ember threw her arm around her cousin, "Don't be angry, you know she meant nothing by it."

Scarlet glared at Ember which further sent her into fits of laughter, "Oh my god Scarly, you're jealous!"

"Am not!"

"You so are!" she laughed, "Scarly come on, cut me some slack, you know I love being dressed like that when I want to be super comfortable."

-"Carly…"-

Scarlet seemed to ease up, "I'm sorry… I guess I overreacted." Scarlet smiled as she scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"No harm done cousin." Ember smiled her way, till her expression turned serious, "But for real Scarly, you know I would never do that to you okay. Cause I know that's what you were thinking off."

"I'm sorry Ember."

"Nah like I said, don't worry about it. besides I got a good laugh out of it."

-"Carly."-

"Yeah?"

Momomi only giggled, -"I don't think I've seen the jealous side of you yet, it was adorable."-

"Oh god Momomi shut up!" she playfully pushed Momomi away, as she lightly laughed which brought the other two girls to laugh along with her.

"So you two want some breakfast?" Ember asked.

"No that's alright Ember, we're heading out right now."

"Oh okay, well more for me!" she grinned happily.

"So… Ember?"

"What's up?"

"Did you call her yet?"

"Who, Natasha?"

The two nodded, "No not yet, I'm going to after I'm done eating."

"I figured you'd be to nervous." Scarlet remarked noticing that Ember looked a little uneasy after they mentioned Natasha.

"Me, nervous? Oh please." She laughed.

"Then why haven't you called her if you like her?" Momomi quickly threw in with a smirk.

"Cause I want to eat first then I'll call her."

"Sure you do," Scarlet giggled, "Ember do you really like her?"

"Well… I think she's hot. I don't really know her, but damn she is sexy."

"Don't tell me you only want to have sex with her and be done?" Scarlet looked at her.

"What's wrong with that? I'm sure she would be up for it too."

Scarlet scoffed, "That's awful Ember, wouldn't you want a relationship? To have someone you can hold and would be there for you?"

"Oh god no, so much drama that comes with it." she chuckled and served up her food on a plate.

"There's another reason," Momomi noticed the cringe in Ember's face when relationships were brought up, "why don't you really?"

"There is no other reason." She replied.

"I Have to agree with Momomi, you're hiding something. Why don't you want to talk about it?" Scarlet was concerned for her beloved cousin.

"Because it doesn't need to be discussed." Ember said bluntly, anger on her face only slightly.

"Whoa, chill out Ember." Scarlet eased her as she raised her hands up, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Look… I'm sorry I didn't mean to bite your head off there, but I don't want to talk about it." Ember replied as she took a seat and began to eat her breakfast.

"Sorry we brought it up Ember." Momomi added.

Ember exhaled "That's alright, no biggie."

"Well we're gonna head out, want anything?"

"Bring me back a soda please, there isn't any here."

"Yeah, Eli's meant to go buy stuff." Momomi told her, "But Ember what about your perfect figure?" Scarlet teased with a smile.

"Shut up Scarly." She giggled.

"Well I'll be back Ember." Scarlet hugged her cousin and left the room to let her enjoy her breakfast. The two left the house to head on over to a store to buy a few things.

* * *

The two girls walked through the cold winds, winter was fast approaching as the cold began to pierce the girls jackets causing them to shiver slightly. But they made it to the store and began to shop around, gather Ember's soda among the other things that was needed at home.

They walked to aisle to aisle, getting things that Eleanor had forgotten to bring back home and the two talked making each other laugh to make shopping even more enjoyable. However, there was a pair of eyes looking at them from the distance that they were unaware of as they silently approached them.

Momomi felt a presence creeping up behind them, and spun around as her eyes flared with anger, "You!" she grabbed the two girls by their shirts.

"Whoa whoa take it easy," one said which caught Scarlet's attention.

"Stacy? Lindsay?" she was shocked to see them here, "What the hell are you two doing here!?" she said as her tone rose to that of anger for the last time they saw each other.

"Shouldn't you two be in jail or something?" Momomi asked, never letting go of them.

"We just got out actually, good behavior." Lindsay said, "Can you please let us go." Stacy followed.

"I should bash your heads in for just being here!" Momomi let go of Lindsay.

"Momomi wait." She grabbed her wrist to calm her down.

"Carly, let go. They don't deserve being here."

"I know." She looked at them, "What are you two doing here? I don't really want to be anywhere near you two." Scarlet said bluntly.

"We know," she said.

"And where the hell is Megan, shouldn't she be with you two?" Scarlet asked as she crossed her arms, never letting her guard down not for a moment.

"She's still in jail, she had been giving a guard a hard time."

"So what do you want!?" Momomi asked, way past irritated.

"We just wanted to apologize for what we did to you," Lindsay said, "I know there's nothing we can do or say to take back what we did. But we just wanted to get this off our chest now, we know you will never forgive us and that's not a problem."

"Like we said, we just want to get this off our chest." Stacy added.

"You held a knife to my neck." Scarlet replied.

"We know… I know." Lindsay lowered her gaze, "I would have never used it on you…"

"Why are you two being so friendly?" Momomi asked, "You two hated us."

Lindsay stayed quiet for a moment then said, "We grew up."

Scarlet didn't say a word, she looked at them and saw nothing but sincerity in their eyes, "I'm sorry, I don't think I can ever forgive what you two have done to me."

Lindsay and Stacy looked at each other, "We kinda figured, we don't blame you. But that's all we wanted to say. Hopefully you never see us again." Lindsay began to walk away.

"Goodbye Scarlet." Stacy ran to catch up with Lindsay and walked away together vanishing past the crowds coming into the store and were unable to see them again.

-"That was… unusal."- Momomi relaxed herself, having been tensed up the whole time.

"It was…" Scarlet kept her gaze fixed the in direction they walked off to.

-"You okay?"- Momomi noticed Scarlet's confused expression.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to think about this. It's surprising." Scarlet ran her fingers through her red hair, "I'm just… I mean wow, did they really just do that?"

-"I know what you mean, I half—fully expected them to start trouble like they usually do."-

"Same here… I guess they really did change."

-"for how long though?"-

"I think for good, I don't know I just felt they were trying to turn over a new leaf." Scarlet said, "And I suppose Megan was a huge bad influence to them."

-"Carly don't defend them."-

"I'm not, It was just an observation."

Momomi sighed, -"Good,"- she then softly rubbed Scarlet's tense shoulders, -"Let's hope they keep true to that, of not ever seeing them again."-

"Here's hoping." Scarlet gripped the cart, "Well come on, we still got stuff to buy."

 **End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She was in the most comfortable and peaceful nap she's ever been in, laying on her side with her arms crossed and her knees near her chest. Her blonde dyed bang covering her face.

She slowly began to stir as she stretched out her body and took in a deep breath, that's when she heard the sound of someone knocking at the door. She sat up and wondered if anyone was going to get that, but when she heard the knock again she decided to go get it herself.

She walked up the front door and opened it; however who she saw was a girl she'd never seen before. She had fair height, long lightly blonde hair and enchanting blue eyes and was petite but very cute.

"Um can I help you?" Ember asked.

"H-hi, is this the Raynsford home?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I'm looking for Yaya Nanto?"

"She's not here at the moment, they all left for a while and I was just here taking a nap."

"Oh I see…" she replied in a soft tone, disappointed that she didn't make it in time but Ember had no idea how this girl knew Yaya or how she even knew where to find them.

"Well I'm Ember Lain, a friend of the girl that owns this home." She shook the blonde girl's hand.

"Hikari Konohana"

"Do you want to wait inside?"

"Yes, if it's okay?"

"I'm sure it is, come on in." she walked inside and looked around the home, she was in awe looking at this beautiful home. She led Hikari into the living room to take a seat and wait for Yaya, handing her the TV remote should she want to watch anything and laid back down on the sofa.

Thirty minutes had passed, Hikari glanced over to Ember to ask her something only to discover that Ember was in a deep sleep. Her right arm and leg dangled off the couch, her left arm above her head and her leg on top of the couch, her head fell to the side and her lips were parted slightly.

Hikari felt awkward, she was surprised that she could sleep with someone she didn't know right in the same room. She couldn't deny though that she was beautiful and… why did she look so familiar?

Hikari stood up, grabbed the blanket that was on the floor and after dusting it off she laid it on top of Ember to keep her warm from the cold air.

Unfortunately Ember's phone began to go off which startled her out of her nap. She gripped her phone, looked at it, groaned and threw it back on the table as she laid on her side.

"Just when my dream was gettin awesome." She sat up as she rubbed her eyes and yawned, "You okay there?"

"Y-yes." She replied, Ember's beauty was just enchanting but she was also trying to remember where she saw her before and if she actually did.

"So Hikari," she looked at Ember, "Where you from anyway?"

"Japan."

"I see, so you're another of Nell's friends?"

"Nell?"

"Hmm," Ember was surprised, "Well she's best friends with Yaya, I assumed you two knew each other."

"No… wait... I believe I saw her once with Yaya-chan but I never actually talked to her." Hikari was shocked to know that her best friend had replaced her and it was a brutal blow to hear that, though she shouldn't be too surprised because she had finally recognized that she left Yaya behind while she chased Amane back at Astraea Hill.

"Well you'll like her, she's a great person trust me." Ember said with a smile, "Do you know Miyuki?"

"She was one of the school presidents for Miator a few years ago right?" Hikari asked though Ember had no idea what she meant, "Um well yes, I've seen her and heard of her but never talked to her."

"Well she's married to Nell."

"Wow. I never would have thought she would marry." It finally clicked, forgetting about the previous statement, "THAT'S where I've seen you!" she pointed, "I saw you in that show."

"Finally figured it out huh." Ember giggled, "Don't feel too bad, no one here recognized me either. My cousin had to explain to them who I was."

"I love you in that show! You're so amazing." After hearing herself, Hikari's face ran red and looked away.

"Well thanks, always nice to hear someone say that."

"What are you doing here?" Hikari asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Well I'm visiting my cousin and spending some time here for vacation."

"That's awesome!" Hikari looked at her with a smile, "Um… can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Ember put her hands behind her head as she laid on the couch and raised her leg on top of her knee.

"I thought your hair was black?"

"Power of make-up Hikari. My natural color is red, like my cousin."

"Ah I see." Hikari couldn't keep her eyes off her, she had her favorite actor right in front of her and her beauty was absolutely breathtaking.

"Just… please treat me like anyone else okay Hikari, I don't really like all the attention sometimes."

"Really? I thought famous people like attention?"

"Not this one, I mean I love my fans to death but I don't like all the crap, I love my fans and I love acting, simple as that." Ember smiled.

"I see."

She decided to change the subject, "You know, how did you know Yaya lived here?"

"Well… I normally stay in touch with Chikaru-chan and she told me how to find her because she told me she lives here too."

"Ah okay, that makes sense."

Hikari fumbled with her fingers, "Um Ember-sama,"

"Just Ember, I've seen animes. You don't have to be so formal with me or proper or whatever." She giggled, "Ember would do just fine."

Hikari nodded as a giggle escaped her lips, "Ember-sa—Ember, I've been meaning to ask you… do you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh god no, or a girlfriend. I'm not into all that drama that comes with it."

"Really?"

"Yup, I'd rather have fun then be tied down with someone."

"I see."

"Sorry if I disappointed you, but that's not for me." Ember looked at Hikari.

Hikari shook her head, "No no, I was just wondering."

Ember laid her head on the pillow, "Well now you know." That's when Ember heard a truck pull up towards the home and headed inside the garage.

"Well they're here."

Hikari turned her head towards the door, hearing what Ember was talking about and it made her nervous knowing that Yaya would be coming through that door any second.

The sound of laughter and people conversing grew louder as they approached the door. The door opened up as Hikari looked at the girls that entered instantly recognizing, -"Chikaru-chan!"-

Chikaru looked up seeing the blonde girl a few feet from her, -"Hikari-chan!"- she ran up to her and threw her arms around her, after having helped Hikari deal with her depression after Amane had lost her memory, she had stayed close with her and developed a warm friendship with Chikaru.

-"I've missed you so much Chikaru-chan!"-

-"I've missed you too Hikari-chan."- Before Hikari could ask how Chikaru had been faring, she noticed a ring on her finger.

-"Chikaru-chan? You're married now?"- her voice came out like a squeak, excited that she was married.

-"Why yes."-

Hikari was extremely happy to know that there was someone making Chikaru happy just as she had made so many others happy.

-"Who's the lucky the person?"- she asked as she looked at the ring, that was however till someone stood next to Chikaru.

-"Shion-sama!?"- Hikari was just as surprised as she also noticed the wedding ring on her finger but it also immediately filled Hikari's heart with happiness knowing that she was happy with Chikaru. She had always felt that Shion was always lonely, even though she always put Spica ahead of everything including herself, she had seen that Shion looked empty and alone most days. But seeing her with Chikaru was just heartwarming for her and Shion's eyes held a spark in them that she hadn't seen throughout her time in Spica.

-"I'm so happy for the two of you."- She said.

-"Arigato, its great seeing you again Hikari-san."- Shion said with a warm smile.

-"Hikari-chan?"- Hikari looked behind them seeing Nagisa came through the door.

-"Nagisa-chan!"- she ran up to her as did Nagisa and the two hugged each other, -"Long time no see."- the cute red head said.

Before she said anything she noticed Tsubomi walk through the door, -"Tsubomi-chan!"- her call having startled Tsubomi and looked in front of her.

Tsubomi silently gasped as a smile formed on her face, -"Hikari-chan! My goodness, how you've changed. Its been so long."- the two hugged.

-"Far too long, and speak for yourself Tsubomi-chan. I mean look at you, you're so beautiful, you've changed so much."- Tsubomi blushed at her remark thinking she hadnt really changed that much did she? that's when Shizuma walked past Hikari not having ever known her but greeted her just the same. Eleanor, Miyuki had greeted Hikari as they passed her and Eleanor had promised to show Hikari around her home and offered to let her stay should she need too.

Scarlet had walked into the room, stunning Hikari by how long and beautiful her sea of long crimson hair flowed behind her.

"Hikari, this is my cousin." Ember introduced her.

"Pleased to meet you… uh." Hikari didn't know her name, "Scarlet." She answered for her with a smile. Though Hikari's own smile faded as fear, anger appeared on her face as she saw, "Momomi?!"

-"Hika—"-

 **SLAP!**

Momomi turned her head to look at Hikari and was about to say something but—

 **SLAP!**

Hikari had struck her again, -"How could you even be here!"- though she didn't know what came over her, Hikari never hurt anyone in her life but seeing the person that had almost destroyed her relationship with Amane right in front of her, she just lost it.

-"Hikari…"- Momomi didn't know what to say, she didn't hate her for hitting her, after all it was just cause for Hikari to react that way after what she had done to her.

-"You all shouldn't be with her! She's a horrible person!"-

"Not anymore." Eleanor stepped in after seeing the commotion, "Believe it or not Hikari, she's changed a lot." Scarlet added as she held Momomi's hand.

Hikari wasn't convinced, -"She just stood there, about to watch Kaname have her way with me!"-

Momomi turned her head, feeling ashamed for not having done anything, -"She lied countless times! To lure me to Kaname!"-

Hikari threw her hand for another slap but before it connected she felt someone grab her wrist to stop her, -"Enough Hikari!"-

Hikari looked at who stopped her and was stunned, -"Yaya-chan?"-

-"She's not that person anymore, the girl you remember is gone. Momomi really has changed, she's still doing it now and she regrets everything she's ever done with Kaname. She still carries that guilt with her, so don't make her feel any worse then she has too."- Yaya said soothingly.

-"And what about me Yaya-chan, how do you think I felt when they did those horrible things to me!?"-

-"Gomenasai Hikari."- she turned her gaze to Momomi, -"I know there's nothing I can say to take back what I did to you, but…" she sighed as she always hated apologizing to people but not only that but how pathetic she heard herself sound, but a reassuring glance from Scarlet was enough to help her through it, -"I'm truly sorry… for everything."-

Hikari was stunned, confused, shocked… she didn't know what to feel hearing Momomi say that, she was never the type to admit she was wrong from what she had seen from her in the past and she was always a nasty person, awful and cruel to others but hearing that now… she didn't know what to think.

The blonde haired girl took notice that Momomi was holding Scarlet's hand and she seemed… happy with her, more so then when she had seen her with Kaname in the past and Scarlet herself looked happy with her. Did this girl change her? Did she manage to warm Momomi's ice cold heart and filled her with passion? Well she wasn't too sure herself, but it did seem that Momomi had changed but she'd believe it when she sees it.

Hikari didn't say anything, she only nodded, more so for herself then anyone and stepped away from Momomi. Scarlet looked at Yaya seeing an strange expression on her face, it seemed like she was happy one moment and saddened in the next as she quietly made her way upstairs to her room.

"Hey Scarly?" Ember stood next to her cousin.

"What's up?"

"Um… was I not supposed to let her in?" she said in her ear.

"No its quite alright Ember-chan," Chikaru replied, "she's our friend after all and she wanted to come visit her best friend."

"Ah okay, just making sure. Cause it got… weird in there. I mean I don't know what's going on between all of you but I guess."

"Don't worry about it Ember-chan, it's all in the past."

"Sooo…" she looked at Momomi, "Why did she hit you?" she glanced over to Hikari who was busy catching up with Tsubomi and Nagisa.

"Long story." Momomi simply said.

"Like what?"

Scarlet however was also intrigued by it, "What did she mean when she said you stood and watched?"

Momomi only looked away, "I don't want to talk about it okay." She began to walk away till Scarlet stopped her.

"Baby?"

-"Look I'm not happy with what I did Carly."- Momomi said, -"I led Hikari into the forest…" she began, -"I led her to Kaname… and… and I watched as Kaname was about to have her way with her, to make her forget about Amane."- she looked away, -"God I was so stupid!"- she said.

Ember had no idea what she was saying but she was curious, "What did she say?" she asked her cousin. Scarlet retold what Momomi had said to her and at first Ember was shocked, though there was a hint of anger in her eyes but it quickly faded as she calmed down.

Scarlet however left Momomi for a moment and walked up to Hikari, "Hikari?"

-"Yes?"-

"Look I'm not an awful person but I will defend what I have," Hikari stared at her confused, "And I like you Hikari I really do, I mean you're a nice person, but if you ever, ever put your hands on Momomi again…"

Hikari was shocked, -"I understand…"-

"I know it was an awful thing that she did to you I get it I totally would've lashed out too, I really hate it too but that was the old Momomi and she's no longer the way you remember her." Scarlet said, "but I just wanted to let you know."

-"No, I get it, its alright Scarlet-chan. I'd probably would react the same way if someone hurt the person I love."- Hikari smiled slightly and after that the two went their ways to join their friends and just hang out and have fun.

 **End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

-"Yaya-baka, why have you've been avoiding Hikari-chan? It's been a whole day, you know she came to see you right?"-

Yaya said nothing as she laid on her bed.

-"Yaya?"-

-"Look I don't want to see her okay."-

Tsubomi was taken aback, -"But why? Wasn't she your best friend."-

-"Tsubomi, you more than anyone should know why I can't."-

-"I know… you loved her and ever since then… you always avoided her."-

-"I just couldn't believe it, you know."- Yaya sat up as she looked at Tsubomi.

-"Do you still have feelings for her? And answer me truthfully."- Tsubomi asked, sitting closer to Yaya to comfort her.

Yaya hung her head, looking at her hands on her knees, Tsubomi feared the worse when she didn't answer her but Yaya looked up at her and said, -"No I don't… and I've tried so hard to forget her and the pain she caused me but now that she's here, it's like it all came back."-

-"So do have feelings for her?"- Tsubomi asked again, lowered her gaze and on the verge of breaking down.

-"No I don't, I just tried so hard to forget."- Yaya said noticing that Tsubomi was feeling betrayed, -"Tsubomi… you know that my heart belongs to you and only you."-

-"I hated feeling jealous whenever you were around Hikari all those years ago, and… I feel that you still love her and its hurting me Yaya."- she sniffed as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

Yaya brought Tsubomi close to her, hugging her lovingly, Tsubomi returned her hold firmly, -"Tsubomi, I would never do that to you, what I felt for Hikari before is gone… you're the only girl in my life okay."-

Tsubomi didn't say anything, -"Okay?"- she lifted Tsubomi's gaze and gave her a deep kiss to let her know just how much she meant to Yaya.

-"Tsubomi, do you trust me?"-

The pink haired girl looked at her, -"Of course I do."-

-"Then you have to stop thinking that I'm this extreme flirt and that I'll hit on any girl because it's not true. I love only you and would never cheat on you. When I say my heart belongs to you, I mean it."-

-"Gomennasai Yaya… its just that's what I always saw from you when I first met you."- as she was about to continue Yaya placed a finger on her lips to hush her.

-"Exactly, when we met… but not anymore, I'm not that kind of girl anymore. I made a commitment to you, I love you Tsubomi and there is no one else in my life but you."-

-"Please Yaya… I don't want you to think I don't trust you because I do. I just feel that—"-

-"Sshhh,"- she silenced Tsubomi gently, -"You need to stop feeling and listen to what your heart tells you instead. Would I really do that to you? Do you think I would ever cheat on you?"-

Tsubomi looked up at her with tears behind her lashes, -"No… you would never do that."-

-"You see,"- Yaya lowered her gaze for a moment, -"You need to start trusting me more Tsubomi, I trust you with all my heart… why can't you?"- she said sorrowfully, wondering why her beloved pink haired girlfriend didn't trust her as much as she did.

-"Yaya…"- she sniffed, -"Gomenasai… its just that sometimes you make it seem like you're interested in someone else."-

-"I know… I know, I play around too much but I promise you, I always am and always will be faithful to you. Okay?"- she gently lifted Tsubomi's chin so their eyes could meet, -"Okay?"- she asked gently.

Tsubomi only nodded with a smile, -"Good, now gimme a hug."- Tsubomi didn't hesitate for a moment as she practically leapt into Yaya's arms and held her lovingly. Now a new sense of happiness washed over Tsubomi knowing that she had a wonderful girl like Yaya and no longer felt that she could lose Yaya at any given moment but now her heart belonged to her as did Tsubomi's belonged to Yaya.

-"Come on, lets go talk to Hikari. She did come a long way to see us."- Yaya said with a smile, Tsubomi nodded as the two left their room.

* * *

Ember along with Eleanor were in their exercise room, having a good workout as the two competed against each other to see who could do more. Eleanor ended up winning since Ember was never able to keep up with her crazy stamina.

Ember ended up doing squats because in her routine she always did those last. Miyuki and Scarlet walked into the room seeing the two working out.

"Ember point that the other way." Scarlet told her cousin playfully as she did her squats.

"Don't be jealous Scarly, you know I want a good butt and squats are good for your butt." She giggled, "Why don't you do squats too Nell?"

"Because Eli already has a great butt." Miyuki then slapped Eleanor's bum causing her to yelp in surprise as a red hue appeared on her face, "Miyuki!" she cried out which only made the three laugh.

"You also have a great butt." Momomi surprised Scarlet as she wrapped her arms around her though not before she sneaked in a quick grope of her bum which caused her to yelp, "Geez you scared me baby." She gave her a kiss.

"I just so happened to hear all this talk about butts that I had to come and see for myself." Momomi replied with a smirk.

"Really baby?" Scarlet giggled, "Don't tell me you're turned on already?"

"No, I was just interested in the subject."

"Sure you are."

-"Anyway Eli sweetheart."-

"Yeah?"

-"Come on, we have to go to the company. We have a meeting today, I hope you didn't forget."-

"It was today!?" Eleanor bolted up, "Damn it!" she ran up stairs to get washed up and ready to go.

-"I'll take that as you forgot."- Miyuki giggled as she left upstairs to help her.

"Alright that's it, I want to learn Japanese too." Ember finally threw in, as everyone here spoke the language besides her, and Scarlet understood perfectly and even spoke it, but now Ember wanted to know what was going.

"I can teach you if you want." Scarlet replied.

"Yes please, I'm tired of not knowing what's going on."

"I'll help too Ember." Momomi added.

"Thanks girls."

* * *

Yaya walked through the halls finally finding Hikari in the rec-room of their home where they kept all the video games, billiard table and things of that sort. She was focused playing with Nagisa and the two seemed to be in a heated battle in the game they were playing.

Nagisa let out a defeated sigh as she put the controller down, -"Don't worry Nagisa-chan, it was only beginners luck."- Hikari giggled.

-"Just you wait Hikari-chan, I'm gonna practice more and we'll have our rematch!"-

-"Looking forward to it."- Nagisa stood up and left the room to find Shizuma.

-"Hikari."- Yaya called out behind Hikari taking her by surprise.

-"Yaya-chan."- she glanced next to Yaya, -"Tsubomi-chan."-

-"It's uh… its been a while huh Hikari?"-

-"Far too long Yaya-chan."- Hikari stood up and gave Yaya a hug that said 'I haven't seen you in ages.'

Yaya slowly pulled away from her, -"So how you've been Hikari?"- Hikari noticed how uneasy Yaya was as she quickly pulled away from her but she paid no mind to it.

-"I've been doing good, just got out of college and I came here for a while to visit you."-

-"That's very nice of you Hikari."-

-"You too Tsubomi-chan, I've missed you."-

-"Yeah, you made that very clear."- Tsubomi chuckled as she tried to rub her back, after Hikari had seen her again she had hugged the pink haired girl but her hold was a bit too tight and it was like her ribs were being crushed.

Hikari only giggled, -"Gomen Tsubomi-chan, I didn't mean to squeeze so hard."-

-"It's great to see you again Hikari."- Yaya looked at Hikari with a smile, Tsubomi however could see that Yaya was forcing herself to smile and she knew that it wasn't the same for her anymore, the friendship was almost gone between them. Tsubomi was well aware of what happened between Hikari and Yaya, ever since she started chasing Amane back in Spica, she had distanced herself from Yaya a little each day till it was clear that their friendship didn't matter anymore because the only thing on Hikari's mind was Amane.

-"So uh where's Amane, I didn't see her with you?"-

-"Oh…"- Hikari looked away, -"We're taking a break, she had tournaments coming up and she wanted to be focused so I told her I'll be coming here till she's done."-

-"So… you broke up."- Yaya replied stunning Hikari.

-"Was it that obvious?"-

-"Yup." Yaya and Tsubomi both confirmed it as it was basically written all over Hikari's face on the mere mention of Amane's name, -"What happened?"-

Hikari sat back down, -"I don't know… we were both so happy being with each other and then it just goes away, Amane felt like she didn't truly know me and to be honest I didn't truly know her."- she sighed, -"It's true though, I had a big crush on her but I didn't know anything about her."-

The only thing Yaya could think was, _'I tried to tell you back then.'_ But she kept her mouth shut, she didn't dare say anything to Hikari.

-"Gomen Hikari, I know how much she meant to you."- she placed her hand on Hikari's shoulder.

-"I'm over it now Yaya, Arigato."- the two then sat down next to Hikari as they had some catching up to do since the last time they saw each other, so many stories each of them wanted to tell and Yaya was strongly looking forward to it.

* * *

Momomi walked hand in hand with Scarlet back to their car after having bought everything they needed and decided to stop by and grab a bite to eat before heading back.

-"Alright alright, I'll admit. That was a great diner, you were right."- Momomi chuckled.

"I told you soooo." Scarlet leaned her head onto Momomi's shoulder. They walked several stores eventually making their way towards the sidewalk that looked over the giant ferris wheel known as London's eye and the two girls slowly looked at it.

-"Hey?"-

"Yeah?"

-"Would you like to go there?"-

Scarlet shook her head, "No no, heights terrify me."

-"Really? You never told me that."-

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning. I Mean the most i ever did was that ferris wheel back in Japan but I don't think it was even that big like this one." Scarlet giggled.

-"You didn't want to tell me didn't you?"- she smirked, -"Cause you thought I would use it against you huh?"-

"No!" Scarlet laughed knowing that it was true.

-"Come on Carly, you know I wouldn't do that… no promises."- she grinned.

"You see!" she playfully pushed Momomi, causing her to giggle at Scarlet's fake anger. However the two were too distracted to notice a man running like all hell broke loose, more importantly running away from two police men chasing after him.

The girls noticed too late as he shoved Scarlet to one side and Momomi to the other, but horror struck as Momomi was violently shoved over the rail onto the open freezing water below. Scarlet scrambled to her feet as she ran over to the rail seeing the splash of water hitting the surface.

"Momomi!" she ran downstairs and under the bridge trying to get as close as possible, waiting for Momomi to surface.

It wasn't long till she saw Momomi surface, gasping for air and teeth chattering from the freezing waters, "Grab my hand!" she reached as far as she could, enough to keep herself from falling in too.

Momomi grabbed her hand and Scarlet pulled her in, -"W-w-w-what the hell is wrong with th-th-that guy!"- Momomi shouted as she finally made it on the platform, shivering something awful from the cold.

Luck was on their side however as there was a restroom near them and Scarlet took Momomi in there. She locked the door to make sure they would be alone.

"Take this off."

-"W-w-what?"- Momomi shivered uncontrollably.

"Take it off," she removed Momomi's soaked jacket, lucky for her the restroom had warm air pouring through it from the heat system in it. Momomi struggled to move her arms away from her body as she tried in vain to stay warm but Scarlet managed to remove her soaked jacket, sweater and shirt.

"Here put this on." Scarlet removed her own sweater and jacket and made Momomi wear them.

-"C-C-Carly no, you'll f-f-freeze!"-

"Shut up and don't argue with me." She helped Momomi slip on Scarlet's clothes.

-"W-what about y-y-y-you?"- Momomi had a tough time even standing straight as she was hunched over to try and warm herself.

"Don't worry about me," she rubbed Momomi's shoulders, "You want to go to a hospital? I don't want you to get hyperthermia or something like that."

-"N-n-no that's fine. l-l-lets j-just go home."- Momomi couldn't stop shivering no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't even keep her teeth from chattering.

"Our car is close, can you make it?"

-"Y-y-eah."- Scarlet helped Momomi to her feet and slowly made their way outside, the cold winds already causing Scarlet to feel frozen. But she held on to Momomi to keep herself warm. They walked for a while as the cold began to take its toll on Scarlet's body only covered by a shirt.

-"C-C-Carly?"-

"I'm fine, our car is right there." She sat Momomi inside the car, placed her wet clothes in the back and started up the car, turning on the heater to warm up the car. Scarlet wasted no time as she put the pedal to the metal and drove back home to get Momomi back to their warm home and help her recover.

 **End Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The doors flew open as Scarlet rushed inside with Momomi and closed the doors behind her loudly, attracting the attention of the few girls that were in the living room.

-"Scarlet-chan?"- Chikaru walked inside immediately noticing Momomi, -"Oh my god! Scarlet what happened?! Is Momomi okay?!"-

-"I'll b-b-be f-fine Chi-k-karu."- Momomi tried her best to sound fine but her shivering body betrayed her.

Shion rushed inside seeing Momomi in awful shape, -"Scarlet what happened?"-

"Chikaru, do we have electric blankets?"

-"Yes I have one in my room, I'll go get it."- As she began to make her way upstairs, it finally hit her that Scarlet came inside in nothing but her jeans and shirt, -"Scarlet-chan!? Were you outside like this in this weather?"-

"Yeah, but don't worry about me yet." As Chikaru rushed on ahead, Shion headed on over to Momomi's side and helped Scarlet in taking Momomi to their room as Momomi's legs felt frozen, numb and needed help to walk as she hadn't changed out of her soaked jeans just yet.

Once they made it to their room, Shion stepped out as Scarlet helped Momomi change into dry, warm pants and left her sweater on her then laid her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket as she shivered. Chikaru quickly made her way in the room, plugged the electric blanket and placed it on top of Momomi to add more warmth on her cold body.

-"Here Scarlet-chan."- She turned her head seeing Chikaru hand her own sweater to her and didn't take 'no' for an answer till Scarlet finally slipped it on.

Scarlet finally realized how cold her own body was although it wasn't as intense as falling into a body of freezing water cold but she was freezing none the less. Chikaru then wrapped Scarlet with a small blanket she had brought with her and held her close as they watched over Momomi who had fallen asleep as the warmth was very soothing against her cold body.

-"What happened Scarlet-chan?"- Chikaru whispered so as to not wake up Momomi and Shion had done her best to dry Momomi's hair.

"We were just going back to our car and this guy just bolted through us, he shoved me to the ground but Momomi… fell over the rail she was next too… oh god my heart stopped seeing her fall."

-"Why? What kind of idiot does that?"-

"An idiot that was running away from the police."

-"Are you serious?"- Shion was shocked hearing this, -"Oh my god… did they catch him? Did the police even stop to help you?"- Chikaru followed up.

"I don't know, I went to help Momomi after that." Scarlet looked over Momomi as she slept peacefully but her body still shivered slightly. Scarlet closed her eyes enjoying the warmth she too was feeling as Chikaru held her to keep her warm, "They didn't even stop to help, I think they kept chasing him." Shion shook her head, angry at the police officers that didn't even help them or call for help for Momomi.

-"Looks like I'm going to have to brush your hair Scarlet-chan."- Chikaru giggled as she ran her fingers through Scarlet's waterfall of red hair, feeling the softness all over but it was a little messed up due to the wind.

Scarlet chuckled, "Go ahead." She smiled as she unknowingly rested on Chikaru as she too was losing consciousness.

-"Oh."- Scarlet's head was on Chikaru's shoulder and she noticed that Scarlet was out cold, Shion only giggled seeing that the scene looked adorable.

Chikaru hugged her tenderly then gently laid Scarlet down on her bed next to Momomi as she made sure that Scarlet was comfortable, -"Well that was cute."- Shion said.

Chikaru only smiled as she watched over the two, -"It's amazing how much she's changed huh?"- Shion looked at Momomi seeing just how far she's come since they first met.

-"As did you Shion."- Chikaru smiled at her, -"You weren't always like this."-

-"What do you mean?"- She asked, a bit puzzled.

-"You used to be more…"- Chikaru paused for a moment, -"Strict…and you mostly cared about your school and no one else."-

-"What? I was never like that."-

-"Not to me, but to everyone else but now you're more gentle."- She giggled.

-"I…I don't know—"-

Chikaru chuckled as she held her hand, -"I didn't mean to make you feel bad but what I'm trying to say is that we've all come a long way from who we were."-

Shion smiled, -"Well I think I haven't changed much,"- she gazed deep into Chikaru's eyes, -"Except you, you haven't changed since we met, you're still the same gentle, caring girl I fell in love with and I don't want you to ever change."- she gently laid her hand on Chikaru's cheek.

-"Come on, let's leave them to rest."- Shion guided Chikaru out of the room and back to their own room.

* * *

Hours came and went as the sun was beginning to set past the forest.

Scarlet slowly opened her eyes, feeling extremely comfortable and raised herself slightly and glanced over Momomi to see if she was alright. She saw a few beads of sweat on her forehead as she slept peacefully, Scarlet grabbed a small cloth and gently patted Momomi's forehead to wipe off her sweat.

Momomi eyes slowly fluttered open, -"Carly?"- she asked for her vixen but her voice came out as a whisper.

"Hey babe." She inched closer to her and stroked her face lovingly with her fingers, "How you feeling? Do you feel sick?"

-"No."- she breathed deeply as she tried getting more comfortable, -"Can you do me a favor babe?"-

"Sure."

Momomi looked at her, -"Can you turn this damn thing off, it's so hot."- Scarlet tried to contain her giggle but it came out regardless and switched the blanket off and took it off Momomi.

"I'll assume you're feeling better?"

-"Yeah,"- she lifted herself and laid her back on the wall to sit up feeling the cold air immediately surround her body and she brought her arms around her body, -"When did I fall asleep?"-

"A few minutes after we brought you up here."

-"We?"-

"Yeah, Shion, Chikaru and me. Don't you remember?"

-"Not really, all I remember is falling into water and freezing my butt off on the way over here and after that… its all blank."- Momomi sighed, -"Well I suppose I should thank them."-

"Are you still cold?"

Momomi let out a 'hmm' as she thought on it, she did feel cold but at the same time the sweater she wore kept her warm and the lower half of her body was covered by the blanket.

-"Why don't you get over here and make sure I'm not cold."- She smirked and Scarlet only shook her head as she laughed and cuddled up next to Momomi as she held her close.

Scarlet could still feel Momomi's body giving off warmth, "You sure you're okay baby, you still feel hot?"

-"I'm not sure, why don't you check for me?"- Momomi smirked, -"But yeah, I can still feel that blanket on me and I feel disgusting."- she pointed to the sweat by her neck and mid section, -"Ugh I need a shower."-

"Well you know," Scarlet looked at Momomi lustfully, "I could join you in the shower."

-"Mmm, you do know how to get a girl worked up don't you?"- She smiled crookedly.

"Hmm I wonder why that is." Scarlet gave Momomi a loving kiss, "So want me to join you?"

-"You know you don't have to ask but if you'd rather stay out here while I shower then I suppose."- she teased.

"Is that right?" she pinned Momomi's hands on the bed, "I know if I did this then you can't say no." she began to kiss Momomi.

-"Wait…"-

"What? Momomi telling me to 'wait', did hell freeze over?" Scarlet giggled, "What's wrong baby?"

-"Well I mean… look at me; I'm sweating all over the place."-

Scarlet only chuckled, "Silly." She then kissed Momomi regardless, "Come on, lets hit the shower."

-"Yeah lets."- she stood up and followed Scarlet to the shower and the moment they closed the door behind them, Momomi spun Scarlet around and pinned her against the door and made out with her, her kisses filled with lust and passion.

They relaxed as they bathed, the warm waters soothing their bodies and Momomi rested against Scarlet as she twirled her finger around the crimson colored strands of hair.

"This is nice." Scarlet asked as she lovingly held Momomi.

-"I just wanted you to hold me, feels really nice."- Momomi wanted so much to tell her what was in her heart but she was unable to find the right words for it and to tell her how much she loved her. Momomi knew that Scarlet had opened her heart to many wonderful things and Momomi didn't know how exactly to express those emotions.

Scarlet held her firmly till Momomi turned over now face to face with her beautiful vixen, Her hands began to run all over Scarlet's body as she smirked at her red head, -"You know something, I think I'm ready for another go."- She giggled as she pressed her lips on Scarlet's before she even had time to say anything.

* * *

Ember walked down the steps as she yawned now that she had woken up from her nap and as she did so nothing could have prepared her for the incoming crash.

She failed to notice Nagisa bolting down the hall and harshly slamming into Ember, knocking both of them down and Ember felt the sickening sensation on her hand from where Nagisa had fallen on.

-"Ow ow,"- Nagisa sat up as she rubbed her head but then she noticed who was in front of her, "Ember-chan! Gomenasai."

"That hurts." Ember slowly sat up, holding her left hand in the air.

"Ember-chan I didn't see you there."

"Nah don't worry about it."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." Nagisa however glanced at Ember's left hand seeing something that made her feel nauseas.

"Ember-chan!" she pointed to her left hand or rather her ring finger, "I'm gonna be sick!"

Ember looked at her ring finger seeing it twisted and the bone looked like it wanted to come out, Ember merely laughed, "Don't worry Nagisa."

"No no, let me get some help." Nagisa's face turned pale when she glanced at Ember's finger.

Ember laughed, "No really it's fine, it's just an old injury." She said and Nagisa kept one eye closed as she turned back and waited for Ember to continue.

"Look watch." She grabbed her finger and in one swift motion a small disgusting pop was heard which made Nagisa cringe, "See all better." She showed her hand and moved her ring finger with no problem.

"You gonna be fine?" she asked Nagisa who looked like she was about to pass out any moment.

"Yes…I'm just going to go lay down." She sluggishly headed towards the living room and practically face planted the sofa.

As Ember was standing up there was a knock at the door and after dusting herself off, she opened the door.

"Hello—Natasha?" Ember found herself staring into her twilight colored eyes.

Natasha smiled, "Oh Ember, long time no see."

"Same here."

"How are you doing Ember?"

"I've been doing great," she stepped aside, "Come on in."

"Thank you." She walked right in and hanged her jacket by the coat rack.

"So what brings you here Natasha, miss me?" she smirked which caused Natasha to chuckle.

"I was unaware you arrived back in London," she said, "But actually I came over to drop this off, Nell's keys to her company. She had dropped them on her way out."

"Ah okay, and here I thought you came over because you wanted to see me." She gave a crooked smile.

"It is good seeing you again, I assure you." She paused for moment till a small smile formed on her face, "You are unlike your cousin."

"What do you mean?"

"I do not know how to explain but you two are different, you are more… spirited." Natasha said.

"Maybe a bit rebellious I'd say." Ember placed her hands on her hips, she smirked, "So you wanna hang out or something, I really missed hanging out with you." Before Ember had to go back to work on her show, she would try to spend time with Natasha as much as she could, just messing around and flirting with her every chance she could because there was no doubt Ember lusted over Natasha due to her nature.

"Of course I would love that, but it would have to be tomorrow. I will be a little busy today setting up some wallpaper in my home."

Ember nodded, "Oh sure, no biggie. We'll wait till tomorrow then." She smiled as she stared up to look into her eyes, their height difference being evident as Natasha was two feet taller than Ember but that only attracted Ember even further to her.

"Well then, I shall take my leave Ember." She grabbed her jacket and opened the door, "I will see you tomorrow."

"Will do." She watched as Natasha left their home and drove her car back out then vanished beyond the hill.

Ember walked back inside and looked around, noticing that her heart was fluttering, "Oh god." She giggled as her heart raced as even talking to Natasha excited her to no end, "Tomorrow cant come any quicker." She smiled as she headed towards the sofa to watch a bit of TV.

* * *

Night soon feel over their home and Scarlet sat in her room, watching some TV and trying to keep herself warm as it got way colder during the night.

She heard the door open up but didn't turn around until she felt someone wrap her inside the blanket alongside with her.

-"Hey sexy."- Momomi pressed her body against Scarlet's back as she wrapped the two in the blanket.

"Hey baby." Scarlet leaned back as Momomi held her, -"Wha'chu you watchin?"-

"I have no idea." She looked at what was on screen not really knowing what she was looking at.

-"So you want to fool around baby?"- she smirked.

"Its too cold for me to even do something like that." she giggled.

-"That's why we'll stay under these blankets."-

Scarlet only chuckled, "I'd love too, but the cold really is killing me."

-"Hmm… well,"- she smiled, -"In that case how about we both lay here and watch whatever the hell you're watching?"-

"Sounds like a plan to me." They watched the TV set for a while, enjoying the warmth as they held each other in the blanket and everything was just peaceful and relaxing.

-"Carly… there's something I want to tell you."- She began but when Scarlet didn't answer she looked down seeing her already asleep.

Momomi smiled but felt she missed her chance to tell her everything she's wanted to tell her.

Scarlet breathed in deeply, "Did you say something?" she asked still half asleep as her voice came out so softly.

Momomi giggled failing to hide it, -"God Carly, you can be so adorable."-

"I'm sorry." She replied on the verge of going back to sleep.

Momomi tried her best to contain her laughter because Scarlet was just so darn cute and she held her, -"Go to sleep baby."-

Scarlet snuggled up closer to her, "Night night." Just like that, she was out like a light.

Momomi however wasn't tired yet and flipped through the channels to see if there was anything good to watch till she felt sleepy enough to join her beautiful red head.

As she was watching TV, her door slowly opened up and in came, -"Shion?"- Momomi whispered.

-"Hey Momomi, are you busy?"-

-"No."-

-"Can I talk to you?"-

It pained Momomi to separate herself from her vixen and part of her wanted to tell Shion to not bother her but decided against it, -"Yeah sure."- She very slowly and gently got out of bed to not wake Scarlet.

-"You'd better have a good reason for getting me away from Carly."- she said but immediately turned into a smirk to let Shion know she wasn't mad at her.

-"Well… it is important," Shion began, -"I don't know if you remember but Chikaru's birthday is coming up."-

-"Oh yeah, you're right. I almost forgot myself."-

-"I got her this, I don't know if she'll like this, so I want to show you to get your opinion."- Shion pulled out a small rectangular box and opened it, revealing a necklace with a gem shaped into a heart and the edges had pink studded diamonds.

-"Wow, it's beautiful."- Momomi remarked on the gem, just by seeing it she knew that Chikaru would love it.

Shion ran her fingers through her blonde hair, -"So… you think she'll love it?"-

Momomi raised an eyebrow, -"Are you really asking me that?"- she chuckled, -"Come on Shion, you know she'll love it."-

-"I don't know… I mean I'm horrible at getting gifts, remember what I got her last birthday."- Shion shook her head as her face turned red, -"I got her socks."- she shook her head bashfully.

Momomi tried hard to contain her laugh as it was a strange and funny gift in her opinion, -"Hey don't worry, this is a great gift trust me."-

-"I also got her these."- she retrieved a large notebook and a thin box, -"She still loves to draw and design stuff so I got her one of these."-

-"A sketch book and drawing pencils, very thoughtful Shion."- She smiled, -"These aren't bad gifts Shion, these are great."-

Shion nodded, -"Good, for a while I thought these wouldn't do and I was beginning to worry."-

Just as they were talking, they all saw Hikari walking towards them, dressed in her usual pajamas heading towards her room. Once she got closer to them, she greeted Shion and ignored Momomi and entered her room without an another word.

-"She still won't talk to you?"-

Momomi only scoffed, -"Like I care. I already said what I needed to say."-"

-"So she's staying for a week right?"-

Momomi shrugged her shoulders, -"Beats me."-

-"I'll ask her tomorrow."- she turned to Momomi, -"Well I'll let you get some sleep."-

-"Shion, do you have anything that can help me go to sleep?"-

Shion yawned, -"Having trouble sleeping?"-

-"Well just right now, I don't feel sleepy."-

Shion looked at her watch seeing that it was getting really late, -"Hang on a sec, Chikaru might have something. She had insomnia for a while and she bought some good sleep aids."-

-"Chikaru had insomnia?"- Momomi was quite surprised.

-"Not just her actually… I had it too… well mostly me but she had stayed up all night with me just to keep me company."-

-"That's amazing of her."- Momomi smiled, it truly was heartwarming to see Chikaru do such amazing things for the people she cares about.

Shion couldn't fight back the giggle that came out, -"I felt so bad because she always looked so tired and I would always tell her to get some sleep but she refused till I would sleep myself."- She smiled at the memory, -"But anyway, hang on I'll be back."- She went back into her room, and came out after a few seconds and gave Momomi a sleep aid which she took without hesitation and waited for the pill to take effect. After saying good night, the two retreated back to their own rooms.

She crawled under the blanket and snuggled up next to Scarlet as she resumed watching TV till she felt sleepy which didn't take too long. She found her eyes feeling like she had boulders attached to them and without further delay, she turned off the TV and laid back then closed her eyes, out like a light in only a few seconds.

 **End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The delightful aroma of scented candles filled the air, as it slowly brought her to her senses. She felt hands very gently massaging her shoulders and back. Scarlet moaned softly as a smile formed on her face, she then felt those same hands turn her over to her back and then the sensation of those soft lips pressing against her as they gave each other a loving, morning kiss.

"Good morning baby." She said as she took in a deep breath.

-"Hey sexy."-

Scarlet put her hands behind her head as she laid back, "I'm amazed you woke up before me."

She scoffed, -"I wouldn't have."- hearing Scarlet giggle was enough to say that she knew why she was awake.

"Nagisa?"

-"Tsubomi, Hikari, Yaya, Nagisa, Chikaru… and Eli. They are so loud in the morning."- Momomi parted Scarlet's red hair away from her face, -"I'm amazed Ember can sleep through it all."-

"Oh you have no idea." She chuckled, "Have I ever told you that she slept through an earthquake once."

Momomi blinked, -"Really?"-

"Oh yeah, I was awake through the whole thing and I was amazed that she didn't feel it."

-"Wow."-

"Yeah, so this is not gonna wake her up at all unless you actually go in there and wake her up."

-"I wish I could do that."-

Scarlet chuckled, "Don't we all?" she sat up as she gave herself a good stretch, "So what's the plan?"

-"Well I was just thinking of going back to sleep."- She threw herself on the mattress, -"But… I'm not sleepy anymore."-

"Baby, we should really move our stuff to the end of the hall. It's no big deal, besides its more quiet there."

Momomi sighed, -"Part of me wants too and the other part is just lazy to move."-

Scarlet shook her head, "Well then, how about if I do this?" she then reached for Momomi's lower regions and she gasped in surprise.

-"Carly?!- she said, -"So feisty."- Their morning soon after that was filled with passion till they glanced at their clock seeing it past noon and decided to head on down with their friends.

"Come on, let's go see what everyone else is doing."

-"Do we have too?"-

"Unless you want to stay here and have sex all day?"

-"Don't joke around Carly, you know I'll take you up on that."- Momomi smirked knowing that she could pounce on Scarlet on any given moment.

Scarlet laughed, "Come on lets go."

Momomi sighed loudly, -"Fiiine."-

The two slowly headed down the steps hearing everyone talking amongst themselves, Chikaru and Shion were in the living room with Nagisa and Shizuma watching TV. Scarlet only assumed that Yaya, Tsubomi were in the game room and no doubt that Hikari might be with them. As for Eleanor and Miyuki she could only guess that they were either out or somewhere in the house. Ember on the other hand was probably still asleep otherwise the whole house would have heard her.

The two girls joined the girls in the living room as Chikaru had put in an action movie and they could tell just by the amount of guns and explosions on screen.

Scarlet could hear someone coming down the steps and when she glanced over she saw Ember going to the front door.

"Hey Ember." She called her cousin, "Oh hey, what's up." She walked up and gave her a hug.

"Going somewhere?" she noticed that she was all dressed up and ready to go.

"Yeah, gonna go meet someone."

"Natasha am I right." They all turned around seeing Eleanor heading down the steps with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh really?" Scarlet smirked, "Oh my god you two." Ember laughed, "Well anyway, gonna go meet her so I'll see ya girls later." She opened the door and walked down the steps. She sat on her motorcycle, zipped up her leather jacket and gloves, scarf then slipped on her helmet and flicked the visor the down to protect her eyes from the wind. She revved up the bike and took off.

-"Whoa, since when did she drive a motorcycle!?"- Yaya looked out the window.

"She always did," Scarlet looked out, "Last she told me it was in the shop."

-"Sugoi!"- Hikari shouted as everyone looked at her and laughed.

* * *

Ember looked around, seeing the building that Natasha had suggested to hangout, a coffee shop for starters and see where it went from there. She entered it, trying to spot Natasha which didn't take long after seeing her wave at her to let her know she was there.

"Heey Natasha." She took a seat, "How's it going."

"It's been alright, just settled in my home now. What about you Ember?" she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well nothing new to tell, just hanging out with my cousin and my friends." She began, "Just enjoying what time I have left here till I go back and film the rest of the show."

"Oh that is right, you are that amazing actor in that show."

"So you've seen it?" she smiled.

"Oh yes, it has been very addicting. I can not get enough of it." Natasha smiled.

"Glad to know I'm doing a good job then." The two smiled at each other, "So Natasha where do you want to go? Or do?" Though Ember smirked knowing what exactly she wanted to do with this sexy amazon in front of her.

"I know, we can check out that new arcade place that opened up."

Ember was taken aback, "You like arcades?"

"Why yes I do, it is how you say 'kickass'." Natasha stood up and grabbed Ember and took a few blocks down the streets and stepped into the arcades.

"I gotta say, you surprised me," she laughed, "I learn something new from you whenever I see you."

"Well that is not fair, I wish to learn more about you Ember." Natasha smirked.

"Maybe some other time." She looked around, "How about we play something."

"Yes let us destroy the competition!"

"Wait, you mean compete? Against these people?"

"Why yes of course, surely you did not expect us to just ride it out on something easy, yes?" before Ember could even protest, Natasha had called out all the other gamers in that room into a friendly battle in a shooter game to see who could get the most points. It wasn't until another kid re-challenged them to a rhythm game, or rather a dancing game and immediately assumed the two girls would back down.

Ember's face lost color because she knew she'd be blown out on the water because she had no rhythm and didn't exactly know how to dance, let alone in a game.

The first challenger stepped up, "Watch and learn ladies." He said as she smirked while Natasha only crossed her arms and waited to see this guy's moves. Ember made sure to watch carefully and see how the game worked in order to be able to play more competently.

"Beat that lady." He challenged Natasha who only laughed as she waved her hand, dismissing his taunt and stepped up the platform, removed her jacket to reveal she was wearing a tight sleeveless and exposed her well toned arms. So she selected her song and the intense bass filled the area. Ember watched in awe as Natasha scored thousands and thousands of points, eventually making a million and still going higher. Ember wasn't the only person that was impressed; the two boys that challenged them had to pick their jaws off the floor knowing that Natasha meant business.

Ember however had to pick her jaw up for a different reason, she could not stop staring at Natasha's sexy body. The dance was mesmerizing and her eyes were fixed on her butt as she danced but glanced up, seeing her skin glisten from the thin layer of sweat and her beautiful face… she was smitten.

"Beat that boys." Natasha flicked her hair, flung her jacket over her shoulder, stepped off the platform and stood by Ember's side.

"Wow, that was just… wow!" Ember praised Natasha, "You are an awesome dancer!"

"Thank you Ember." She smiled as they watched the other boy get on, while not as impressive as the boy before or Natasha, he still managed to get a decent score.

"Alright your turn Ember." Natasha gently pushed Ember up the platform, "Um wait, I cant dance!"

Natasha giggled, "You will be fine, you do not have to pick the hardest difficulty." Ember's heart was pounding , she swear it could burst out of her chest at any moment. Though in her fear she forgot to switch the difficulty after she picked her song.

Ember was shocked, and surprised for the first few seconds as the song began to play and she felt overwhelmed trying to keep up. But she took a second and gathered her thoughts and began to give it her all.

While they watched, it finally hit Natasha that she was hanging out with a celebrity… a celebrity that wasn't at all what she thought. She had always figured that celebrities were stuck up people and were easily annoyed with their fans and did all they could to keep them away. But here was a girl like Ember, a girl she was a fan off and not once was she annoyed with anyone that recognized her, she welcomed it though at the same time she didn't want people to make a big deal and to just treat her like a normal person. Natasha admired this girl and at the same time… she felt something for her but it couldn't be what she thought… could it? There was no way a girl like her, would ever be interested in a small time woman like herself… would she?

"Well… it was not that bad for your first time Ember." Natasha looked at the score seeing that it was slightly better than the previous player. The two combined each other's scores to see which team scored the highest and Ember's team had won… by three points.

"That was amazing," The boy shook Ember's hand and Natasha, "Good game ladies." He smiled at them as they prepared to take their leave. As they began to walk away they heard.

"hey wait, isn't that." one said, "Holy shi—That's Ember Lain!" Ember stopped hearing her name and turned around seeing the two boys rush at her with three girls in toll.

"Ms. Lain, huge fan! Can you sign this." They all held out a small notepad, Ember couldn't help but smile, "Sure thing." She signed their notepads and she had to hug one girl because she broke down in tears as she finally met her idol. After thanking her fans for their support and spending a little time as they asked her a few questions, they left the arcades and got right back out into the harsh cold winds.

"So what now?" Ember asked with a smile on her face.

"I have to say Ember, you are not at all as I thought." She smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I do not mean to offend, but some actors do not like being bothered." Natasha replied.

"Ah, I see." She chuckled, "Well I love my fans, they're the main reason I can support myself."

"I can see that." Natasha couldn't look away from her beautiful face and piercing eyes, "Anyway, what do you want to do now?"

"How about we go watch a movie?"

"I believe the theater was packed." Natasha had seen it on her way to meet Ember earlier, "It doesn't have to be a theater, we can just pick out a movie and watch it at your place."

"Sounds like plan." The two hopped on Ember's motorcycle and rode to a movie store, rented a movie and followed Natasha's guidance to her home. They entered the building and rode the elevator up to Natasha's home.

Upon entering her home, Ember noticed it was a simple but lovely home and she didn't have many flashy decorations, preferring to keep it simple and inviting.

"Nice place Natasha." Ember looked around, noticing that she had no pictures of herself or family.

"Thank you Ember." Natasha hung her jacket in the closet, "Best I can do, but it is very comfortable here."

"Working for Nell is amazing I take it?" Ember smiled at her.

"Of course, I am able to see her every day and 'hang out,' but it is great working there."

"That's nice, well I'm glad you're doing well." She followed Natasha to their living room and inserted the movie to watch it together. Thirty minutes passed them by as they watched the movie, greatly enjoying one another's company.

Natasha glanced over to look at Ember and she couldn't shake the feeling of being attracted to this girl, it was driving her crazy. Did she love her, it couldn't be could it? they had just now began to spend time with one another but there was a sense of feeling that the two were able to relate to one another but she had no idea about Ember's past though she much wanted to know.

Ember caught Natasha staring at her and her giggle snapped the Amazon woman out of it, "Somethin wrong Natasha?" she smirked.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong Ember." Ember however grinned as she slowly moved closer to Natasha till finally she straddled on her lap and wrapped her arms behind her neck.

"Are you sure?" she said, "If something is on your mind, then just say it."

Natasha's heart began to beat faster having Ember this close to her, she instinctively wrapped her arms around her, "Just... wanted to say that you are very beautiful Ember."

"So are you, and very sexy." She smirked and without warning pressed her lips on hers, Natasha was caught by surprise by the act, but didn't protest as she slowly warmed up to it. Ember grabbed Natasha's hands and guided them to feel her body to let her know that she was hers. Natasha slid her hands to Ember's butt and lifted her up as she stood up while carrying Ember all the while and made her way to Natasha's room.

It had been a while for Natasha but found nothing but passion in their love making and it was everything she could have hoped for.

As for Ember, she was excited, turned on and completely loving this experience with the girl she found so irresistible and incredibly sexy, there was a certain aura about her that drew Ember more closer to her.

Natasha began to assault Ember's neck with kisses and just by hearing her breathe and moan was enough to tell her it was driving her crazy.

They were lost in ecstasy for a while till it slowly came to a stop and after resting for a few minutes, Ember began to get changed as it was getting late and didn't want to make her cousin worry for her.

"I have to say, you really satisfied my curiosity." She giggled, "It was amazing."

Natasha turned over with a smile on her face, "So what happens now?"

"Well I'm gonna go home, my cousin is gonna get worried if I don't head back." She said as she finished tying her boots.

"What about us?"

"what about it?" she said only to realize what she meant, "Wait, you know this was just to fool around right?" she said but seeing Natasha's face she knew that she thought there would be more to it, "You're not bringing any emotions or feelings into this right? Like I said I was just foolin around."

"So… there would be nothing between us?"

Ember sighed, "No." she was convinced that Natasha wanted to fool around too, Ember had no idea she would have wanted a romantic relationship with her.

"Is this not what you wanted too?" She asked as she sat closer to Ember.

"I…ugh." She hung her head, Ember had no intention of hurting her this way, "I just can't…"

Natasha grew curious, "What do you mean? What is wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ember you know you can talk to me right?"

She chuckled, "We hardly know each other that well."

"But we are friends are we not? And friends help each other? You can trust me." Ember seemed to think it over but all Natasha heard was a sniff and Ember wipe her eye.

Ember stood up, "I gotta go." She left her home quietly and quickly, got back on her motorcycle and drove away.

Natasha was greatly concerned for Ember, what happened to her to make her want to avoid intimate relationships? She cared about her even though they hardly knew each other but in the short time that they did, it was clear that Natasha was falling in love with her and wanted to help her.

 **End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now quick to thing to say, this chapter is going into some dark territory so I apologize in advance.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

-"Yaya-baka! Tell me where you're hiding it!"- Yaya held onto her sides in a fit of laughter as Tsubomi franticly searched for her lucky headband that she always wore on her pink hair.

-"I'm not hiding anything!" She laughed trying to catch her breath but Tsubomi looked adorable and a little funny as she looked furious with Yaya.

-"You lost it didn't you!"- Tsubomi looked under the bed seeing nothing. As she sat up she saw her headband dangling in front of her face.

-"It was on the night stand dummy."- Yaya giggled as she held it in front of her face, -"I believe an 'I'm sorry' is in order."- She smirked teasingly as Tsubomi looked away with a crimson hue on her face.

-"I bet you hid it there!"- Tsubomi said which only made Yaya laugh even harder.

-"I didn't even hide anything, I bet you left it there and forgot about it."-

-"Ugh!"- she turned around as she crossed her arms and pouted.

-"You're soo cute when you're angry."- Yaya sat behind her, -"What's the matter? Angry that I didn't take it or that you can't blame me for it?"- when Tsubomi didn't answer, Yaya only laughed more because she knew she was right.

Before Yaya could even keep teasing her about it, a knock came at their door and it opened up, -"Tsubomi-chan?"- the two looked at the door.

-"Hikari? Is something wrong?"-

She shook her head, -"No, Chikaru-chan is looking for you."-

-"Okay, I'll be right there."- she stood up and left to go find Chikaru to save herself even further teasing.

After she was gone there was a small silence between the two of them, -"Yaya-chan, can I talk to you?"-

Yaya felt uncomfortable being around Hikari, she just felt strange towards her and didn't really want to be around her but at the same time this was the girl that was her closest friend in Spica.

-"Um… yeah?"- Yaya began the conversation.

-"Can I ask you something,"- She waited till Yaya nodded her head, -"Why have you ignored me? I thought we were best friends, you've been very cold to me lately."- Yaya wanted to scoff at that comment but refrained from doing so, -"Every time I would try to call you, you would never pick up the phone. Sometimes your phone immediately took me to voicemail."-

Yaya didn't even know how to answer that, all she knew was that the friendship they once had was almost entirely gone. She had so much to tell her, like breaking her heart over and over, leaving her in her time of need to be with Amane. Days when she needed a shoulder to lean on but Hikari would spend her time with that girl, and whenever Yaya would try and talk with her, all that was in Hikari's mind was Amane.

-"What would you care."- Yaya replied, Hikari was visibly shocked to hear that response, -"I tried talking with you like we used too, I tried giving it a shot again but in the end all I feel is…hate."- Yaya finished.

-"You…hate me?"- Hikari felt like a hammer was taken to her heart.

-"Among other things." She said coldly.

-"Yaya… why are you being this way towards me?"- Hikari stepped closer.

-"You ask why!?"- she scoffed, -"After everything that's happened! Well news flash, Amane happened! I know it's been years but it still hurts Hikari."-

-"Yaya…"- she looked away.

-"I'm not talking about what I felt for you, I'm over that. But I can't forget the pain you caused me Hikari! I needed you, I felt like crap and I had no one to talk to about what was bothering me! You ignored me to be with Amane, you hurt me to be with Aname!"- Yaya felt herself losing it, everything she's kept inside was pouring out, -"I'm sorry for trying to get you to love me, for what I did to you, forcing myself on you! I wish I could take that back and it hurts me that I did that to you. I accepted that you and I could never be together but that didn't change the fact that I needed my best friend, to help me when I needed it the most! but guess what!? You were never there! Eli, Tsubomi, they were there for me more than you ever were!"-

-"Gomenasai Yaya!"- she cried, -"I had no idea that I was doing this to you, I should have known! But you knew I loved her, you kept trying to make me leave her. What did you want me to do!? Forget about her?"- Hikari's tears flowed down her face, -"You're right, I didn't pay any attention to you after I talked with Amane… I left you behind and I can never forgive myself for it. you were my best friend Yaya and I treated you like you didn't exist anymore."- she wiped her tears, -"I'm glad that Tsubomi and Eli were able to be there for you when I was ignorant to know you needed me… gomenasai Yaya-chan."-

Hikari didn't wait for Yaya's reply as she ran out the room, almost bumping into Tsubomi who had been hearing their argument. She ran to her room and closed the door.

Tsubomi walked inside their room, seeing Yaya facing the window as she quietly sniffed, -"So that's what you decide to do after you haven't seen her for so long?"- Tsubomi asked.

Yaya tried to stiffen her cries, -"You heard that?"-

-"Everyone did Yaya, we could all hear the shouting."- Yaya only chuckled not having realized that she was shouting at Hikari, part of her didn't want to yell at her but she had to vent out everything she had endured thanks to Amane, that drove Hikari away from her. While she did truly let Hikari go all those years ago after she realized they could not be together, she still needed her best friend which sadly had left her behind at Astraea Hill.

Tsubomi and Eleanor had been there for since the beginning and stood by her as Hikari slowly pulled away from Yaya and had helped her in her times of need.

-"Was I wrong Tsubomi? To yell at her like that?"-

Tsubomi was quiet for a moment as she stood next to Yaya and held her hand, -"I remember seeing you so broken down when she was never there. I remember how you were during the Etolie election, I couldn't bear seeing you so sad."- she said, -"You have every reason to be mad."-

Yaya sighed, -"You think I over-reacted?"-

Tsubomi looked at the window, -"I think carrying that sadness with you as long as you have, it's expected to react the way you did."-

Yaya only chuckled, -"So you do think so."- she glanced at Tsubomi, -"You don't have to sugarcoat it."-

-"I was angry too."- she said after a long silence.

-"What?"-

-"When I realized I first loved you I felt stupid because I knew a girl like you would never like me and I always thought I'd never be together with you, that's why I annoyed you so much but when Hikari met Amane, I saw what it was doing to you. When I would visit you I could see how sad you were, I hated what she was doing to you and I wanted to tell you that I would always be there for you but I was afraid."-

-"I…I had no idea."-

-"Of course not, I kept this to myself."- she replied, -"I let it go because I had you in my life and I wanted to do everything I could to make you happy. I wanted to forget what she did to you and to make you forget even if it was a just a little, because she was my friend too and your happiness was more important than holding a grudge."-

The tears that never left quickly came back, -"You've made me really happy Tsubomi,"- she shook her head, -"I've never been happier in life."- she hugged her.

Tsubomi smiled as she hugged her baka, taking in her warmth, her scent and feeling their cheeks touch, -"Arigato Tsubomi."-

They slowly broke off the hug, Tsubomi then gave her a kiss that said 'I love you so much.'

-"I'll go talk to her."-

Yaya stopped her, -"No, I'd rather do it."-

-"I know you would, but there are things I have to talk to her about."-

Yaya sat on the bed, -"Want me to come with you?"-

She shook her head, -"No, I want to talk to her alone."- Yaya only nodded as Tsubomi quietly left the room.

* * *

Ember closed the garage door behind her as she turned off her bike, placed her helmet on the steering bars and let out a sigh. She was saddened that she had to hurt Natasha that way, she was only in it to fool around but Natasha had other plans. But wait, there was no reason she should even be feeling like this right? Ember shook her head and got off her bike and entered Eleanor's home with a smile on her face, besides Natasha would get over it…right?

She stepped into the rooms, feeling the warm air greet her cold body as she made her way inside. She hung her jacket and went into the living room to sit down and watch some television and warm up by wrapping herself up in blankets.

She grabbed some extra blankets and did as she had planned; she wrapped herself in blankets and turned on the television as she began to relax. She flipped through channels and see if anything interesting was on but sadly there was nothing to watch besides a movie she had already seen before.

Even though she was glued to the TV, her mind however was not. All she could think about was breaking Natasha's heart, but why did she feel like this? She was just fooling around, she had no interest in pursuing a relationship and like she said, Natasha would get over it. she smiled once again after putting those thoughts aside but not even a few seconds till they resurfaced in her mind and was once again feeling horrible.

"Ah god damn it, what's wrong with me?" she threw her head back as she groaned, till she bolted right up, "Oh god no." she wasn't…in love? Was she? She shook her head, she better not be because she swore off relationships and would kill herself if she found herself in love. She was in it for the fun, nothing more. Yet… she couldn't get Natasha out of her head, her face after she had broken her heart, she couldn't get that out of her head.

She was only feeling pity, yeah that was it. No way she would ever be in love, this lovey dovey stuff wasn't for her, it never was but she did feel bad for Natasha because she didn't mean to hurt her that way but it happened regardless.

"There's my favorite cousin!" Scarlet jumped on top of Ember as the two laughed and playfully wrestled each other. Momomi walked up behind them with a smile on her own face, seeing how close the two were. The two giggled as they wrestled against one another till Scarlet let out a small cry.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Ember tried her best to untangle Scarlet's hair from her foot, "You ever think about cutting your hair Scarly?"

"Heck no." she undid the last tangle off Ember's foot and her hair was once again free, "I love my hair."

"I can see that."

Scarlet quickly lit up, as a smile spread from ear to ear on her face, "So, how did your date with Natasha go?"

Ember felt nervous answering that question, "Um…it went good, yeah."

"So is she your girlfriend now?" Scarlet asked, "She has to be, look at how nervous Ember looks." Momomi added.

"No… no she's not my girlfriend, you know I don't want one."

"So… then why—" Scarlet immediately knew what happened, "Ember, you slept with her didn't you?"

"Yup." She smiled.

"And yet, you two aren't dating?" Scarlet couldn't quite understand why she wouldn't date Natasha yet was able to sleep with her with no problem when it was clear that her cousin really liked her.

"I don't see it to be a problem, do you?" Ember smirked.

"Well… I uh, I don't know. I mean that's kinda weird, I mean you like her don't you?" Scarlet asked.

"She has a point Ember, every time she's here you have this expression on you that says you like her maybe even love her."

Ember sat up, "Look I think she's hot okay, and she thought I was hot too so why not have some fun ya know. No commitments."

"But that sounds…strange," Scarlet looked at her cousin, "No, you're lying. You like her Ember, I've known you long enough to know when you're lying to me. Now tell me the truth, you like her don't you."

Ember stood up, "Look its none of your business Scarly okay, I don't want to talk about this." She tried to walk past her till Scarlet grabbed her arm.

"Ember?"

Momomi grabbed Scarlet's hand, "Let her go babe." She said which Scarlet slowly did, she just wanted to know what was eating away at her beloved cousin.

-"She'll tell you when's ready,"- Momomi said softly, -"Something big must have happened to her, I can see it."-

"I want to know Momomi, she's my only family."

-"I know, we just have to wait till Ember wants to talk about it."

Ember was going up the stairs till she bumped into Eleanor, "Oh hey Nelly." She said but Eleanor had a concerned expression on her face.

"Um Natasha called and asked to see if you were okay?" she said till it finally clicked, "Wait… what were you doing at Natasha's house?" she smirked.

Ember smiled, though she faked it to keep a happy face, "You two went on a date didn't you?" Ember didn't say anything, "So is she your girlfriend now?"

"No she's not. We just hung out, that's it." Ember corrected.

"Mm-hmm, so did something happen? I mean she called to make sure you were okay, that something bothered you very badly."

"I'm okay alright." Ember raised her voice slightly as she walked past Eleanor and went up the stairs and down the hall to her room. She closed the door behind her and sat in her on her bed till she threw herself back on the soft mattress.

Though she didn't want to admit it to anyone a while ago, something was indeed bothering Ember. More like something that has been eating away at her for years, leaving her angry with the world and she knew she would have to tell her cousin eventually but she had always hoped she wouldn't have too. But now it seems that Ember was unknowingly nearing her breaking point, all because of the mixed feelings she was having towards Natasha and her previous problem.

An hour had passed as Ember had locked herself in her room till she finally came out, bumping into Hikari.

"Sorry about that."

"it's alright." The two could easily tell that they were feeling awful, they walked together towards the stairs and headed down.

"You okay?" Ember asked.

"Y-yes," she replied, "Just feeling bad."

Ember nodded, "Yeah same here, well more like confused."

"What do you mean Ember-chan?"

Ember scratched her head, "I… wouldn't even know how to begin but I guess the short version is I…like…someone but at the same time I refuse to accept it because I never want to feel that emotion towards anyone."

Hikari was stunned, "But why Ember-chan? Loving someone is a wonderful feeling." She said.

"For you maybe… but I can't do something like that."

"Ember-chan, this is why it's amazing to have someone at your side who will care for you, give you a shoulder to lean on when you're sad. You will never be alone Ember-chan." Hikari placed her hand on her idol, the girl she looked up too from her show.

Ember chuckled, "It would be nice, to not be alone." She shook her head, "No, I can't commit to something as a relationship."

"Have you ever had one Ember-chan?" Hikari asked.

Ember didn't say anything and Hikari noticed it, so she took the initiative, "Well whatever the case, you shouldn't give up on love Ember-chan. You should give it another chance, I promise you that you'll never be alone." She hugged her amazing idol.

She only smiled as she walked inside the living room, seeing Eleanor, Scarlet and Natasha in the same room. Ember held her breath. All she wanted to do was just walk out and she was about too.

"Ah there you are." Scarlet stood up.

"Natasha…what brings you here?" Ember asked.

"She was worried about you, and came to check up on you and make sure you were okay." Scarlet answered, "Yeah you really worried her." Eleanor added.

"Well I'm good, so she can go." Ember answered which shocked the two of them, Momomi wasn't blind to it, there was something deep down that was killing the red headed girl.

"Ember why are you being that way? I thought we were friends?" Natasha said.

"We are, but I'm fine okay."

Natasha looked at her, "No you are not. I have never seen you act this way."

"I have to agree, this isn't you Ember." Her cousin followed up, "What's the matter, you know you can talk to us right? We're always here for you just like you were for us." Eleanor added.

Ember looked at them, tears wanting to escape her lashes, "I'm fine okay."

"Ember, we don't mean to pry but you're really worrying me." Scarlet said, "You're my cousin."

"Just shut up." Ember's voice began to break as she tried desperately to hold her tears back, before she could turn around and exit she bumped into Chikaru who was coming to ask Scarlet a question.

-"Ember-chan? Is something wrong?"- Chikaru immediately saw the distress on Ember's face.

"Natasha I'm sorry, I just…I just cant be with you."

She said but that wasn't enough of an answer, "What are you saying Ember?"

"Yeah that doesn't make sense, I see it in your eyes, you like her and she likes you. So what's the problem."

"I hate relationships." Ember replied as tears streamed down her face, "There nothing but lies, and pain."

"That's not true Ember-chan." Chikaru said, "Why would you say something like that?"

"Did something happen that made you lose your trust in it?"

Ember couldn't take it anymore, she was so annoyed with them that she just wanted to scream but instead she began to cry till those painful memories of her's finally resurfaced and she cried out, "I was raped okay!" the whole room fell silent, no one said a word after hearing that, it felt like they all had a hole punched through their stomachs, "There, are you happy I said it!? This is why I hate relationships!" the girls were stunned, sorrow filled each and everyone's heart hearing that, they were just completely shocked hearing Ember say something so awful that happened to her.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked being the first to break the silence, "How?"

Ember fell to her knees, "I hate relationships, there nothing but trouble, people just want one thing from you and they'll do anything to get it, they lie and lie and lie just to make you trust them," she said softly, "I had a boyfriend once… I don't know what happened, we had a good thing going. But he always wanted more from me." She cried, Chikaru on the verge of tears herself knelt down and held Ember, "One day he wants to have sex but I told him that I wasn't ready for something like that and I don't know what made him do what he did... he was such a nice person," she tried wiping her tears but more soon took their place, she covered her face with her hands as she cried, Scarlet felt her own tears flowing down her face as she knelt down in front of her dear cousin when Ember felt Scarlet's hands on her shoulders she immediately took her cousin in a hug as she cried in her shoulder, "I've never told anyone about this." She managed to say, "The only people that knew were my uncles."

Ember looked at Natasha feeling horrible to have let her on the way she did, "I'm sorry," she broke away from everyone, "I'm so sorry." She turned away from Natasha as she covered her mouth to stiffen her cries of sorrow as she walked out of the room and shut herself away in her room.

"I…I do not know what to say."Natasha was heartbroken over Ember's news, "I had no idea…" Scarlet immediately snapped back into reality and was about to chase after her cousin but Momomi stopped her.

-"Leave her be sweetie,"- Momomi held her back, -"She needs some time alone."-

"Momomi I can't leave her alone, not right now." She slipped away from her grip and ran up the steps, Momomi however didn't argue, she knew she was right even though her timing may not be great, she does need her cousin and Momomi wasn't about to get in Scarlet's way.

Eleanor ran up, catching up to Scarlet as the two went up to Ember's room together. Everyone else felt they should let those two talk with her since they are her family… her only family.

"I must see her." Natasha was about to head up.

"Wait Natasha-san," Chikaru held her hand, "Let them talk to her first, she needs them right now. This wasn't an easy thing to admit, this is all too much for Ember-chan right now. I can't even begin to imagine what this has been doing to her, carrying such a trauma like this is… is just too much." Chikaru wiped the stray tear of her cheek.

Hikari who had been listening in the back slowly made her way up to talk with Ember as she felt terrible for her and she herself was about to go through the same thing had Amane not saved her from Kaname who was on the verge on having her way with her, she wanted to do anything she could to help her idol feel better.

Scarlet and Eleanor slowly opened the door to Ember's room, finding her sitting on the corner of her bed crying softly.

Ember didn't even notice the two who entered the room and approached her.

"Ember?"

She jumped at the sound of Scarlet's voice not having expected her to follow her up.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Eleanor knelt down in front of her as did Scarlet.

"You think I didn't want too," she sniffed, "I just couldn't, I felt so humiliated, disgusting and I just…I just couldn't handle it."

Scarlet grabbed her hands, and that's when she noticed something that horrified her… there were scars on Ember's wrists.

"Ember! What is this?" Scarlet lifted Ember's wrists up.

"I felt so horrible Scarly…" more tears fell from her face, "I was so fucking angry, and they told me I had to go to counseling…but that didn't work, it still makes me wake up at night screaming."

"And you just wanted to end it?" Eleanor said more sternly but caringly.

"At the time…I really did, I couldn't live with myself after that happened, I never wanted something like that to happen to me." Ember hung her head as her tears fell onto her hands, "So I just grabbed a knife…" she took a deep breath, "But you know what stopped me from going through with it?"

"What?" Scarlet placed her hand on Ember's cheek tenderly as Eleanor sat up next to her to hug her.

"You both, I couldn't bare doing this to you. I didn't want to put you through me…killing myself, I could never do that to you two. I love you two so much, you two have been my real family, my sisters, and I wouldn't be the same without you two." Ember tried to wipe her tears away but more soon took their place as she then hugged Scarlet and pulled Eleanor to her.

Scarlet smiled as a few tears of her own escaped her lashes, "Why didn't you ever tell us? We could've helped you."

"I really wanted too, but I didn't know how. I felt so ashamed."

"Ember, we would never judge you or anything like that. You are our sister, we stand up for each other and if you told me he did that to you, I would've down right kicked his ass." Eleanor confidently told Ember, receiving a giggle from her.

Scarlet sat next to Ember, "Did they catch the guy?" she asked.

Ember nodded, "Yes, I told the police and gave them a picture of him and found him quickly soon after that. he's still doing time in prison. Good riddance."

"You said your uncles knew right, what did they do?" Eleanor asked.

She nodded, "They helped catch him. But I made them promise to not tell anyone."

"Ember…"

Ember chuckled, "I know I know, stupid thing to do. But I didn't want anyone to know."

Scarlet hugged her, "You shouldn't have to carry this alone Ember, we are always here for you whenever you need us, you know that? Whatever happens, tell us because that's what family does, we do what we can to make things right, okay Ember?"

"Okay." She smiled behind her tears as she hugged them once more, that's when the door opened up and the three girls turned and saw Hikari stand by the door.

"May I come in?" she asked to which they said yes. She stood by the bed for a moment before sitting down, "I didn't mean to disturb but I overheard…what you said Ember-chan."

Ember nodded slightly waiting for her too continue while Scarlet held her cousins hand.

"I just want you to know that you're not alone in this…I…also went through this, but Amane saved me before it got any worse." Ember nodded at her not really knowing what to say, "But I didn't get away from that safely… she touched me before Amane got there," she shook her head to shake her memories out of her mind, "I just want to say that if you need to talk to someone, I'll be here for you Ember-chan."

"That means a lot, thank you Hikari." Ember gave a crooked smile, with that said she politely excused herself from the room.

Ember looked down at her hands, "I guess… I should go talk to Natasha huh?"

"You should… but take your time okay, this wasn't an easy thing to get off your chest." Eleanor said as she wrapped her arm around her, "Yeah, and we'll be right here for you every step of the way."

"Thank you," she hugged her two sister figures, "Thank you two so much." She held them dearly as a tear fell down her cheek, grateful that she had such an amazing cousin and best friend, who would stand by her during her time of need.

 **End Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you guys have been enjoying this story as i have been writing this, now I already have two more chapters done but i'll post those later as it will give me time to keep working on the other chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The girls had gathered around the living room watching a movie and helping Ember feel better after she had finally confessed what had been eating away at her for years. They had done all they could to help her forget or at least put it behind her but sadly a trauma like that isn't so easily forgotten. Natasha had also stayed by Ember's side, offering her a lot of emotional support when she found herself breaking down, along with Scarlet and Eleanor the three of them were by her side.

-"So how's Ember doing?"- Momomi asked as she leaned against Scarlet who held her warmly as they watched the movie Chikaru had put up.

"A lot better, that's for sure," she replied then ran her hand through her red hair, "I still cant believe it you know…" she whispered.

-"I know, it's so horrible."- Momomi was still shocked by the news as was everyone else, Hikari who had been a few feet away glanced at Momomi as she thought how hypocritical she was after what she witnessed between her and Kaname.

Momomi did notice that Hikari had glared at her but ignored it, she no longer cared what she thought of her because everything she needed to tell Hikari was already said but that didn't mean she still regretted not doing anything before to help her when she needed it the most.

-"Where is Ember?"-

"She's in her room, she should be taking a nap."

-"Really? Right now? It's already five in the afternoon."-

"Yup, it don't matter to her." She chuckled, "But she likes sleeping."

-"Who doesn't."- Momomi smirked, -"Sleeping in is the best feeling ever."-

"Well I wouldn't know, its hard for me to stay asleep."

Momomi only grinned, -"Not after you and I have fun at night."- a red hue formed on Scarlet's face.

"Well…I-I mean come on, you don't even let me rest." She hid her face behind her hair.

Momomi parted it away from her face, -"When you act this cute, how can I resist?"- she giggled before pressing her lips on hers, and it was true after all Momomi was the more dominant one in their sex life which had surprised Scarlet in the beginning not knowing how much she could keep going compared to her.

Hikari glanced at them, she still couldn't believe that this girl, this same girl who had tormented her during her time in Spica was a changed girl as everyone says she was. But the more she looked at her the more she saw that maybe…just maybe they were right…no, no it wasn't, they weren't right, Momomi was still the same cold, heartless person she always was! Yet she could see that she cared about Scarlet a whole lot, and she looked… happy, unlike she did with Kaname… but no it was just a ruse, she was sure of it.

She shook her head, Hikari refused to accept that this girl was different, that she was more likable then she used to be, and that everyone was her friend. She balled her fists, this wasn't the type of person that enjoyed company, she was still the same person from before and she was only fooling everyone, Scarlet included. Hikari just couldn't understand how they could stand to be in the same room as that woman, she quietly stood up and left the room without being noticed.

On her way up she bumped into a certain loud, pink haired girl, -"Gomen, Tsubomi-chan."- Tsubomi came carrying a few extra blankets for her and Yaya.

-"That's alright Hikari-chan."- she smiled, -"Not liking the movie I assume?"-

-"No, it's not that."- Hikari replied.

-"Oh?"-

-"I just cant stand being near Momomi,"- she said, slight anger in her voice, -"I don't understand how you all could."-

Tsubomi sighed but understood why she hated her so much, -"I know I get it, but please understand Hikari-chan, she is not the same person anymore. I know that's hard to believe but she really isn't, I also felt she was still the same cold hearted witch but after spending time with her and Scarlet-chan I saw that she was so different and she is still trying to change."-

-"No, she isn't, she will never change Tsubomi-chan, there is nothing she can do to change."- Hikari was angry, that much Tsubomi could see and there was nothing she could say to make her see otherwise.

When Tsubomi didn't answer, Hikari made her way back upstairs towards her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Momomi twirled her finger around Scarlet's hair as they watched the movie, everyone in the room was also having a good time as they all were holding their girlfriends and being equally entertained by the gunfire and explosions on screen.

When a gory on screen kill flashed on screen, Momomi only chuckled, -"Seeing all this… It's still surprising."- she said.

"That Chikaru loves these movies?" Scarlet giggled.

-"Yeah, it just seems so unusual."- the two looked over seeing Chikaru with a gleam in her eye as she was completely entertained by the movie as Shion held her, giggling as she did so.

"Well, as long as she loves them."

-"Well…I'm starting to like them too."- she said, "Yeah me too." Scarlet giggled, "Shame the girl died in the scene."

-"At least she died in the hero's arms."-

"But it's so sad now, because she wanted to go with him." Scarlet grabbed some popcorn.

-"So, you want to do anything later?"- she leaned her head back.

"Um not really, I just want to stay home and hang around."

-"You really deserve a nice day of relaxing,"- Momomi smiled, -"You've done so much at Eli's company and I don't remember you asking for any time off."-

"I would've kept working but Eli made me take some time off." She giggled.

-"That's because she cares about you, she doesn't want you to burn yourself out babe."-

"I suppose so," Scarlet smiled, "I'm gonna go make some food, I'm starvin." She stood up and began to head towards the kitchen.

-"I'll come with you."- Momomi quickly followed behind her beautiful vixen to help her make food or rather try and learn how to cook as Momomi really didn't have an idea because she never bothered to learn, so this was a good opportunity.

* * *

Ember sluggishly rose up on her elbows as she woke up from a restful nap, she looked around and the moon was just rising onto the sky. She mentally scolded herself because now she would stay up all night and go back to her usual night owl person which she tried so hard to change but there was nothing she could do now.

She put on some clothes and sat on her bed, her usual energy wasn't there, normally she would be energetic and happy to go greet her friends but now it just wasn't there. Ember stood in front of her mirror, running her fingers down her face and then looked at her wrists seeing the faint scars across them.

She sighed seeing it, knowing what she did was dumb but at the time she didn't know what else to do and even though they sent her ex-boyfriend to jail, it couldn't undo all the pain and trauma he had inflicted on her.

Her heart began to hurt and her mind was now descending into a dark place as sorrow began to fill her very soul and she sat down on her bed. She hunched over, trying hard to keep herself from crying as the memories quickly began to flood her mind but at the same time she smiled because now that she had admitted her dark secret, her cousin Scarlet and her best friend Eleanor stood by her and had been helping her out in her time of need.

She wiped the stray tear that fell down her cheek, but she didn't know what else to do and before she could gather her thoughts the door opened up.

Ember turned around, "Natasha?" but seeing her now, she quickly turned away and her emotions were beginning to get out of control again as she felt like breaking down all over again.

"May I come in?" Ember only nodded her head, Natasha sat next to her, "Are you okay?"

Ember nodded, "No you are not, I can see it." Natasha could see the tears trailing down Ember's face, "Ember you do not need to hide this from me, do you not trust me?"

The red haired girl only nodded slightly, "I understand, why you kept this to yourself. It is a horrible thing to carry with you." She placed her hand on Ember's shoulder, "But I just want you to know that you can always come to me if you need me."

When Ember didn't say anything, Natasha thought it best to leave her alone till, "I'm sorry." She stopped and turned to look at Ember.

"I didn't mean to…to hurt you like this." She said softly, tears continued to roll down her face. Natasha sat back down.

"You did not hurt me Ember." She replied warmly, "I was only worried about you."

"How could I not, I… I led you on and I never stopped to think what I was doing to you." Ember lowered her head.

"Ember, I feel you too felt the same thing I did."

She shook her head, "No, you know I never want a relationship."

Natasha smiled slightly, "I think you are lying," she said seeing Ember glance at her, "If you truly did not want one, you would not have bothered apologizing to me. You need to stop lying to yourself Ember, listen to your heart."

"I did once, and look what happened."

Natasha sat closer, "And you honestly think I would hurt you?" she said so tenderly.

Ember tried wiping the tears away but more kept taking their place, "…No. I just… I just have a hard time trusting people."

"Ember, I would not lie to you." Natasha placed her hand on Ember's.

"How would I know? How do I know you're not lying to me right now?" she looked at her hand grasping hers.

"Ember you know me, I will not ever do that to you."

"I barely know you Natasha."

"And I would to get to know you Ember."

Ember said nothing, "Ember, I love you. I know it is crazy, but the short time we spent together I feel a connection between us." She looked at her behind her watery eyes, Natasha then held Ember's face tenderly, whisking away the tears, "And I would never, ever do anything to hurt you. You can trust me."

Ember closed her eyes, seeing more tears trail down her face, "I... I don't want to be hurt again."

"You won't be, you will never have to feel that again." Natasha smiled, "Because I will be there to make sure that you never feel that, and if you do… I will do everything I can to help you feel better."

"Do…do you really mean that?"

Natasha didn't reply instead she leaned in closer and pressed her lips on Ember's, instantly making her feel lost within a long wanted love, a kiss she returned warmly as she turned her body and hugged Natasha as they kissed. There was nothing but love and truth behind Natasha's actions, truly in love with this girl and Ember would be lying if she said she didn't feel a thing for this beautiful amazon because only now did she realize that she did love her.

"I do not want you to ever be afraid," Natasha said softly, "I will always be here for you, that I promise Ember."

Ember held her tighter, "I'm just afraid, I'm afraid of everything."

Natasha pulled her away slightly to be able to look into her enchanting eyes, "You do not have to be, we will take it one step at a time." She held her once again, "I love you Ember." She felt Ember tighten her hold.

"I…I…"

Natasha hushed her, "You do not have to say it right away Ember, I understand how hard it must be to say those words to someone and I do not want you to feel pressured."

Ember placed her hand on Natasha's cheek, "I'm not…" she looked at her, "I really do…" she kissed her once more.

Natasha smiled, knowing that she too felt the same for her, "How about we go downstairs and see your cousin?"

"Yeah, she must be thinkin that I may be asleep." She flicked her blonde bang away from her eye and opened the door as the two began to walk downstairs but as they walked Ember glanced at Natasha, feeling her heart flutter as she now realized she was in a relationship with her and it brought a smile to her face.

Ember slowly and hesitatingly reached for Natasha's hand and while it surprised her, she welcomed it as the two walked hand in hand downstairs to join their friends.

* * *

Hikari walked along the halls, and knocked on the door to Yaya's room but when she got no answer she opened the door and found no one in it.

-"Yaya-chan?"- she looked around but she was startled by the sound of a door opening, Hikari turned seeing Yaya step out of her bathroom, drying herself off after taking a shower.

-"Hikari?"- Yaya was surprised to see her in her own room.

-"Yaya-chan,"- she said as she glanced away, -"I'm leaving."-

-"Nani?"-

-"I know you don't like having me around,"- she began, -"I came here to try and apologize for hurting you, and maybe try to go back to the way things were between us, as my best friend…the person who helped me get through Spica and gave me what I really needed, confidence in myself."- Hikari glanced away, -"Since I've been here, you've avoided me and I can tell you really don't like talking to me anymore… Every time I try you just lock yourself in your room"- She sighed, -"But you know something Yaya-chan, I don't blame you, I'm not even angry… this was all my fault because I broke your heart over and over again, and I chased after Amane even though you encouraged me to be with her, I could tell it hurt you to even suggest such a thing to me...Gomenasai Yaya-chan, if I could take back all the pain I caused you I would."

Yaya was truly stunned, she had no idea how to even respond to Hikari.

-"It's okay Yaya-chan, you don't have to say anything."- Hikari noticed Yaya's stunned expression, -"It was just something I wanted to tell you. Although I wish you would just yell at me, tell me I was stupid because it would make this more easier."- Hikari looked into her amber colored eyes, -"Before I met Amane, I did love you Yaya-chan."- Hikari turned around to finally leave Yaya alone and opened the door.

-"Hikari, wait."- she stopped in her tracks, -"Gomenasai. I shouldn't have avoided you the way I did for all these years, and ignored your calls. But you really broke my heart Hikari, the more I watched you and Amane, the more my heart was stepped on. I thought you felt the same for me but when…when I tried to kiss you and you shoved me off you, that's when I knew…I knew you didn't feel the same and after that you became more distant with me, you would look for Amane and left me alone in our room for as much as I can remember. I couldn't stand it anymore Hikari, I felt you didn't care about our friendship and you just wanted Amane more then anyone but I suppose that was true even though I didn't want to accept it."- Yaya took a breath but strangely she didn't feel like crying nor did she feel sad, this was something she had wanted to tell her, she had accepted at the time that her best friend was gone and there was nothing she could do anymore.

Hikari didn't say a word for a while till, -"I'm glad Eli-chan was able to do what I didn't."- she finally said after a long silence, -"I'm glad she made you happy and helped you forget about me."- she left the room, Yaya however felt strange. She wanted to be mad at Hikari for leaving her behind but at the same time she was the same girl she had became friends with and helped during her time of need as did Hikari.

Yaya bolted outside, catching up to Hikari, -"Hikari!"- She turned around, -"Don't go!"-

-"Yaya-chan?"-

-"I wont lie, I did hate what you did between us…we were best friends Hikari, we were always there for each other. We cant take back what we've done, but…"- she lowered her gaze before looking back up into Hikari's sea blue eyes, -"But I want us to go back to the way we were, when we were friends."-

Hikari smiled, -"I've wanted to hear you say that for so long…"- she wanted to shed a few tears of joy, -"But…I think its still for the best that I leave."- she said ever so gently because she knew that things would probably not be the same and after all she had Eleanor now, a girl that was so close to Yaya just like she used to be.

Just as Hikari turned to walk away, she quickly felt Yaya's arms embrace her, -"Don't go Hikari."-

-"Yaya-chan?"-

-"We both did things to each other that we regret, I… regret ignoring you for so long because I was just so hurt, but you deserved an explanation."- Yaya slowly turned Hikari around to face her, -"But I want to forget all that, I want for us to start over. I want us to be best friends again."-

-"It seems like Eli-chan already took over."-

Yaya chuckled, -"The idea of having two best friends is just awesome to me Hikari."-

There was a small silence between them till Hikari finally smiled at her as a few tears rolled down her face and two embraced tenderly.

As they held each other a certain pink haired girl made her way up, spotting the two of them in a hug. Tsubomi smiled, her heart feeling warm and happy seeing the two of them like this because it showed that they finally made up with one another and were finally friends once again.

Tsubomi walked up to them, -"I'm so happy to see you two finally make up."- they both turned to Tsubomi receiving a chuckle from Hikari.

-"Yeah."- Yaya smiled.

-"So…"- Hikari glanced at the two of them, -"You have to tell me how you two ended up together,"- she giggled, -"I remember you found Tsubomi really annoying Yaya-chan, and you too Tsubomi-chan."- She looked at the two hold hands.

-"Well… Eli helped me realize my feelings for her."- Yaya said, -"If it weren't for her, we probably wouldn't have been together, and I liked Yaya-chan a lot back then but I was too afraid to tell her."- Tsubomi added with a giggle.

-"Can you tell me about it, I'm sure it'll make Yaya feel embarrassed."- Hikari laughed along with Tsubomi as the three began to head downstairs as they talked all about how they ended up being together and not once did the two regret it.

* * *

Momomi found her beautiful vixen on the sofa in their living room watching some TV, -"There's my babe."- she sat down and leaned against her.

"Hey baby." Scarlet wrapped her arms around her.

-"What you watching?"-

"Ember's show."

-"Oh really?"- Momomi looked at the screen seeing Ember playing her character and she was in a shoot out, -"Oh wow, she looks amazing."-

"That she does." She giggled, -"I never would have guess your cousin was so violent."- Momomi joked around, seeing Ember kill a few bad guys in the show as she was running away to her car.

"Ah I see you're finally watching it." the two turned towards the stairs seeing Ember and Natasha walking towards them with a smirk.

"I'm catching up, I haven't seen the last five episodes." Scarlet said, -"Yeah, well I haven't seen it but I think I'm going to now."- Momomi added as they turned back to the screen but they snapped back in a flash seeing Ember and Natasha holding hands, and the two bolted up.

"Ember!?"

-"Are you two what I think you are?"- Momomi looked at them.

"No way no way, please tell me you are Ember!?" Scarlet was trying hard to contain her shrieks of joy.

"What's going?" Eleanor came down the steps with Miyuki by her side.

"Nora look!" she pointed at Ember who blushed as Eleanor looked at them.

Eleanor was speechless for a while, "Oh. My. God!" the two ran up to Ember, cheering happily as they held her hands, "It's about time." Eleanor smiled, "I'm happy for you Ember."

"Yeah, I promise this is going to be great Ember." The two hugged her.

"thanks you two."

"So you are together." Scarlet asked.

"Yup, we are." Ember pulled Natasha to her and hugged her.

"That's so adorable!" both Scarlet and Eleanor said at the same time.

While they chatted Miyuki stood next to Momomi, -"Eli told me what happened to Ember."- Miyuki stood next to Momomi.

-"I know, I couldn't believe it either."- Momomi looked at the three, -"I felt horrible when she told us what happened."-

Miyuki sighed, -"I did too, I just didn't know what to think. To know that something so cruel like that could happen to someone as nice like Ember…I just..."-

-"Yeah."-

"Well come on, lets keep watching your show Ember." The five of them began to head over till there was a knock at the door or rather bangs.

"Are you expecting anyone Nora?"

"No."

Scarlet looked back at the door, "I'll see who it is." She walked up to the door, looked through the peep hole but saw no one, so she opened the door and in a flash someone rushed her, grabbed her shoulder and forcefully punched her stomach… at least till she looked down. She saw someone's hand holding a handle…

"Long time no see bitch." Scarlet looked up seeing the girl that had tried countless times to ruin her life. In one swift motion she pulled her hand back and Scarlet looked at the bloody knife Megan held in her hand before ramming it into her stomach once again.

 **End Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Scarlet watched as the blade went in a second time, blood continued to ooze out her wounds and drench her sweater. She didn't scream in pain, she wasn't even aware that she was just stabbed, the shock of it all dulled any sense she would've felt. She fell to the ground as Megan stood in front of her with a sinister grin on her face.

-"Carly!"- Momomi cried out, the other girls turned around seeing Scarlet on the floor holding her stomach and the girl known as Megan on top of her, about to finish the job.

"Die bitch!" Megan raised the knife in the air about to plunge it into Scarlet one more time.

Ember grabbed Megan's wrist and stopped the knife just in time and with her free hand she brutally punched Megan across the face and managed to knock the knife away.

Ember began to beat Megan's face in with unbridled rage and she had no intention of stopping till she inflicted as much pain as she had to Scarlet, everyone else ran up to Scarlet to help her.

"Oh my god, Scarlet!" Eleanor clutched onto Scarlet, "Someone call an ambulance!" Miyuki ran to the phone and dialed for an ambulance and a police unit to arrest Megan.

Momomi was stunned, she couldn't even move as she saw a puddle of blood gather under her beloved vixen at least till she eyed something. The knife that was just used on Scarlet.

Natasha followed Momomi's gaze and saw she was about to reach for the knife for who knows what but she could only assume the worst, "Momomi no!" she held Momomi by her waist to keep her from getting the knife.

"Let me go!" Momomi clearly wanted revenge as she was so devastated seeing someone hurt her soon to be wife, and she'll be damned if she was going to let this woman get away with hurting Scarlet.

"Momomi no, you cannot do this, you will be no better then she is." Momomi slowly stopped struggling as she gritted her teeth in anger while tears rolled down her face, clearly furious over what that woman did to her vixen.

-"What's going on—oh my god!"- Chikaru rushed downstairs, -"Oh no!"- Shion followed right behind her as Yaya, Tsubomi and Hikari rushed downstairs, Shizuma and Nagisa being the last ones down after hearing the commotion and they were all emotionally wrecked seeing Scarlet on the floor.

-"Scarlet-chan! It's okay, we're here."- Chikaru applied pressure to Scarlet's wounds even though there was a lot of discomfort and lots of it as Scarlet groaned in pain, -"Gomenasai Scarlet-chan, but I have to do this."- she cried.

-"Did you call an ambulance already?"- Shion asked, -"Yes, it's on its way."- Miyuki told them.

-"What about the police?"- Shizuma asked, -"Yeah we cant let that woman get away with this!"- Yaya added.

-"It's also on its way."- though Nagisa and Tsubomi could see that the girl wouldn't be going anywhere.

Ember kept punching Megan over and over and over again, Megan even fought back giving Ember a few bruises on her face but she didn't care she continued to pummel Megan leaving her fist covered in blood and she would not stop, Ember had the intention to end this woman's life and she could care less about the consequences.

"E-Embi…"

Ember stopped… the voice of her cousin made her stop and she glanced back with tears in her eyes, "E-enough." She coughed, "Don't do it…I-I don't want something…to happen…to you." She coughed again only this time blood came out her mouth.

Chikaru feared the worst seeing that and tried her best to keep Scarlet from bleeding out.

Momomi quickly came up to her and knelt by her side, -"How can you tell her to stop!? When she was going to kill you!"- Momomi cried out angrily.

"It's not worth going to jail."

"It is to me." Ember tried to calm down but it was in vain.

"I-I Don't…want you too."

Momomi held Scarlet's hand, -"Just hang in there baby."-

Scarlet chuckled, "This…is nothing baby."

-"Shut up."- Momomi tried to smile, -"Don't talk, you have to save your strength."- as they waited they all heard the familiar sounds of sirens quickly approaching Eleanor's home.

It was difficult for Chikaru to try and help because she was so devastated seeing her best friend in this state and she was losing so much blood. It became clear to her that maybe… she would not make it. Chikaru looked up to Momomi who noticed that she was looking at her and when their eyes locked, Chikaru only shook her head.

It didn't take long for Momomi to figure out what she meant, Momomi was frozen solid, all she could hear was the pounding in her own ears, every other sense was gone, she felt that her own heart had stopped. She wanted to scream at Chikaru for even telling her this, how could she even think that and so soon? There was no way in hell that she would lose her vixen…right?

Momomi looked at the knife once more, she was dead set on inflicting the same punishment to this evil woman and finally end the hatred she had for Scarlet, she could care less about what would happen to her as long as this was finally over, but before she could react the police stepped out of their cars as did the paramedics.

The paramedics wasted no time as they gently and carefully lifted Scarlet onto the stretcher and loaded her in the truck, Momomi got inside as well after Chikaru urged her to go with them.

"What happened here?" a police officer asked to the girls.

"That woman right there! She tried to kill my cousin!" Ember was the first to speak up, "She attacked her with a knife!" Shion followed up and the rest of the girls also backed up their friends in telling the officers that Megan was the one that tried to kill Scarlet, "Arrest that woman!" Chikaru pointed at Megan.

The officers believed them and after writing a few notes down, he took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Megan's hands then lifted her to her feet but as they walked to the police car she began to laugh, knowing that her deed was done and she was proud of it.

The ambulance drove through the streets as fast as it could, its loud sirens blaring through the air and made its way carefully to the hospital where Scarlet could get better treatment but time wasn't on their side as she bled out and who knows how badly damaged her insides were.

Scarlet groaned, "Mo-Momomi." She struggled in keeping her eyes open.

-"Shhh,"- Momomi softly hushed her vixen, -"Don't talk babe, save your strength."- she looked at the medic who was doing his best to keep Scarlet from bleeding out but that was an impossible task without proper treatment so the least he could do was slow it down.

"I just…want to say…" Scarlet struggled with every word she tried to say, "I…L-love you."

Tears fell from Momomi's eyes, -"I love you too, now just hang on baby. Stay awake."-

"I-I'm trying…" her voice began to sound so low as her strength began to leave her.

-"Just stay with me baby, we're almost there." Momomi could see the hospital getting closer through windshield even though she was in the back.

* * *

The truck pulled inside the hospital and quickly unloaded Scarlet inside, the medics quickly informed the nurses that were following the medics into the surgery room while Momomi followed behind them.

"I'm sorry miss, you're going to have wai—"

"The hell I am!" she rushed passed her.

"Ma'am, stop!" she chased after and grabbed her wrist, "I promise that we're going to do everything to help her."

"That's my fiancé in there," she glared at the nurse, "There is no way I'm leaving her alone!"

"Let her through."

The two of them turned and saw, "Mrs. Ashfield?"

"Let her be." She quickly rushed inside the emergency room and told Momomi that there was a room next to the operating room that she could look through.

It didn't take long till everyone else found their way inside the room with Momomi, Chikaru stood by her as did Ember and Eleanor.

-"How is she doing?"- Chikaru asked, "Have they said anything?" Ember followed up.

Momomi shook her head, "No, they just started surgery ten minutes ago." Fear and dread were etched into Momomi's voice.

-"She's going to be okay Momomi."- Shion placed a hand on her shoulder, Momomi could only hope that Shion was right because if something were to happen to her…god she couldn't even think about that happening.

The girls watched on as Scarlet's own mother performed the surgery, they knew that they had to stitch her insides up to stop the bleeding but they also had to be extra careful so they wouldn't accidentally cut something important and it turned into many painstaking hours.

Despair began to eat away at Momomi, she was about to lose it because they haven't even said anything about Scarlet. She wanted to cry, she was on a verge of a breakdown seeing Scarlet not making any progress but they had to be…right?

After some urging the girls left outside to get a breather, while Chikaru, Shion, Yaya, Eleanor and Ember stayed behind with Momomi to offer their support.

-"I cant take this anymore."- Momomi ran her hand through her hair, she was losing it now, she couldn't even accept that this was happening. However something happened which caught the attention of everyone in the room, including Scarlet's mother.

The heart monitor which was beeping steadily…flat-lined.

The room fell silent, Momomi was frozen, it was like her heart had just stopped beating and her lungs stopped breathing, her hands began to shake slightly as tears fell from her face.

Carla wasted no time as she pulled out a couple of paddles and began to try and jolt Scarlet's heart to keep it working.

"Okay, clear!" Everyone could hear the jolt the machine made, they all turned to the heart monitor hearing it beep twice but then…flatline.

"Come on sweetheart." Carla prepared the paddles again, "Clear!" same result.

Momomi felt her blood run cold, -"No no no no no no no…"-

"Clear!"

Flatline.

Carla tried multiple times but it was always the same, and she slowly put the paddles down.

Momomi slowly sunk to her knees as she let out a scream of pure despair, her cries of pain filled the room as she bawled uncontrollably, unable to accept that such a thing just happened, it was like having her heart ripped out and trampled upon. She was trying to convince herself that this was just a dream and that she would be waking up in any moment but when nothing happened, she cried more. sorrow immediately hit her like a truck, there was nothing in her mind anymore, she knew that what she always feared had come true…her vixen was gone.

Carla was devastated, she couldn't handle losing her daughter, "Time of…de-dea—" she couldn't even utter that word as she began to cry heavily, a nurse took over for Carla as she couldn't handle this.

Momomi punched the wall in anger, and with each impact her knuckles became more bruised and blood began to seep out lightly then a disgusting pop was heard coming from her fist as she slammed it against the wall. Her heart was completely broken, now in her own soul and mind, Momomi had no reason to go on and there was nothing that could help her now. The pain she had inflicted upon her hands was nonexistent or perhaps the pain she felt within her own heart was far too intense for her to even notice the excruciating pain in her hand.

-"Momomi stop, you're hurting yourself."- Chikaru couldn't hold back her own tears as she knelt down and pulled Momomi away slowly and was surprised that Momomi allowed her to pull her away with ease.

-"I don't care!"-

Ember, Eleanor held Momomi as she cried, they two were unable to handle this pain.

-"Let's go."- Shion tried her best to stay strong and guided the girls towards the door but her own tears failed her as she sobbed.

 _BEEP…BEEP_

The girls stopped in their tracks and quickly turned towards the surgery room.

BEEP…BEEP…

Momomi looked at the heart monitor then back at Scarlet, Carla herself had been doing the same thing, the two of them quickly wiped their tears and Carla worked quickly to finish patching up her daughter, "Momma's got you sweetheart." Carla carefully finished stitching Scarlet's insides.

-"Just hold on baby."- Momomi whispered, her heart couldn't take the wait anymore, she just wanted to run in there and hug her vixen. Momomi lost all track of time as she looked on with hope and eventually the surgery had finally come to an end.

Momomi was unable to stay in the room any longer, she ran out and rushed inside the surgery room, "Hey you're not supposed to be in here!" a nurse shouted, "Let her stay." Carla said softly.

Momomi leaned close to Scarlet's face, and gently glided her fingers down her cheek, -"Stay with me baby, you cant go out like this."-

As she glanced at the heart monitor, she was glad to see and hear it go on at a slow pace but a pace none the less and it filled her heart with hope knowing that her beautiful vixen was still hanging on.

"We're finished." Carla put her surgical tools on a table, she had carefully stitched Scarlet's wounds shut. they wheeled Scarlet into the intensive care rooms where they could keep an eye on her should anything happen. The girls quickly followed.

As Momomi was about to head over there, someone placed their hand on her shoulder, "Let me see that." she turned around seeing Scarlet's father, Rick.

"I'm fine, it can wait."

"No it cant, it looks awful now come with me."

"It can wait!" Momomi shouted, trying to contain her anger.

"It cannot Momomi, you can permanently damage your hand if left untreated." He replied calmly, knowing full well that she was distressed over Scarlet and thus he wasn't offended by her outburst.

She finally gave in as she followed Rick to a separate room and examined her hand, seeing her knuckles swollen and bleeding, the bones in her hand looked twisted and out of place. He ran his finger across her hand gently but Momomi was un-phased by it, her mind completely trailed off elsewhere, Scarlet mostly on her mind.

When he felt another part of her hand, that's where the pain shot up, -"Ow!"- she almost reeled her hand back.

"I'm sorry, but it's just as I suspected it," He began, "You're knuckles are broken, and your wrist is out of place. We'll get this fixed don't worry."

"I don't care about this. I need to be with Scarlet."

"I know, I do too. But we got to get this treated." The door opened up and Carla walked inside, "She's stabilized for now but there is another issue."

"What?" both Rick and Momomi said.

"She needs a blood transfusion, she lost…a lot of it." Carla tried to keep herself from crying, Ember had peeped inside the room as Chikaru, Eleanor and pretty much everyone else had followed Carla inside as she told them she wanted to discuss something with all of them.

"God damn it…" Momomi's voice was almost inaudible because she just couldn't take it anymore, she didn't know how much more her heart could take.

Carla sighed, "She lost a lot on the way over and more when I was stitching her back together."

"Whatever you need, just ask, if you need my blood then take it." Momomi quickly threw in, "Me too." Ember jumped in.

"Me three." Chikaru joined in, "Me too." Eleanor followed as did everyone else in the room.

"You girls…" Carla put her hand over her heart seeing how much they all cared for their daughter, "Well I'm going to have to take samples and see if any of you are compatible."

Carla had called in a couple of nurses to help and took samples off each of them, Nagisa being the only one they had to prick her finger because she was too scared to give blood from a needle in her arm, while everyone else gave blood through a syringe. They walked right back with the samples and ran them through a machine to get their results. Minutes flew by till finally, Carla came back into the room.

"Good news." She looked at everyone, eager to hear who was compatible, Carla then looked at, "Ember, Tsubomi, Nagisa, Momomi. You four are compatible with my daughter's blood. So which ever one of you wants to donate blood feel free to say so."

Tsubomi wanted to help but she felt that out of everyone Momomi and Ember would be the ones to want to help more then anyone.

"I'll do it." Momomi said, confirming Chikaru's suspicion with a smile, "So would I." Ember stood up and rolled her sleeve.

"Me too." Nagisa raised her hand, feeling uneasy about having to see blood let alone her own blood but she was doing it for someone she cares a lot about.

"Please… let me do it." Momomi asked the two and they didn't argue, they stepped down with a nod but at the same time, Ember wished to be there as well but she knew Momomi was very important to Scarlet and vice versa.

"Alright come on, we cant waste anymore time." She led Momomi back into the room with Scarlet and sat her down next to her and asked a nurse to bring in a machine to transfer blood.

She stuck the needle in Momomi's arm and another to Scarlet's and it began to do its work, "What happened?" Rick asked.

"Remember the girl we told you about, the one that hated Carly." Momomi asked them to which they nodded, "Well…she found out where Eli lived and when Carly opened the door…" Momomi couldn't even finish her sentence but Rick and Carla were able to piece it together as the news horrified them.

"But Ember-chan gave her a beating she'll never forget." Nagisa pumped her fist with a nervous laugh that quickly died down when no one else shared her enthusiasm but she supposed this was the reaction she was going to get regardless.

"I would've kept going if Scarly didn't stop me." Ember whispered softly, enough for only the person next to her to hear which was Chikaru.

When Rick saw that Momomi had given enough blood, he stopped the machine and pulled out the needles and allowed the two to rest. As pale and exhausted with a hint of dizziness, Momomi refused to even sleep as she pulled up her chair closer to Scarlet and held her hand close.

Carla and Rick stayed with their daughter as they weren't needed by the staff and there were enough doctors to handle any problem.

All the girls had gathered together to make sure Scarlet would pull through this but as they looked at her slow, breathing and with no sign that she would wake up, it worried them.

Visiting hours came to an end and the girls were instructed to leave by the staff, Carla and Rick convinced the staff to at least allow Momomi to stay and Chikaru along with Ember. As much as Eleanor wanted to stay, she felt that it would be pushing it and decided to go home but promised to come back as soon as she could or least till Rick offered to let her stay which she gladly accepted. Everyone else said their goodbyes and headed home to rest, Rick and Carla retreated to one of the rooms in the hospital where they could sleep so as to be close to their daughter should anything happen.

They could only hope that Scarlet was alright and they all wished to see her clear blue eyes open one more time.

 **End Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The night went on as Momomi watched over her unconscious vixen, she had not woken up after the surgery and hours had already passed them by. Chikaru, Eleanor had fallen asleep on the two spare beds in the room and Ember had snuggled next to Eleanor so she could rest as well. Momomi however had no intention of sleeping till she finally saw Scarlet waking up with her own eyes but it never happened.

She didn't even care how tired her body felt because sleeping was the last thing on her mind and she would spend every moment making sure Scarlet gets through this okay. Giving blood also didn't help her condition, after she had given blood to Scarlet, she felt drained and exhausted but even after that she had refused to fall asleep. Momomi clenched Scarlet's hand within her own mangled one and laid her head on the pillow her vixen rested on and with her free hand she gently traced Scarlet's face.

The door slowly opened, Momomi didn't even move to look who was coming in but she didn't feel threatened.

"Are you still awake?" Momomi glanced up without moving her head seeing Carla standing next to Scarlet.

"Yes." She whispered to not wake her friends

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" she sat opposite of Momomi.

"Yeah." She glanced back at Scarlet, seeing her chest rise and sink slowly.

"Knowing that this happened to my little girl…I just cant sleep."

Momomi kept tracing her fingers across Scarlet's soft face.

"Are you not tired Momomi? You did give a lot of blood for my daughter…which I never got to say thank you." Carla said warmly.

"I love her so much. I would do it again if I had too, so you don't have to thank me. And no I don't, to answer your question." Momomi replied softly.

"Let's just hope this never does happen again. They arrested that girl right?" Momomi nodded her head, "Thank you… for saving her."

"You don't have to…" she kept her gaze fixed on her vixen, wanting to desperately to see her eyes open again.

"Did you really mean what you said?" When Momomi didn't answer, Carla continued, "About marrying my daughter?"

Her gaze turned back to Carla, "Yes I did."

"I see, hearing that makes me really happy cause I know she'll be in good hands," Carla smiled, "Just by seeing how much you care for her." Momomi returned the smile.

But her smiled quickly faded, "Can I ask you a question?"

Carla nodded her head, "Sure."

"Why did you leave her alone for so long for most of her life?"

Carla sighed, knowing full well that she would have to explain this to Momomi sooner or later, she looked around the room as she tried to word this together, seeing the sleeping the girls in the room with them.

"You would think I'm a horrible mother," she began as Momomi listened, never taking her eyes of Scarlet, "But I wasn't a wealthy person and neither was my husband when we met but we loved each other dearly and we made due with what we had while we got through each day just like Henry and Elena, they were the same as us when we met them in highschool." She said as she leaned over and held Scarlet's hand tenderly, "When we found out I was pregnant with my beautiful daughter, it was the happiest day of my life but Rick and I both knew that we couldn't let her grow up with nothing as we did."

Momomi at this point could already assume where this was heading but she listened closely.

Carla continued, "So we finished college and after I had my beautiful girl, I finished medical school as did my husband. After that…" her gaze fell sadly, "she grew up and we never really noticed… we tried so hard to give her everything we never did, that we never gave her what she always wanted… us." Carla sniffed as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

Momomi really had no response for Carla, she could already see that she wanted to make amends as soon as possible, she could hear all the sorrow and regret in her voice.

"I really do hope you make up for lost time with Carly, she needed you two growing up." Momomi finally said, "I never saw her so sad…so broken when it was her birthday."

"I remember you lashed out at us that day, so I can only imagine… we never meant to leave her alone for so long…" Carla whispered and gazed up at Scarlet and wished more than anything to see her eyes open and to apologize to her for all the pain she had endured because of them.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," she kissed the top of her forehead, "I hope you can forgive me." Carla had expected to hear Scarlet's gentle voice reply back but nothing ever came as she waited silently.

Carla only wiped the wetness out of her eyes as she stood up, "I'll let you get some rest Momomi, I'll see you tomorrow." Momomi nodded her head as Carla quietly left the room.

Momomi laid her head back down on the pillow as she watched over her vixen, tracing her fingers across her soft, beautiful face once again.

The rest of the day was uneventful as the girls had watched over Scarlet, exhaustion plaguing Momomi's body to no end but she would not sleep not for a moment. Shortly after everyone else had joined them to keep Scarlet company and they all had hoped that maybe somewhere she was aware that they were with her. They all silently talked with each other and even though Shion had tried to talk with Momomi, she was too distraught to even contribute.

-"Momomi?"- she heard Chikaru call out behind her, "You okay?" Eleanor followed, Ember stood next to them as did the girls.

-"I don't know…"- she said, -"I just feel so…empty. Angry."-

"Why is that?" they all turned to Ember and were surprised that she understood, she chuckled, "I uh, I've been learning Japanese, Nagisa had been helping me learn. I mean I know it's a stupid question… I'm not exactly feeling cheery right now." Ember followed up.

-"I wanted to killed her…"- the room went silent.

-"N-nani?"- Chikaru being the first to speak up, -"Momomi you don't really mean that."- Shion sat next to her.

-"After what she did to Carly, she tried to kill her,"- Momomi never took her eyes off her red headed vixen, -"When Ember was beating the crap out of her… I saw the knife on the ground, all I wanted to do was kill her."-

"I know how you feel." Momomi glanced at Ember letting her continue, "I wanted to kill her too… I didn't want to stop."

-"I never felt so much hatred for one person like this."-

-"Then you would have been no better than she was."- They all turned to Hikari who had finally said something and to Momomi no less.

Momomi stared into Hikari's sapphire colored eyes for a moment, surprised that she even said anything to her.

-"I don't care."- she finally said.

Hikari stepped closer, -"Yes you do, the more I've looked at you the more I've come to see that you…really have changed and I see how much you love and care about her, something I never saw when you were with Kaname."- Hikari was now next to Momomi, -"If you had done what you wanted to do to her, then you would never be the same again, I understand that you wanted nothing more than to hurt the girl that tried to kill Scarlet but you would lose yourself to it."-

Momomi had no words, still shocked that out of all people, Hikari was the one talking to her, a girl that hated her to no end but here she was trying to make her feel better. Why, she thought.

-"She'll make it Momomi, just don't lose faith in yourself."- Hikari ended as she backed away next to Yaya.

Momomi was silent for a while till she opened her mouth, -"Arigato."- she cast a smile at Hikari, one that she returned much to her surprise.

-"You know something Momomi, you're not the same person I remember…"- Hikari said, -"I don't like hating someone and you've made me feel so horrible in the past but now…I think I can let that go."- she wasn't fully convinced but seeing her now and the way she's been with everyone it truly showed that Momomi was a new person and while she didn't like her, she didn't hate her either.

-"Hikari-chan is right Momomi,"- Chikaru placed a hand on her shoulder, -"I wouldn't be able to handle seeing you fall in a dark place."-

"Yeah, it would've been awful." Ember followed up, "I'm glad you stopped yourself." Eleanor added.

Momomi smiled but it just as quickly faded as she looked at her vixen, still asleep, remembering that Carla had mentioned that she lost a large amount of blood and that she fell into a small coma. She only hoped that the blood she had given her would bring her vixen back to her.

Momomi fell into her trance like state as she looked over her red haired vixen, completely blocking out the rest of the girls in the room, though luckily they never asked her anything knowing that she was too stressed to even answer them.

Hours slipped by quickly, shortly after she hadn't even realized that they all had left only when Eleanor had given her hug to let her know that they were leaving after the nurse told them visiting hours were over. Chikaru, Ember and Eleanor went home to get some rest and they didn't want to push their luck with the staff about them staying longer.

The moon soon enough rested atop the dark violet sky as the stars glowed around it and the moonlight filled the room. Momomi didn't even notice it as she watched over Scarlet, she just wanted her to stay awake but no matter what happened, she was always sleeping.

She didn't even know how much longer she could go on, but even as the thought had crossed her mind the sun was already coming out and she'd never felt worse staying awake as long as she had.

That day swept her by too, hardly noticing that the moon was now up in the dark sky and she still sat in the spot she had when she first got here.

Finally, Momomi slept too, alongside her vixen, her eyes finally to difficult to keep open and truthfully, she didn't want to sleep.

* * *

She turned the key and opened the door, Momomi hung her jacket inside the closet as she closed the door behind her and walked into her warm home.

"Is that you baby?" she heard her beautiful vixen's voice coming from the other room.

-"Yeah."- she replied with a smile even though her vixen wasn't there to see it, whenever she heard her voice it just brought a smile to her face.

She quickly saw Scarlet walk into the room and glanced down at her stomach and smiled, -"How are you feeling?"-

"A lot better, doctor told me I'm due any moment." She smiled.

-"I cant believe you actually went through with it."-

"Well it was strange, the nurses was really nice… she walked me through it." Scarlet sat down to rest.

-"So have you decided a name?"-

"Well if it's a boy I want to name him Richter."

Momomi giggled, -"What if it's a girl?"-

Scarlet thought for a moment, "I don t know, I wanted to name her Elena after Nora's mom but I was also thinking of naming her Momi, after you." She smiled warmly at her beautiful girlfriend, Momomi couldn't help but feel warm on her cheeks as she smiled.

-"Are you sure you want to name her after me, isn't one selfish, aggressive girl enough?"- Momomi giggled.

Scarlet pulled Momomi to her, "You're not selfish or aggressive. You know what you are?" Scarlet pressed her hand gently on Momomi's face, "You are the most wonderful girl I've ever met, you are the woman I love, the woman who has made my life better in more ways you could ever imagine."

Momomi felt tears welling up in her eyes and as she opened her mouth to say something, Scarlet jumped slightly.

"Oh, oh, Momomi, Momomi!" she smiled warmly, "The baby is kicking! Feel it." she grabbed Momomi's hand and placed it on her stomach, It was at this moment that Momomi had never felt so happy in her life.

-"Carly, I love you so much."- she pressed her lips on hers, "And I love you more." They hugged, -"Please don't leave me."-

"I would never leave you, you know that."

Momomi never broke her hug off her beautiful red haired vixen and it was such a warm sensation feeling Scarlet's skin against hers.

-"I don't know what to do."- she said.

Scarlet only giggled, "I think you do. Don't lose faith baby." Knowing what she meant.

* * *

She stirred slightly as her senses returned to her, Momomi raised herself slightly, looking at the clock that read four in the morning.

-"A dream?"- She said softly as she looked around the dark room and then towards her vixen, laying there undisturbed and wondered if she'd ever get to hear her voice again. The dream felt so real to her but it wasn't the same then actually hearing her voice with her own ears.

The pain in her hand returned just as quickly, looking down to see her hand still clutching onto Scarlet's but it was still a mangled mess.

But as she turned her gaze from her hand to Scarlet's elegant face, it was in that moment did she realize more than she already knew; she was so deeply in love with this woman.

She leaned forward and traced her fingers along her vixen's face, -"Carly… I love you so damn much, and I know I say that a lot but I really mean it, I love you so much that I just can't live without you, I don't even know how I lived before I met you. I don't want to be alone anymore and ever since you came into my life I'd never felt so different. You've changed me Carly in so many ways."- Momomi smiled as stray tear fall from her eye, -"I've seen you on your worst days and you've seen me in mine…a lot, and I mean a lot."- She giggled, -"But… but you never left me, you were always there for me. I was a pain in the ass before, but you stuck by me through the worst of it… I've never been so happy in my life ever since you came into it. Because I'm so deeply in love with you Carly."- Momomi kissed her hand, -" My heart will always belong to you, you are everything to me, my world, you are my life Carly, I love you. You've… really taught me what it means to be in love… now just wake up baby cause I can't bear being alone without you because…You've saved me in more ways then you could ever know and I need you now more than ever."-

Momomi glanced down as tears finally escaped her lashes and fell to the bed till she felt Scarlet's hand twitch, as she wept softly.

"That…was so sweet." She couldn't believe her ears, she looked up seeing a tear fall down Scarlet's closed eye, Momomi's own heart fluttered finally hearing her elegant voice.

-"You're awake?"- she said, tears already making their way down her face.

"I was actually awake during everything you said." She smiled as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Momomi.

-"You faker, i'm going to have to punish you for that."- she said softly as smiled warmly and stood up then hugged her vixen who did the same, wrapping her arms around Momomi.

As Scarlet's senses returned to her slowly, she felt Momomi's body shaking slightly which concerned her, "Momomi? Are you okay?"

She only felt Momomi nod her head as she pulled back, tears falling off her face but she carried a smile on her face.

Scarlet smiled back at her, "Did you really mean what you said?"

-"Yeah, I've been…"- the memory of Scarlet…dying back in surgery was still on her mind but she shook it out of her mind though it always kept creeping up within her own thoughts, -"…I've been wanting to tell you this for so long, I just never knew how because…because of how I usually am, I can't say all these mushy things to someone but I really wanted you to know how I felt about you because I love you so much."- the tears dripped onto the bed as Momomi leaned in to kiss her vixen, and it was a long passionate kiss because earlier she had almost lost her, she recalled seeing the machine flatline and Momomi's mind was almost sent to an abyss that she would never escape from but the moment that machine started beeping once more, she had hope.

"You mean everything to me Momomi. I don't ever want to lose you." Scarlet held her close.

-"I…almost did."- she kept on crying.

"Huh?"

-"You don't know?"- Momomi wondered if she should tell her.

"Know what?"

Momomi looked at her bandaged hand, her two fingers broken, her hand and wrist broken, reminding her of that awful moment, -"You…you died."-

"What?" she tried to sit up but lacked the strength to do so, not to mention the pain in her abdomen that shot all over her body when she tried the action.

-"I really felt like I lost everything, I…"- Momomi tried to calm down, -"but then the machine started beeping again, and I knew, I knew I would have you back again."-

Scarlet glanced down at Momomi's hand, seeing it in bandages and just by hearing this story she was able to put two and two together, "Your hand."

-"It's okay, it doesn't really hurt."-

"Momomi, I would never leave you, I promised I'd always be with you and that's exactly what i'm always gonna do."

-"I was so scared."- she hugged her, she broke off the hug, -"How are you feeling?"-

"In pain but its manageable…I guess." There was a small pulsating pain in her stomach from being stabbed.

-"Let me call a nurse."-

Scarlet grabbed her hand, "No no, its okay. It hurts but its not that bad." She then looked up to Momomi's eyes, seeing how tired they look.

"God you look awful." She tried to giggle but stopped herself the moment the pain shot out.

-"Geez you don't have to say it."- she said as she cracked a smile which Scarlet tried to giggle.

"You look so exhausted." She placed her hand on Momomi's cheek, and she enjoyed feeling her skin against hers as Momomi took it all in, "You should get some sleep baby."

-"I don't want to."-

"I'll be fine baby." She smiled warmly.

-"I had a dream a while ago."- she began as Scarlet listened, -"It felt so amazing, I'd never felt happier. We were going to start a family, you were pregnant and you looked so beautiful, and you still are so beautiful."-

Scarlet closed her eyes a lone tear fell from her lashes and a warm smile on her gentle face, "I would love nothing more than to have a family with you Momomi…but…but sadly I'm sterile."

-"Nani?"-

"I cant have kids…as much as I'd like too." Scarlet then looked at her, "But we'll figure something out."

Momomi looked at her and kissed her, -"I'd be happy with you no matter what."-

"As would I." she then scooted a little, "Get some sleep baby, you look so tired." She gently pulled Momomi to her as she laid next to her.

-"These beds suck."-

"Better than nothing." Momomi laid on her side, looking up at her vixen and slowly her eyes closed on their own and was out like a light soon after. Scarlet followed soon right after, holding Momomi's hand as she slept but with a smile on her face knowing she was the luckiest girl in the world to have an amazing girl like Momomi.

 **End Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Scarlet watched the television in her hospital room, with low volume as to not wake up her wonderful girlfriend next to her. The pain in her stomach was lessened after a nurse came in and gave her some strong painkillers to help alleviate her pain.

Trying to move was a no go for her either, if she even tried to sit up her body would protest painfully to her action and keep her on the bed but thanks to the painkillers, she's able to move a little.

Scarlet gently held Momomi's broken hand and gently ran her fingers gently, saddened that she had reached such a low point after Momomi had witnessed that she had died. Though that was a thought that Scarlet just couldn't fathom, she had died… she was not even aware during surgery but then again she was unconscious and oblivious to anything that happened to her. She was afraid because knowing that she could've died and she would've never known about it besides her friends.

The thought of death made her feel really uneasy, and for once she felt afraid, afraid of losing everything in the blink of an eye and she wouldn't even know.

Soon enough someone entered the room, someone Scarlet hadn't seen in such a long time and she entered the room with a small tray of medicine, her blonde hair following behind her, "Good morning Scarlet—"

Scarlet quickly shushed her and cast a smile at her, the doctor smiled knowing what she meant as she gazed at her sleeping girlfriend next to her. Luckily it didn't wake her up, she could only imagine how tired Momomi was.

"Oh." She smiled as she walked inside, then helped Scarlet take her medication to help with the pain, "Oh, I'm so sorry this happened to you." She whispered as she held Scarlet's hand.

"Don't be, they got her locked up now."

"I know but I felt so horrible when your mother told me what happened."

"Well thanks to my mother I'll be okay."

Annabelle hugged her, though she didn't want to mention about Scarlet almost losing her life, Annabelle was devastated knowing that happened and couldn't even being to imagine how worse it could've gone.

"I hope you feel better sweetie."

Scarlet smiled, "I will be now, thanks." She nodded, "By the way… how was the honeymoon." Scarlet smirked at Annabelle, seeing a red hue appear on her face.

But she sat down, "It was wonderful!" Annabelle tried her best to keep her voice down, "Henry is such a wonderful man, he took me out dancing, then dinner and afterwards we spent the night at a beautiful hotel overlooking the sea."

Scarlet chuckled, "So vague, I need details Anna."

"I promise to tell you more Scarlet," Out of all the girls, Annabelle had connected with Scarlet the most in terms of friendship, she was the one person she could really open up too in the past after they hung out. While Annabelle could also talk to Eleanor about it, she felt strange because she's her daughter now and felt it was a little strange, at least at the time, "I really, really want to stay here with you but I'm needed right now." She showed Scarlet her beeper, that she was needed to help another patient.

"It's alright Anna, no worries." She hugged Scarlet once more and before the she could open the door, it opened up.

"Oh Carla." Annabelle smiled at her, "Hello Anna." She returned the smile and after a small hug, she walked out the door to allow her mother to be with her daughter.

"How's my baby feeling?" Carla took a seat next to her daughter, "And don't lie to me, I can tell when you're lying."

"Well… in a lot of pain but Anna just brought me some painkillers."

Carla nodded, "Where's dad?"

"He should be here soon, he was with a patient." As if on cue the door opened up, "Ah there he is."

"There's my little princess."

"Hey dad." He wrapped his strong arms around his daughter, hugging her lovingly, "Feeling better?"

"Just a little pain but I'm fine."

"If you need anything you just let us know okay sweetheart."

Scarlet smiled, "Okay."

"Listen Scarlet," Her mother began, "We want to say we're sorry."

Scarlet was confused as she looked at both of them, "About what?"

"For never being there for you." Rick answered as he looked on with sorrowful eyes, as did her mother.

"Hey its alright."

Carla held her hand, "No its not alright, we were never there for you and we left you alone for a long time."

"Momomi told us how devastated you were on your birthday and it made us realize what we did to you." Her father added as he glanced at the sleeping girl next to Scarlet, "So we want to make it up to you baby, we're going to be there for you whenever you need us. You wont ever feel alone sweetheart, we're happy that Momomi has been able to keep you happy when we couldn't."

Rick then smiled, "And she told us she's going to marry you, and we both gave her our blessing."

Scarlet had no words as her face beamed with a warm smile and pulled her parents to her to embrace them. Her parents also held her and took it all in, willing to change everything they could and to make up for all the lost time they had missed with their daughter.

"And we're willing to do everything we can to make it up too you," Carla smiled at her, "If you'd have us of course."

"I'd love that more than anything."

* * *

The girl next to her began to stir, Scarlet smiled as she kept watching Television knowing that her beautiful girl would be waking up. Momomi opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light in the room even though the clouds had blocked out the sun, it still managed to brighten the room up a little.

She slowly sat up, meeting Scarlet's beautiful blue eyes as she leaned up to kiss her, "Good morning…or afternoon."

-"How long did I sleep?"-

"Um I'm not sure, pretty long from the looks of it." she giggled, "Cause I slept just as long too."

-"Did you sleep okay?"-

"I slept fine, you?" Scarlet asked as Momomi sat up and pulled her red haired vixen to her who rested her head on her shoulder.

-"Well if you call neck pain a good sleep? Then yes I slept great."- she smirked as she rolled her neck to dull the pain in her neck from having slept in an awkward position.

"Don't you give me your sarcasm Momomi." She smirked at Momomi.

-"Oh what are you going to do about it?"-

"Well I can think of a few things."

-"While the thought excites me,"- she glanced at Scarlet's bandages on her midsection, -"I think its best to wait."-

Scarlet giggled only to stop short when pain shot up as she grunted slightly, "I still cant get over the fact that you're asking me to wait, out of all people. You've never asked me to wait, you always just jumped me… not that it's a bad thing."

Momomi only rolled her eyes as she chuckled, -"Well, I mean look at you, you're in so much pain and if it weren't for the painkillers I'm sure you'd be in a lot more pain right now."-

"Well you're right there, the pain would've been too much." She rested her head back on Momomi's shoulder, "But truthfully… I just want to go home now. I don't want to be here."

-"Same here, it just feels so wrong being here you know."-

Scarlet nodded, "But I know my parents aren't gonna let me go just yet."

-"Well that's fine because I'm gonna be here every step of the way."- she hugged her and before Scarlet could get a word out the door swung open.

-"Heeeey girls!"- Yaya walked in with everyone in toll, "Heeey cousin!" Ember rushed inside and hugged Scarlet.

-"Hey Momomi."- Shion hugged her, -"Glad to see you up girls."- Chikaru walked inside and hugged them both as did Eleanor, Miyuki, Tsubomi, Nagisa and Shizuma.

-"How are you feeling Scarlet-chan?"- Chikaru sat next to Scarlet as did Ember.

"a lot better now, thanks."

Ember scoffed, "Come on Scarly, you don't need to lie," she smiled, "so come now, are you in pain?"

Scarlet giggled, "No, well I was but Anna brought me some of these groovy painkillers so I'm not feeling to much pain right now."

-"I'm so glad to hear that Scarlet-chan, I was so worried."- Nagisa took Scarlet's hands, -"I was really worried too."- Shizuma added.

"thanks girls, but I'm gonna be just fine now thanks to all of you."

Shion had walked over to Momomi, -"Here you go."- she handed her a duffle bag.

-"Huh?"-

-"Some clothes if you wanted to change and we brought Scarlet-chan some fresh clothes in case they allowed her to leave."-

"Whoa." Eleanor looked at everyone who turned their gaze at her, "Major Déjà vu."

Chikaru tried to smile but that memory was always painful, -"I remember."-

-"Eli-chan was here too."- Tsubomi thought on it now, -"Yeah, no wonder this all seemed to similar."- Yaya added.

"Wait what?" Ember spoke up, Momomi already knew what they were all talking about even though she wasn't there when she had heard Eleanor was in a car crash.

-"Eli was in a car accident a two years ago and she spent some time here."- Yaya explained, "Yeah, all this just looked to similar." Eleanor chuckled as rubbed the back of her neck.

-"It all does seem so."- Chikaru looked all around the room then to Scarlet on the bed.

While the girls chatted amongst each other, the door opened up and Carla, Rick and Annabelle walked in the room.

"There's my little girl." Carla hugged her, "How's my princess doing." Rick kissed her forehead.

"A lot better actually."

"That's good to hear sweetheart." She held her daughter's hand lovingly, "If theres anything you need you just let us know okay darling." Rick placed his hand on Scarlet's shoulder.

"Actually, can I go home?"

"Scarlet you know you cant leave yet, we wouldn't feel safe knowing you're not here where we can treat you if something should happen."

"I know… but I just hate being here." Scarlet told them

"We know sweetheart, but just bare with it. give it at least a week."

"And I'll be right here for you." Momomi added with a smile.

Though Scarlet hated hospitals, she had to deal with it for the time being and it was fair to her, after all her well-being was in her parent's best interests.

* * *

 _One Week Later…_

Momomi grabbed a few clothes from the bag Shion had brought for her again and began to help Scarlet get changed in the bathroom. True to her word Momomi had never once left her vixen's side for the whole week even though it began to take a toll on her due to a few sleepless nights when she was downright worried for her beautiful red haired girlfriend.

Scarlet slipped into some silk pants that hugged her legs nicely, -"Are you sure you want to wear these? I mean don't they feel uncomfortable?"-

"oh no, they feel great, its not like its pressing on my wound or anything." She then slipped on a baggy sweater and after that was done, Momomi held Scarlet as they slowly made their way back to the room where Annabelle and Carla waited for her with a wheelchair to take her downstairs where Shizuma was waiting to drive them back home.

The door opened up as the two walked back inside and Annabelle helped Scarlet into the wheelchair then picked up all her long red hair so it wouldn't drag on the floor.

"Good morning Belle." She turned seeing Chikaru come up to the room.

"Chikaru hey." The two hugged.

"Hey mum." Eleanor hugged her lovingly as Ember walked up to Scarlet and embraced her too, and then everyone took Scarlet to the elevator as the few women in the hall including the nurses commented on Scarlet's beautiful long hair.

"Oh my god, her hair is so beautiful.

"Its so amazing."

"I love her hair, its so long. I am so jealous."

Scarlet blushed hearing all those women love her hair, she glanced at some of their husbands who rolled their eyes as their wives were awestruck at the sight of Scarlet's hair.

They all rode the elevator down to the main lobby and outside, where a few girls where waiting for them by the truck or rather inside to protect them from the harsh cold winds.

Scarlet slowly tried to stand but with Momomi, Chikaru and Ember's help they managed to get Scarlet inside the warm truck and they all hopped inside and after a farewell from her mother they all drove away back home.

* * *

It didn't take long till Eleanor's beautiful home came into view, surrounded by trees which already had most of their leaves on the ground due to coming winter season. They all quickly walked inside the home to quickly get out of the cold garage though Scarlet had to take it easy compared to everyone as Momomi walked alongside her to offer her a shoulder to lean on.

"Would you like some help Scarlet?" Natasha came back outside with Ember next to her.

"It's okay, thank you." She walked slowly as she held onto Momomi as even the slightly amount of weight would put pressure on her wound as she walked and caused her pain though it was less then before. Though Natasha followed behind them just to make sure and when they reached the stair case, Scarlet took it easy as she made her way up one step at a time and with Momomi helping her made it easier.

"You sure Scarly, we could help you up?"

"No no, I'm fine. I got this."

-"Really, cause it looks like you're about to fall."- Momomi giggled.

"Shhh," she placed a finger on Momomi's lips, "Don't jinx it."

-"alright alright."- Momomi shrugged as she chuckled at her. Soon enough they found themselves in Scarlet's room as she slowly laid down and rested to allow the pain to subside from her abdomen.

-"Is there anything we can do for you Scarlet-chan?"- Chikaru sat by the bed next to Scarlet as everyone gathered around her.

"No, I'll be fine thank you."

-"At least let me make you some tea."- Scarlet smiled as she nodded at Chikaru who left the room to prepare it.

"I'm…not really much of a tea person." Scarlet chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, Chikaru's teas are very good." Eleanor told her.

-"Oh yeah, they are very good."- Nagisa followed up as she looked over Scarlet, hoping that she wasn't feeling pain anymore.

-"If you need anything let us know okay Scarlet."- Shizuma hugged her and stepped out to go downstairs as Nagisa followed behind her.

Yaya reached over and grabbed the television remote so they could all watch something.

-"Yaya-baka, what if Scarlet-chan wants to watch something else."-

Scarlet laughed softly, "No no its okay Tsubomi, I don't mind watching anything really."

Yaya gave Tsubomi a triumphant look as she gave in and they flipped through the channels to see what looked interesting.

-"Here you go Scarlet-chan."- Chikaru had came back and sat by the bed, handing Scarlet a warm cup of tea, -"Hope this makes you feel better."-

"Thank you Chikaru." She took the cup and took a whiff of it, the scent was very soothing and she could immediately spot the cinnamon flavor from the smell alone and took a drink.

Once she finished it, Momomi handed it to Chikaru and they resumed watching television, though it had been about fifteen minutes when Scarlet began to feel drowsy.

She yawned deeply as everyone else kept watching TV but Chikaru had already anticipated it, -"Come on girls, lets leave Scarlet-chan to get her rest."- the girls all groaned having wanted to spend more time with Scarlet but left so she could get some rest and hang out with her tomorrow as nobody wanted to leave her side.

After they all left, Chikaru kissed Scarlet's forehead and walked out the room.

"Wow…that tea is really something. Though I wish Chikaru warned me that it would make me sleepy."

-"Sweetie,"- Momomi chuckled, -"I think that's what she wanted."-

"Huh, why?"

Momomi closed her eyes, fighting the urge to giggle, -"You ask why? Come on baby, we all could see you're in pain and Chikaru wanted to make sure you could sleep this off till we go get your medicine tomorrow."- After having left the hospital they all went to pick up Scarlet's pain medication but their supply had run out and instructed the girls to come by tomorrow, so Scarlet had to make do till then.

Scarlet didn't even get a word out when she found herself in deep sleep, Momomi watched over her and hugged her, hoping she could get better quickly so she would no longer have to deal with the pain.

* * *

"Well I should get going now." Natasha stood up to grab her jacket.

"Wait, wait." Ember grabbed her arm, "Why don't you stay over, here with me."

"I would not want to wear out my welcome."

"It's no trouble at all, Natasha." Eleanor told her.

Natasha smiled and looked back at Ember, seeing her face light up after she said yes. The two girls went up to their room and to get ready for bed.

Eleanor had lent Natasha some clothes to sleep in and thankfully they fit her nicely despite being taller and having a little more muscle mass than Eleanor.

Natasha sat on the bed as she lovingly looked at Ember, she took off her shirt and her pants, leaving herself in a tanktop and panties.

Natasha blushed as she looked away, "Um… are you sure you want to sleep like that Ember?"

Ember smirked, "Would you rather I sleep naked." Natasha's face felt hotter, "That's what I thought, I mean I usually sleep naked but I'll sleep like this." She crawled in bed and laid down, getting comfortable as she let out a long exhale.

"Are you okay Ember?"

She turned to stare into those mesmerizing twilight colored eyes with her own sky blue orbs, "Not really, I mean I still cant believe all this you know, my cousin getting hurt like this."

"I know it is not an easy thing to deal with."

Ember turned on her side and rested her head on Natasha's shoulder, and ran her hand up and down her other shoulder with her free hand gently, feeling her strong firm arms.

"She will be fine Ember, she is a very strong girl."

Ember smiled, "I know, I'm already happy seeing her feel a little better." She then laid on top of her and kissed her deeply, "I also cant believe this." She smirked.

"I never knew I would be such a lucky woman to have someone like you." Natasha followed up.

"what's that supposed to mean." she raised an eyebrow while keeping her teasing smirk.

Natasha looked at her, and she knew that this was someone everyone knew, someone who was famous but Natasha on the other hand was not.

"I mean you are such a talented girl, everyone knows who you are, you are amazing."

"So much flattery, are you trying to sweep me off my feet? Cause you already did you know." Ember tried kissing her but she turned her head slightly, surprising Ember, "Sasha?"

"I am nobody Ember…" Even though she loved Ember since they spent time together, it now hit her that she was someone big while Natasha was as she had said, a nobody.

"Hey," she gently guided Natasha's face to face her own, "Does it look like I care 'bout that?" Ember caressed her amazon's face, "And you're not a nobody, it's what matters to me that's important, I don't care about anything else… I love you."

Natasha's head perked up a little, "You actually said it." She saw a tear coming down Ember's eye.

"I know," she smiled, "Because I do, I'd be a major wreck without you."

"I love you Ember."

"I love you." Natasha whisked away the stray tear off Ember's face, "It... it feels so good to be able to say that again." she didn't hesitate for second as she closed the gap between them and kissed passionately.

* * *

The girl giggled as she watched her beloved girlfriend coming out of the shower after doing a bit of exercise, provoked when she had stepped on a scale and freaked out when she only gained…three pounds.

-"Shion, you're not fat."-

-"you don't know that!"- Shion was in her sports bra and some loose fitting pants as she looked herself over in the mirror.

Chikaru laughed softly, -"Shion, trust me. You are not fat by any means."-

-"Easy for you to say, you've never gained an ounce."-

-"Shion sweetie, you didn't even gain anything."- Chikaru fought every urge to laugh again, seeing how cute this whole scene looked, -"Now come to bed."-

Shion did so reluctantly, and crawled next to Chikaru and laid on her stomach while Chikaru turned off the lamp next to her.

Chikaru turned over to be able to hug Shion.

Shion returned the gentle embrace, -"Hey, you think Scarlet will be okay?"-

-"Mmhm, Scarlet-chan is already recovering and faster than I thought she would but she'll be up on her feet in no time."-

-"That's great to hear,"- Shion said, -"What about filing that police report? Did you and Scarlet's parents file it, I mean are you suing?"-

-"We did, but a lawyer is coming by tomorrow to talk to us about all this."-

-"I wish I got my degree already, I could've helped handle this."- Shion lowered her gaze.

-"You are helping Shion,"- Chikaru said, -"Everything you do for us, for me. you're helping a lot more then you think sweetheart."-

-"It doesn't feel like it most times."-

Chikaru smiled at her, -"Because you never see the good things you do, but I do and you help so much Shion. Give yourself some credit sweetie."-

Shion couldn't help but smile as she looked at Chikaru, her one true love, -"How do you manage to always make me feel better?"-

-"Because I know you, and I can read you like a book."-

Shion didn't say anything as she hugged Chikaru and held her firmly and two didn't need to say anything else because they both could feel how much love they had for each other and Shion couldn't be luckier to be with her but Chikaru on the other hand, she felt like the lucky one to have girl like Shion who made her days even better and she loved her with all her heart.

With the next day approaching they would do what they could to help Scarlet in her time of need.

 **End Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was so peaceful, she was sure she was having a great dream as she walked around with her amazon, just enjoying the day with her. Laughing and having fun with her, but when she turned to look for her Amazon, she was gone and no one was there with her. When she turned to her side she saw him, the man that had taken her against her will and inflicted so much trauma.

Her heart froze and she began to run away, but no matter how fast she ran he was always one step closer and that's when she felt his hands grab her shoulders.

* * *

Ember rose from the bed with a yell, covered in a layer of sweat and panting heavily. She placed her hand on her head, feeling the sweat under her palm, feeling her heart beating so quickly, she swore it was about to burst out of her chest.

"Ember, Ember! It is okay, it was just a bad dream."

Ember felt those warm, loving hands on her shoulders as she tried to calm down and it took her a moment to realize that Natasha was right next to her.

She covered her mouth to stiffen her cries, as a lone tear fell from her eye.

Natasha looked her over, worried what she dreamt about to make her feel this way.

"It is okay now, you are safe. It was just a dream." She held Ember lovingly as she stroked her arms gently.

"I'm sorry." Ember finally spoke, "I must be freaking you out."

"No, you are not; I am just worried about you."

"I have this nightmare almost all the time but I haven't dreamt this in a while. I really thought it was gone." Ember lightly tapped her head, "Get out of my head." She said softly to no one but herself.

"What did you dream about?" Natasha said gently as she felt Ember get closer to her and rested her head on her shoulder.

"About…about him…"

That was all Natasha needed to hear to understand what she meant, "It is over Ember, he cannot hurt you anymore."

"I know," she took a deep breath.

Natasha glanced at her lovingly, "If you would like, I can go beat him up."

Ember chuckled, "I would gladly go see that." she then wrapped her arm around Natasha's waist, "You know it's strange…" Natasha allowed Ember to continue, "Every time I have that dream, I can never fall back asleep and I just feel scared… but now I'm no longer afraid."

Natasha lifted Ember's chin to look at her, "And you should never feel that way, not while I am here for you."

"I can see that now." Ember smiled at her which quickly faded, "I just want to forget it all but I know I can't… no matter how much I try."

"It is not impossible Ember, my ex-husband used to abuse me too. While I remember everything he did and said, it no longer affects me." Ember looked at her with a raised eyebrow, Natasha chuckled, "I did not explain good, what I am trying to say is that while we remember these horrible things, we will eventually put this behind us and move forward."

"Did you put yours behind you?" Ember asked as she clutched Natasha's hand.

"Yes. But I understand that what you suffered through is not easy thing to put behind you but you should try, and remember… I am here for you whenever you need me."

"How did I get so lucky to have someone like you." Ember gripped Natasha's hand tighter to signify the importance of her words.

Natasha pressed her forehead against Ember's, "I think I am the lucky one."

Ember chuckled as she reached up and held Natasha's gentle face, feeling the soft skin underneath her hand, "Please, I'm kinda of train wreck."

"No you are not. We all have our problems." She smiled at as she parted Ember's blonde bang away from her eye and ran her fingers through her short fire red hair.

"Thank you." She said ever so softly as she laid her head on Natasha's shoulder.

Natasha lifted her chin once more but this time she pressed her lips on Ember's as they shared a passionate kiss.

"You ever think of going full blonde?" Natasha flicked her blonde bang gently.

Ember chuckled, "I did once, I didn't like it. I prefer this look."

"It suits you." Ember wiped away the lone tear and hugged her beautiful Amazon, smiling as she did so.

* * *

She stirred in her sleep as her senses came to her, she felt the rays of the sun hitting the side of her face and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around for a moment till she heard the sounds of someone breathing deeply.

Scarlet looked at the foot of the bed seeing Momomi doing yoga… or trying to do it at least.

"Baby?"

She jumped slightly not having expected her to wake up yet, -"Oh hey sexy."- she stood up straight and gave her vixen a morning kiss.

"Are you actually doing yoga?"

-"Well… yeah, I thought I'd give it a try."- she said, -"You make it look so easy."-

Scarlet giggled seeing Momomi attempting it once again, "I've been doing it for years, that's why it looks easy." She inched her way towards the end of the bed and slowly stood up.

-"Hey whoa, don't get up baby."- she tried to ease her back down.

"I'm okay, I can stand, it doesn't hurt that much."

-"Are you sure?"-

"Yeah I'm sure, now get to it." she smiled as Momomi resumed only this time, Scarlet watched over her, her gaze fixated on all of Momomi's body, her eyes found themselves on her butt.

-"Something catch your eye baby?"- she smirked, snapping Scarlet out of her trance.

"Um no."

Momomi laughed seeing Scarlet's face flush red, -"Sure, whatever you say."-

Scarlet smiled dismissing her teasing comment, "Put your foot here, and your other foot here."

-"Are you serious!?"-

"Yup."

-"Damn, I don't think I can make it."- Momomi clearly struggled getting into the right pose, she had seen Scarlet do it so many times but she never figured it be that tough, and it was further made it more difficult when Scarlet told her she had to keep her back straight.

Scarlet giggled and eased Momomi into the correct posture, "Alright keep your arms like this and hold this for a while."-

-"Oh god I can't do this!"- Momomi struggled to keep her balance and let alone she was in a pose that she was never used to and her legs felt like they would snap off.

"Come on you can do it." Scarlet encouraged her, trying to contain her laughter seeing Momomi struggle.

-"God! I think I'll let you do this for now on."-

"No no come on baby, you can do it." Scarlet kept her hands by Momomi's waist, "Okay there there you got it."

Momomi held the pose but she felt really uncomfortable being spread so far and holding herself up straight, "Okay now just breathe deeply." Momomi did just that, feeling like her lungs were pressing against her ribs.

-"Okay…this is…too uncomfortable!"- Momomi managed to squeeze out of her lungs.

Scarlet laughed softly, "Okay okay you can come out of it." Momomi slumped to the ground as she let her body relax now that she was no longer holding herself stiff as a board.

-"This is impossible…"- she took in a deep breath of air, -"Props to you Carly."-

"If it makes you feel better, I also struggled when I first started doing yoga but at the time it was for my bad leg. But I ended up liking it and now I do it all the time."

-"Yeah I know, impressive none the less… this is not as easy as you make it look."- Momomi sat up and rested her back on the foot of the bed.

"Hey tell you what," Scarlet reached for her hands, "How about when I start feeling better, you and me do yoga together."

Momomi laughed, -"I doubt I'll last as long as you."-

"No come on, it'll be fun." She said with that smile that Momomi loved so much, she looked so beautiful and she couldn't resist it.

-"Alright fine."- she gave in.

"So come on, lets go see what everyone else is up too."

Momomi looked at the clock, -"I don't think anyone is awake yet?"-

"Really?" she looked at the clock, and it was ten in the morning, "Well it's not that early…wait a minute… how are you awake so early!?"

-"Well,"- Momomi smirked teasingly, -"You were calling my name in your sleep and it was sooo cute! I wanted to know what you were dreaming about and I also wanted to make sure you were okay, making sure your injury was fine."-

"Eh?" Scarlet's cheek gained a red hue, "I was calling your name?"

-"Yup, and it was so adorable. Luckily,"- she gently guided Scarlet to bed, -"I'm right here for whatever you need."- she grinned lustfully as Scarlet, and she knew that she wasn't in shape for anything naughty but she could at least enjoy the warmth of her lips.

"Baby," she gently caressed Momomi's face, "You know we cant do anything like that yet."

-"I know, but they never said I couldn't kiss you."- she pressed her lips on Scarlet's and ran her fingers through her silky soft, long ocean of red hair.

"God I missed this." She pressed her forehead against hers, "To be able to hold you like this."

She looked into her eyes, staring into her deep sky blue pools, -"Don't scare me like that again."-

"I tried not too."

-"I know,"- she held her close as Scarlet buried her head in Momomi's bosom.

"So you want to see what everyone else is up too?"

-"Yeah, lets go."- she smiled as she stood up and helped Scarlet to her feet, got dressed and closed the door behind them as they made their way downstairs to see if any of their friends were awake.

* * *

Chikaru sat by a small desk she had bought designing new costumes on her sketchbook as Shion laid on the bed watching Television. She put her pencil down and leaned back as she stretched, and she stood up and walked towards Shion and laid down next to her as she wrapped her arm around her.

-"Sleepy?"- Shion asked.

-"No I just wanted t lay down for a bit."-

-"I thought you'd were, I mean you'd been at that for a good while haven't you?"-

Chikaru nodded, -"Yeah, I have two more days to turn in my designs and see if they like them."-

-"They'll love them, they've always loved your work."-

-"I hope so."-

-"They will, don't worry so much."- Shion parted Chikaru's hair and kissed her, -"Mmm… I really needed that."- Chikaru caressed Shion's face as she smiled.

-"That's what I'm here for, to keep your spirits up." Shion pressed her forehead on Chikaru's.

-"Arigato."-

-"Hey so have you've talked with Hikari?"-

-"No, but Tsubomi told me that she and Yaya are friends again."-

-"Oh really that's so great, I saw Yaya giving her the cold shoulder when she got here."- Shion looked up, -"I'm glad their friends now."-

-"Yes it is."-

-"Hey what about Ember? Is she feeling better?"-

Chikaru smiled once more, -"Yes she is, she admitted her feelings to Natasha."-

-"So they're really together then huh? That's awesome!"-

She nodded, -"Yes, they are finally together and it just makes my heart flutter when I see them, Ember really needs someone to lean on."-

-"She does, I mean I don't know her that well but she looks really happy now."-

-"That she does."- Chikaru sat up, -"I'm going to make some food, want anything?"-

-"Better yet, I'll go with you and help you."-

-"Help me?"- Chikaru giggled, -"I thought you were done with cooking."-

-"Hey just cause I almost burned the kitchen doesn't mean I'm not willing to learn."- Shion looked at Chikaru who only laughed softly.

-"Okay okay,"- she grabbed her hand, -"lets go then."-

The two walked through the halls quietly as not everyone was awake and Shion accompanied Chikaru with a smile on their way to learn Chikaru's secrets for not burning down a kitchen.

They opened the doors, -"Chikaru-chan! Shion-chan!"- Nagisa greeted them as she ran up and hugged the two most dearest friends.

-"Nagisa-chan, Ohayo, I didn't expect to see anyone awake."- Chikaru smiled at her as Shion took her side, -"Yeah, its eerie how quiet this house is when no one is awake."-

-"I know what you mean."- they all turned to look at Shizuma who was sitting by the counter.

-"Ohayo Shizuma."- Shion sat across from her smiling her way.

-"Good to see you up and about Shion, I'm surprised you could even walk at all."- she smirked causing a noticeable red hue on Shion's face.

-"Nani!?"-

Shizuma laughed, -"Well your room is right next to ours… we both heard your wild night yesterday."- Chikaru's face also went as red as a tomato, -"I'm amazed either of you are even up, that's some energy you both have."-

-"Really Shizuma!"- Shion turned away as she covered her face, hearing Shizuma's laughter fill the room, Nagisa looked at Chikaru who had turned her back on them and resumed doing what she was doing, no doubt she was feeling just as embarrassed as Shion.

-"Goodness Shizuma… I didn't know you heard that."- Chikaru finally said.

-"We both did."- Shizuma added as Nagisa tried to look away, feeling ashamed that she had heard them even though she had told Shizuma to turn on the TV to give them some privacy.

-"It's always quite the sight when I can fluster the serious, formal spican president. A sight that has never before seen by human eyes."- Shizuma threw in one final taunt.

-"Well I wonder why Shizuma!"- She slammed her hand which was covering her eyes on the table and glared at her which only caused Shizuma to keep laughing. Though at the same time, it made Chikaru feel happy knowing that Shion and Shizuma were no longer enemies like they were in the past but could finally be in each other's presence and have fun.

-"You're happy about this too right?"- Chikaru turned her head seeing Nagisa next to her while Shizuma and Shion talked about another topic.

-"Yes, I'm finally glad they put their differences aside."-

"Yeah, I'm happy too and I'm happy that she's friends with Miyuki too."- Nagisa threw in with a smile, -"Can I help you with anything?"-

-"Well Ye—Actually…"- she turned to Shion, -"Tomori Shion!"- Shion jumped slightly and froze in place, Chikaru never used her full name unless she wanted her full attention.

-"Y-yes…"-

-"Get over here, I thought you wanted to learn how to cook?"-

-"Yeah of course!"- she bolted out of her seat and ran to Chikaru's side as she began to instruct her over various things and ingredients.

Nagisa took a seat next to Shizuma as they had resumed a previous conversation as she looked at the two girls and was happy for them, Chikaru had married the love of her life and so had Miyuki… and now, she wanted that.

Nagisa looked at Shizuma, held her hand and wondered… should she ask her? She had done once before only for Shizuma to think that it was adorable of her and didn't think she really meant it. but Nagisa really wanted to marry her, she loved her without regrets even when times got tough between them, they still showed that they cared for one another.

In the end Nagisa decided to wait, she knew if she would to ask her now it would only end up like before or she thought it would. But it would be worth it when she did and that's what mattered in the long run.

* * *

-"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"- Yaya paced around the room as she screamed in excitement.

-"Yaya! What's wrong, did something happen?!"- Tsubomi ran into the room as Hikari followed soon after, -"Are you okay?"

-"Tsubomi! Hikari!"- she hugged the two of them, -"Oh my god I'm so happy!"-

-"Yaya-baka calm down and tell us what happened."- Tsubomi held her hands.

-"I'm going to perform!"-

-"Naaani!?"- the two girls said together, shocked to hear the news, she jumped in excitement while she held Tsubomi's hands.

-"Oh my god Yaya!"- Tsubomi and Hikari joined in on Yaya's excitement, -"I'm so happy for you, you're finally going to live out your dream!"- Hikari added.

-"I'm going tomorrow to rehearse and some of my band mates are gonna meet me there."-

-"You have band members?"- Hikari asked.

-"Well there not official but they are people I've worked with and they are happy to help me out though they might end up signing on full time."-

-"That's so awesome Yaya!"- Tsubomi's face beamed with happiness knowing that her baka was finally going to get a shot at her dream.

-"I know, I'm so nervous!"- she jumped slightly, her excitement bursting out as she held Tsubomi's hands.

-"Do you have your songs ready?"- Hikari asked with a smile.

-"Of course I do, All I need now is to rehearse them with my bandmates and I'm set, so I'll be gone tomorrow for a few days."- she said.

-"That's great Yaya-chan, I'm so proud of you."- Hikari hugged her long time best friend, a hug that Yaya returned.

-"Arigato Hikari."- Yaya then looked at Tsubomi, -"And I want you to come with me Tsubomi."-

-"Eh? Is that okay with them?"- Tsubomi asked.

-"Yeah, Hikari do you want to come too?"- she asked.

-"No no, this is your moment Yaya-chan, and Tsubomi deserves to be there with you."- she said with a smile, -"But I don't think I'll be able to wait till you come back and tell me how wonderful it was."-

-"I'll come right back as soon as I can."- she said.

-"I'll go with you."- Tsubomi said, -"I always hoped you would get an opportunity like this and I've never been so proud of you Yaya-baka."- she said with a smile as she hugged her, -"You've fought really hard for this chance and now you got it, now go out there and show the world who Nanto Yaya is."-

Yaya smiled warmly at her as she hugged her tenderly, she couldn't believe how confident she was with her and it made her heart swell with happiness knowing that she believed so much in her and she would not let her down. Now there was nothing keeping her from achieving her dream, all that was left was to go out and show the world was she was made off and with Tsubomi motivating her, there was nothing stopping Yaya from going through with it.

 **End Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The two had stepped out of their rooms and were now making their way down the hall to head downstairs and get some breakfast. Though along the way they could hear a couple of girls shrieking loudly.

Scarlet peeked inside, seeing Yaya, Hikari and Tsubomi all cheering and wondered what all the excitement was about. She walked inside with Momomi following behind her.

"Hey girls," they all turned to look at them, "What's going on, the whole house can hear you three." She smiled at them.

-"Oh my god Scarlet, you would never believe it!"- Yaya grabbed her hands, -"C'mon guess!"- she said, her excitement was etched on every word.

"Um," she looked into her amber eyes but was clueless as to what had just happened, "Um…I don't know." She chuckled.

-"I'm going to perform on stage!"- she said.

"What!?" Scarlet's jaw was practically on the floor as Yaya told her, "No freaking way! For real!?" Yaya nodded, "Oh my god Yaya that's awesome!" she hugged as she cheered for her.

-"That's amazing."- Momomi added with a smile, -"I'm happy for you Yaya."-

-"Arigato Momomi."- Yaya said, while Hikari looked at her with a smile, now finally coming to terms that Momomi truly has changed and perhaps maybe… they could be friends in the future.

-"You want to dance with me Scarlet? On stage that is?"- Yaya asked.

Scarlet's face went red as she lifted her hands in protest, "Oh no no, I think I'd die of embarrassment, I can't even sing let alone dance, I would just make myself look stupid."

Yaya giggled, -"I was only kidding Scarlet, But I do want to ask you if you would be there, front row of course."-

Scarlet took her hands, -"Of course I would be there, but shouldn't you be asking Nora instead of me? I mean, you've known her for so long then you have me?"

Yaya smiled warmly at her, -"I want all of you to be there, I've known you for a long time too Scarlet. You've been my best friend too and I would love to have you there along with everyone."-

"Yaya…"

-"You too Momomi, I want you to be there."- she looked at her.

Momomi smiled as she chuckled, -"I wouldn't miss it for anything."-

-"I gotta go tell everyone!"- Yaya quickly ran downstairs to tell everyone else as Tsubomi followed behind her. Hikari walked next to Momomi, and placed her hand on her shoulder, smiling at her before she followed behind Tsubomi.

Scarlet reached for Momomi's hand and held it, "She's cool with you now?"

-"I don't know?"- Momomi looked at Hikari as she walked out of view and downstairs, -"I guess so."-

"That's great."

Momomi nodded, -"So… shall we go downstairs."-

"Yeah." The two walked at a slow pace so Scarlet's wound wouldn't bother her on the way down, though she did need a little bit of assistance going down the steps but Momomi was happy to help her vixen down and join their friends.

* * *

She brushed her blonde bang to cover her eye and looked herself in the mirror, her fire orange hair was neatly brushed.

She soon found her beautiful Amazon stand behind her and embraced her; her height was very evident when she was next to Ember.

"I didn't think you'd be up so soon." She held Natasha's hands.

"You would be surprised Ember." She smirked.

"I don't doubt I would, I mean wow," she laughed, "Four times, and I thought I could go on forever."

"It was your fault Ember." She grinned at her.

"Excuse me?" she mocked as she cocked her hips to the side and placed her hands around her waist, "What did I do?"

"What did you do?" Natasha parroted, "Well for starters, you were seducing me and then you jumped me and did this." She leaned forward and began to kiss the back of Ember's neck, then she moved to the side of the neck as she heard Ember moan softly.

"Oh you just have to get me started don't you." Ember smiled as Natasha kept kissing her neck till she finally turned around and shoved her to the bed playfully and got on top of her Amazon, pinning her arms to the mattress.

"Right where I want you." Natasha pretended to struggle as they interlocked their fingers together, "Oh you're not getting away my sexy amazon."

She straddled herself on top of her amazon, "Hey Sasha can I ask you somethin?"

"Of course." They kept their hands holding each others.

"Well I mean, I only have one more month of vacation till I have to go back and resume filming," she began, "And I understand if you said no cause I know you have a job here with Nell and you're makin a life here but…"

"But?"

"But I wanted to ask," Ember let go of one of her hands and caressed Natasha's face, "If you wanted to come with me for a while, so you can hang out with me and watch me on set, we could live together and then when I have another break we can come back."

Natasha smiled, "I would love nothing more than to go with you but… I am making a life here, I do not know if would be able to just leave it, I do not want to lose my job with Nell."

"I understand," Ember smiled, "I mean, it wouldn't be all that bad, you would still have a job, just to make sure I'm not stressed out you know."

"I truly hope you do not mean that I would be your stripper." Natasha smirked.

Ember laughed, "No no, although that wouldn't be a bad idea," she chuckled, "But no, I guess you can say be my assistant."

"Interesting, but I can not, at least not yet. I want to be settled here first." Natasha kissed her hand, "But I promise to wait for you."

Ember smirked, "Well in that case, when I do come back. I'm not letting you leave the room for at least three days."

"What?" she gasped slightly, "Three days?"

"Oh yeah, unless you want to make it four," Before Natasha could say anything, she felt Ember's hand reach the more sensitive regions of her body as she gasped slightly.

"I…" Natasha tried to get her voice out, "…I think three is good enough." She said.

Ember's smirk never left her, "Are you sure? Cause it looks to me like you're lying." She said but now Natasha couldn't say anything.

"God you're so beautiful." Ember kissed her amazon. Natasha however, gripped Ember's shoulders and reversed their positions and now she was on top of Ember.

"You are beautiful Ember." She said and kissed her neck area, ever teasing her my moving close to her lips but never doing so.

"Oh god," Ember was getting turned on, "Sasha just take me already." She pulled Natasha to her as they finally locked lips and spent the remainder of their morning in a passionate love making.

* * *

Scarlet, Momomi sat on the sofa in the living room watching a bit of television after having enjoyed a delicious breakfast made by Chikaru and Nagisa. That's when a knocking came at the door, drawing the attention of the two girls but Scarlet quickly remembered what happened last time she answered the door so she looked through the window seeing a man dressed in a suit at the door.

The two girls answered the door together, "Oh hello."

"Hi, can we help you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Raynsford called me over. Eleanor Raynsford."

"Nora called you?"

"Yeah I did." Eleanor stepped inside, "Leo good to see you." She smiled as she hugged him.

"Good to see you too Nell." He said, "I settled the lawsuit and Megan's family is willing to pay any medical expenses Ms. Ashfield needs. Where is she by the way?"

"Right here." Scarlet answered.

"Ah Ms. Ashfield well you'll be delighted to know that her family were completely disgusted by what Megan has done and is willing to pay for all your medical expenses."

"I see."

He smiled, "Yeah, they want to apologize everything their daughter did to you and they regret it all. I asked them if they wanted to say this in person to you but they couldn't bare the shame of facing you." He explained, "So I'm giving you their message."

Scarlet said nothing, "If you still want to file a lawsuit I can still go make it happen."

Scarlet shook her head, "No."

-"Baby?"- Momomi looked at her confused.

"They are already going to pay for medicine, no need to take anymore."

-"Megan almost took your life!"-

"Exactly, Megan did. Not her parents." Scarlet looked at Leo, "I'd rather have her spend her life in jail."

Leo however stared at her, "Actually… I have news about that."

Scarlet sighed angrily, "Don't tell me they let her out?"

He shook his head, "She was killed in prison."

"What?" Scarlet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She was being very aggressive with some of her guards and other inmates that they all ganged up on her and… killed her." He explained as Scarlet looked at him.

Silence. Scarlet stared at him for what felt like the longest time till finally, she began to leave the room covering her mouth as she did so before finally leaving everyone's sight.

"Scarlet?" Eleanor called to her, -"Carly?"- Momomi looked at Eleanor who gestured to go see if she was okay.

"Is she okay?" Leo asked, "I'm sure she is…" Eleanor answered, not sure herself.

Momomi walked around, till she finally spotted her in the rec-room of their home, seeing her trying to stiffen her cries, as she made quick gasps for air.

-"Baby, she's not worth your tears. Don't cry for that bitch."- When Momomi walked in front of her did she realize that Scarlet wasn't crying.

-"Carly?"- she looked at Scarlet, now fully concerned.

"I'm trying…" she said, "I'm trying not to laugh…" she stiffened her breath, "I'm really trying."

Momomi didn't have any words, she knew she hated Megan with a passion but now that the news finally reached her that she had died in prison… she didn't know what say. Momomi was slightly shocked, never having seen her vixen like this but at the same time Momomi really couldn't say anything because had she been in Scarlet's shoes, Momomi would've downright laughed at the situation even if it was an awful thing to do.

"Oh man…" Scarlet said, as she tried to calm herself down after almost having laughed, she caught her breath and even tried to say something to Momomi but in the end… she couldn't contain herself anymore, as she began to chuckle which slowly turned into full blown laughter. It was very clear to Momomi how much Scarlet hated Megan and truthfully, Momomi hated her with a fiery passion and could share her vixen's hatred but seeing her like this now, it was just something she never would have expected especially from Scarlet but she couldn't blame her for it.

Scarlet fell to her knees as her laughter never died down, it was loud enough that Chikaru who was a few rooms away overheard and walked in to check what the commotion was about.

She thought that a joke had been told but when she looked at Momomi, seeing a grim expression on her face was enough to tell her that no joke had been told.

-"Scarlet-chan? Are you okay?"- Chikaru knelt down in front of her, Scarlet slowly began to bring her laughter to a stop, Momomi also knelt down in front of her. It was just so strange seeing Scarlet this way, Momomi would have never thought she would laugh at someone else's misery or death but with a girl like Megan it was believable that she would but it didn't change the fact that it was unusual.

"Oh yeah I'm okay," she began, "Now I am." Momomi helped her to her feet.

-"What was so funny Scarlet-chan?"- Chikaru asked.

"Oh that," she said, "Megan died in prison." She bluntly said.

-"Nani?"-

-"It was bound to happen, she was a bitch after all."- Momomi threw in.

Chikaru was just as shocked now that she knew that Scarlet was laughing over the reality that Megan was killed in prison and it chilled her to the bone. The way she was laughing, it was filled with so much excitement and satisfaction that was just disturbing for her and she knew that this was coming from a woman who was almost killed by her and had every reason to react this way but it was still odd for Chikaru.

Scarlet glanced at down, "You two must think I'm a horrible person… I think I am." She said, she didn't even know what to say herself.

-"I understand Carly, you hated her, I hated her but you had every reason to feel the way you do, hell if it were me I wouldn't even have cared if you all heard me laughing."- Momomi said, -"You have every reason to laugh, as strange as it is but you're not an awful person Carly, don't get that in your head."-

-"You're not an awful person Scarlet-chan, and Momomi is right, you have a every reason to react this way…but no one should ever do it, it just doesn't feel right at all. But please don't let this eat away at you Scarlet-chan."- Chikaru held her hand.

"I know, I know… I'm sorry."

-"Its okay baby."- Momomi hugged her, -"Are you okay?"-

"Yeah, I am. Thank you, both of you."

Chikaru smiled at her, -"Its okay Scarlet-chan, just know that we're here for you."

The three of them walked back together towards the living room where Leo was still waiting for them and finished telling her everything she needed to know. Once he did, he politely excused himself and left Eleanor's home to return back to his office.

Before the girls closed the door, a car began to pull up the front, getting the attention of the four girls. The car pulled up and now Scarlet could get a better view of it, the back was loaded with suitcases and bags but what caught Scarlet's eye was the two girls that stepped out.

"What are you two doing here?" Scarlet asked, as her tone took an annoyed turn seeing Stacy and Lindsey step out of the car and walk towards her.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to ever come here." Stacy said, flicking her blonde hair away from her face.

"How did you even find this place?" Momomi asked, way past irritated.

"...Your dad told us." Lindsey said.

"What? My dad told you?" Scarlet was truly surprised.

"Yeah, he's a really nice guy." Stacy however, looked ashamed having asked Rick and coming here, "But when we heard what Megan did… we had to come make sure you were okay."

"Why do you care?" Momomi spat out.

-"Momomi."- Chikaru placed her hand on Momomi's shoulder, -"Let them talk."- She didn't know these girls but she remembered the horrible things they tried to do to Scarlet and it had angered her but seeing them now, they didn't look like the same girls that had assaulted them and was willing to hear them out.

"We never knew she would have done something like this, and we were horrified when we heard this… we just wanted to make sure you were okay and if you needed anything?" Lindsay spoke this time.

"No, I don't." Scarlet said as she crossed her arms.

"Please believe us, if she had told us what she planned to do, we would have told you Scarlet." Stacy looked at the red haired girl.

Scarlet said nothing, she wasn't even sure she could believe what they were saying and she looked at Momomi who was trying her best to keep her anger down while Chikaru nodded at Scarlet and Eleanor was in the same boat as Momomi.

"I see, why are you two being so… nice." Scarlet asked them, her voice calming down a bit but that wasn't even saying a lot.

"Well… after you knocked some sense into us," Stacy began, tracing her scar that ran down her lip, "Lindsey and me knew we didn't want to do this anymore, we hated who we became and Megan didn't help us in the least as to who we would become."

"We really regret everything we did to you Scarlet." Lindsey followed up, "We realized if we kept going along with Megan, we would eventually end up like her and we didn't want that for us so we parted ways with her."

Silence, Scarlet stared at them for a while trying to see any trace that they were lying to her hoping their expressions would give it away but when no such thing happened she sighed and lowered her arms.

"I see," Scarlet finally spoke, "You two do know that Megan died right?"

The two perked their heads, "What?"

"Yeah, she was killed in prison for insulting immates and stuff."

Stacy and Lindsey looked at each other than to Scarlet, "We didn't know that but it doesn't really surprise us, we always kinda figured that would end up happening to her sooner or later."

"And that doesn't bother you in a way?" Chikaru asked.

Lindsey nodded, "It does, I mean… she was our friend since first grade and she was always a nice person but after the whole school sports tournament, she changed and badly."

"I don't feel too bad about it because she brought that on herself for being the way she is." Stacy added, "Cant say we'll miss the person she became but we'll miss the person she was before any of it."

"That's kinda hard to believe." Momomi finally said only for Chikaru to calm her down not wanting to start any sort of conflict.

"Looking on it now, we know its hard too." Stacy looked back up into Scarlet's eyes, "It's weird you know, knowing that and yet I don't feel anything."

"We'll I'm not bothered by it in the least." Scarlet interjected quickly.

"Yeah I can imagine." Stacy looked at her, "We're really sorry for everything Scarlet, I'd take it all back if I could." Chikaru was touched that these girls were doing everything they could to change themselves after having followed this girl named Megan for so long, someone she never met but just by hearing the stories she knew she was a nasty person.

Scarlet turned her head, almost like she was deep in thought and Chikaru placed her hand on Scarlet's shoulder and when she gazed into her amber eyes she only smiled and nodded.

Scarlet exhaled, looked at Stacy and extended her hand.

Stacy was truly shocked at the gesture; did Scarlet really want to put this behind them? Was she forgiving them? She didn't even know how she had the heart too after what they tried to do her, but they never meant to harm her or worse kill her except Megan who had tried. As for the mere act of putting a knife to Scarlet's throat wasn't with the intent to kill, they only meant to scare her unlike Megan who had every intention to end her life.

Stacy took Scarlet's hand and shook it, "We're so sorry Scarlet."

"Let's just put this behind us… as difficult as that is for me right now."

"We understand." Lindsey smiled slightly.

Scarlet looked at their car seeing all the luggage, "you two going somewhere?"

"Yeah, we're moving to America, and have a life there."

"Why is that, if I may ask?" Chikaru replied.

"Well… we want to start anew, and it'd be nice to be away from everything you know." Lindsey answered, "Well we better get going, our flight is in hour." Stacy said and the two began to walk towards their car but not before interlocking their fingers together, surprising Scarlet as she never would have expected them to form a relationship, which was solidified when the two kissed in their car before driving off.

"I never would have imagined." Scarlet stared at the car as it turned from the gates and disappeared off into the distance.

-"Neither could I…"- Momomi stood by her vixen and held her hand, -"At least they're gone."-

"Yeah." Momomi gently led Scarlet back inside as the doors closed behind them, back into their warm home where they resumed enjoying their time together and helping Scarlet heal, both physically and mentally and she knew she could count on the loving support from her friends and family but mostly her wonderful girlfriend.

 **End Chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

-"What do you think Shion?"- Chikaru stepped away from her latest creation.

-"Wow,"- She stared at it, -"That's quite the outfit."-

-"Think she'll like it?"-

Shion circled the outfit on the stand, looking it over, -"I think she'll love it, Momomi never liked long dresses."-

-"I hope so."- Chikaru crossed her arms as a smile formed over her face, her newly outfit was one she had been dying to do for quite some time and seeing that it was for Momomi, it only made it even more special for her.

-"So… this is her wedding outfit right?"-

-"Yup, but I'm not going to show this to her yet."- Chikaru said, -"I remember hearing Scarlet-chan saying that Momomi proposed to her but they haven't planned anything out yet so I want to have this ready for when they do."-

Shion smiled, -"Well one thing's for sure, she's gonna love it."- she looked it over once more, -"What about Scarlet's? have you done that one yet?"-

-"I've only sketched it, I haven't made it yet."- Chikaru looked over her design, -"But what do you think?"-

-"It's beautiful."- Shion looked it over, -"I cant even begin to imagine how awesome it'll be when you finally make this."-

Chikaru giggled, -"I'm glad you think so, because I want Scarlet-chan to have the same reaction."- she closed her book, -"Well, all I got to do now is hide this dress till the time is right."-

-"Well our closet is big enough, its not like anyone ever goes through our things."- Shion suggested.

-"True."- Chikaru opened her closet and placed the dress in the back, behind all their clothes till Chikaru spotted something, -"My god, Shion look, do you remember this?"- she pulled a white tuxedo, a tuxedo that Shion wore when the two first got married.

Shion lifted her head, and turned to Chikaru holding her white tuxedo and smiled, -"Of course I remember,"- she stood up and walked next to Chikaru, -"That's what I wore on the most important day of my life."-

-"As it was for me,"- Chikaru smiled warmly as she ran her fingers across the silk garment.

* * *

 _Years ago…_

Shion paced around the room, anxiously waiting till it was finally time for her to wait by the altar and await her beautiful, graceful and soon to be wife. She couldn't even sit down, as her nerves quickly rattled her and had to stand up, she had already vomited once when she was waiting as she couldn't contain herself. At first she thought the wedding was ruined because now she would have vomit breath but Yaya had brought mouthwash as quickly as she could for her.

-"Geez, calm down Shion,"- Yaya laughed seeing her a nervous wreck.

-"Easy for you to say Yaya."-

-"Well it is, you just go up there, say I do and be done with it."- Yaya said as she took a seat.

-"It's not that simple Yaya, this is a very special day and I don't want to ruin it,"- Shion said, -"When you get married, you'll understand."-

-"You're gonna be waiting a long time Shion."-

Shion smirked, -"Cause I'm sure you won't jump on the idea of marrying Tsubomi."-

Yaya gasped, -"Well… I mean I will, but I'll cross that when I get to it."-

-"Uh-huh."- She looked herself in the mirror one more time, -"Do I look okay?"-

-"Shion,"- she giggled, -"That's the seventh time you've asked me, of course you look okay."-

She exhaled, -"Good."-

-"You know I gotta ask, why a tux?"- Yaya crossed her leg over the other, staring at Shion's all white tux, and it fit very nicely on her of course the pants were a little tight since she didn't measure them right when she tried them on but it was great none the less.

-"Simple, I don't like dresses. I could barely stand the Spica uniforms, those skirts were so short."-

-"Not short enough."- Yaya smirked causing a red hue to form on Shion's face.

-"I think they were short enough Yaya."- Shion adjusted her shirt.

-"Fair enough."- Yaya looked at the door, -"So how come Shizuma isn't here, I would've figured you would have made her a bridesmaid or something?"-

-"You know Shizuma and I don't get along well."-

-"Geez you two still bicker about what happened at the strawberry dorms? You really have got to let that go Shion."-

Shion looked at Yaya, -"It's not so simple, she said things that are hard to forgive, she did everything she could just to annoy me."-

-"I highly doubt that it was meant to annoy you, as far as I know, Eli said it was meant to annoy Miyuki."-

Shion scoffed as she fixed her hair, -"Well it didn't work, she annoyed the hell out of me."-

Yaya only rolled her eyes, -"Okay, why not have Miyuki? She's a great person."-

Shion stayed quiet, looking at Yaya from the mirror, -"You can't be serious."-

-"Nani?"-

-"You have no idea how much there is between us, We were at each other's throats everyday and especially during a meeting."- Shion said.

-"And I wonder why you guys ran for school presidents, all it did was destroy what could've been great friendships."- Yaya placed her arms behind her head, -"School presidents are stupid positions, all I ever saw were friendships being severed when two friends from different schools joined them. I remember way before you three were presidents, there were two girls that loved each other but as you can guess one was from Miator and the other was from Lulim and they were made presidents of their schools and well… They broke up after an argument and I don't think they ever got back together."-

"That's awful…," Shion was silent for a while, Yaya was right, -"Well… its not like I knew Miyuki, I had only met her during our first meeting. But sometimes I do wonder how things would've been if we were friends."-

"They wouldn't have lasted, not while you two were school presidents."- Yaya quickly threw in.

-"I…suppose you're right."- Shion leaned on the table, -"Sometimes I even question myself, was it worth being Spica's president?"-

-"Well if it were me, I wouldn't even have taken the position because nothing is worth losing the friends you hold close to your heart."- Yaya said, -"If I was spica's next president and I had to face Eli… I think I would've just quit, that presidency isn't worth the loss of my best friend cause I know how awful things get in there, at least from what Eli had told me. I'm amazed that Tsubomi and Eli were hardly at odds."-

-"Like I said, I wasn't friends with Miyuki when I met her, so its kinda hard to relate."- Shion replied, -"But I understand what you mean, I'm glad I never had to discuss or argue anything with Chikaru."-

-"That you are Shion."- Yaya stood up and walked over to Shion, and adjusted her tie, -"Now then, are you ready to go greet the woman of your dreams."-

-"Yes I am."-

Elsewhere, in a different part of the chapel, another girl stared at the mirror as she wiped the single tear away from her eye because this was the happiest day of her life and she couldn't wait to go out there and marry the girl of her dreams.

-"You look so beautiful Chikaru-sama,"- Remon fixed up the back of the dress, mostly the sash that went around her waist.

-"Yeah yeah, you look like an angel!"- Kizune threw in as neatly tied the white rose on Chikaru's wrist.

-"Oshibaru thinks you're very pretty."- Kagome waved her bear's hand,

-"Arigato,"- Chikaru wiped the tears from her eyes, -"You girls are the best thing to happen to me, arigato for being there for me."- she hugged the three of them.

-"Are you nervous Chikaru-oneesama?"- Kizune asked with a smile on her face.

Chikaru only shook her head, -"No, well a little,"- she giggled, -"But the thought that Shion is out there waiting for me, that's what pushes me forward to go out there and see her."-

-"Any regrets Chikaru-oneesama?"- Remon asked this time.

-"Regrets?"- Chikaru didn't even need to think about it, -"No, I have none. I have loved Shion without any regrets and I've never been happier to know that in a few minutes I'll always be with her."-

-"We're so proud of you Chikaru-oneesama."- the two girls said at the same time as Kagome smiled at them and brought Chikaru's light pink veil. Before placing it on Chikaru's head, they made sure her hair was neatly brushed and the ribbons that adorned the sides of her head were replaced from their usual red ones to white ones. Once that was settled they placed the light pink veil on her head, covering her delicate face and the rest of the veil flowed behind her elegantly.

-"Are you ready Chikaru-oneesama?"- Kizune asked.

-"Yes."- she smiled at the them and walked out of the room.

Chikaru made it to the entrance where her father waited for with a warm smile on his face as he eagerly awaited to walk his daughter down the aisle.

-"You ready sweetheart?"- He asked, to which Chikaru nodded as she resisted every urge to cry tears of joy.

The two began to walk down the aisle where Chikaru immediately saw Shion waiting for her and looked at her with a loving smile. Kizune, Remon walked behind them, holding onto the veil that was long enough to drag on the floor along with the back of her dress while Kagome walked alongside them holding the rings.

It was at this moment, that Chikaru and Shion no longer felt afraid of joining their lives, as she got closer to her did she realize that now there wasn't anything she had to fear not while Shion was there. Chikaru looked around, seeing Shion's parents with a happy expression of their own despite the small quarrels they caused to her but now they truly saw that the only thing that mattered was the happiness of the two girls about to be wed.

She glanced at Eleanor, Miyuki, Shizuma, Yaya and all her friends there with a happy expression on their faces as they watched them and it filled her heart with joy knowing that they were all there for them.

Shion who had been a nervous wreck no longer felt so as she looked at Chikaru getting closer to her, there was no one else in the room besides her. There were no regrets for her, all she wanted now was to be her wife and she would never fail her, she would never leave her, and she would always be there for her just as Chikaru had always done in the past for her.

Now Chikaru stood next to Shion, though Shion couldn't exactly see Chikaru's face due to the veil she could tell that Chikaru wanted to cry but she kept a strong face for her.

The priest began to recite his speech as the two girls held hands and looked into each other's eyes, listening to the kind words being spoken. Chikaru squeezed Shion's hand, because her heart just wanted to burst with so much emotion that she had no words to describe how happy she felt.

-"Tomori Shion,"- the priest called her, but Shion kept her gaze on Chikaru, -"Do you promise to take Minamoto Chikaru to be your wife, in sickness and in health for as long as you live?"-

-"I do."- Shion said feeling Chikaru's grip tighten, she knew she wanted to cry but didn't.

-"Do you Minamoto Chikaru, take Tomori Shion to be your wife for as long as you live. Through sickness and in health?"-

Chikaru glanced at her trio of girls that looked on happily at them as tears fell from their eyes, and she turned back to Shion, -"I do."-

-"Will the ring bearer please step forward."- He asked.

Kagome walked up as she had the rings balanced on a small pillow that was balanced on her stuffed bear. Shion and Chikaru grabbed the rings, Chikaru placed the ring on her finger as did Shion.

-"I now pronounce you, wife and wife."- He said with a smile on his face, -"You may kiss the bride."-

Shion slowly lifted the veil from Chikaru's face, finally revealing her beautiful, soft and delicate face to her as she kissed her lovingly.

After they pulled away slowly, tears began to fall from Chikaru's face finally unable to contain them anymore and Shion smiled as a tear of her own fell down her face. Shion took Chikaru in an embrace as they held each other lovingly, neither one saying a word as they didn't need to say anything knowing how each other felt now that their dreams to finally be together had come true.

* * *

Chikaru looked at the tuxedo that Shion once wore for their wedding as she felt something wet hit her arm, she silently gasped as she looked at Shion, tears falling off her face.

-"Sweetie?"- Chikaru reached for her hand, -"Are you okay?"- she nodded.

-"It's just… the memory of it, our wedding…"- she closed her eyes as the tears flowed down, Chikaru turned her body to be able to hold her, -"It was the happiest moment of my life."- She added.

-"Shion please… you're going to make me cry too."- Chikaru said as she held Shion.

-"Gomen…"- she held onto her.

-"It was the happiest day of my life too,"- Chikaru softly ran her hand down Shion's back, -"I never would have thought that my dream would come true, from being together at Astraea, to being together now."-

Shion cried, -"I thought I would have ended up alone… I had no one Chikaru, no one except you,"- Shion couldn't contain her tears as she cried softly, -"I had no friends, no one to talk to… but you opened up my world Chikaru, you allowed me into so many things I never experienced and then I met great people thanks to you, Yaya, Nagisa, Eli, Scarlet, your gang of trouble makers."- she chuckled, -"Arigato, for bringing them into my life, for you coming into my life."-

That was the final nail as Chikaru finally cried, hearing Shion say so many wonderful things was more then she could handle. Chikaru didn't really know how much she had impacted Shion's life and now that she does, her heart soared because she was glad that she was the one to bring new found happiness to her.

-"Shion…"- Chikaru felt Shion's hands lift her chin so she could stare into her blue eyes.

-"Please don't say that I don't have to thank you, because I do… I was always lonely Chikaru, you were the only one that saw that. I could never thank you enough for bringing me into your world."- Shion pressed her forehead on Chikaru's as she caressed her cheek, -"Arigato…"-

Chikaru had no words as she smiled at Shion who then kissed her lovingly, as she ran her fingers through Chikaru's soft black hair.

* * *

Before she knew it, time had flown her by as it was the sun was now setting, and Chikaru who had been busy all morning all through the afternoon had taken a small nap.

She looked at the clock in her room, shocked that she slept that long and wondered if she would even be able to go to sleep now when the time came. She stretched as she threw her legs over the bed and finally stood up, she walked out her room and began to head downstairs.

The moon was just rising past the trees and Chikaru was slightly upset that she slept for so long and knew she would have trouble sleeping. So she headed on over to the rec room finding no one there, and then towards the gym also finding no one there.

Everywhere she went there was no one, the house was empty.

-"Girls?"- she called out, -"Anyone here?"- she asked again hoping to get a response but didn't.

Did they go somewhere and didn't tell her? Why would they leave her behind? She asked these questions in her head, perhaps something important came up and had to leave right away. But Shion would have woken her up and told her what was going on. She stopped by the stair case, for the first time she was now feeling what it was like to be truly alone in Eleanor's home. The silence was just so eerie and very unsettling; she could even hear own her breaths and the soft footsteps on carpeted floor.

She didn't know what to do now except head on over to the living room and pop in one of her action movies to pass the time and wait for everyone to come back, but one thing's for sure is that she didn't like being alone.

She slid open the doors and took a few steps inside the pitch black room, that's when something terrifying happened that scared her in that brief moment.

The lights suddenly came on, -"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIKARU!"-

Chikaru gasped as her heart rate slowed down after the surprising greeting, -"You all remembered…"-

Shion was the first to walk up to her, -"Of course we remembered, there was no way we would ever forget love."- She placed both her hands on Chikaru's cheeks and leaned in for a loving kiss.

"You mean so much to us Chikaru, you have no idea how much." Scarlet stepped forth and hugged her, "And we wanted to do this for you, just as you had done for all of us." Eleanor added.

-"You've made everyone feel so happy, even when we're sad."- Nagisa said, -"It wouldn't be right if we didn't do anything special for your birthday."- Hikari added.

-"Exactly, arigato Chikaru, for everything you've done for us."- Tsubomi smiled at her.

"Well I may not know you that well, but in just the short time I have known. You've really helped me out Chikaru, and I know we can be close friends too." Ember walked up to hug her.

-"Well unlike Shion, we've never had any type of arguments but you have been a great friend Chikaru."- Shizuma hugged her, -"Happy birthday."-

-"…I'm no good at this stuff, but happy birthday Chikaru. You've really helped change my life around too, just like Carly."- Momomi smiled at both of them.

Chikaru smiled dearly as she hugged Momomi, who at first was taken by surprise but slowly warmed up to it because it was still strange to her mainly because of how she had treated them in the past.

Everyone had come up to her with gifts and gave them to her, -"Aw… you girls, this is so wonderful, arigato."-

"Anything for you Chikaru, you deserve to have people make your day awesome just like you do for us." Eleanor said, -"Exactly, today is all about you Chikaru."- Miyuki followed up with a smile of her own.

-"Open our present Chikaru-chan!"- Nagisa placed a small box on her lap, -"It's not much… we really didn't know what to get. Shizuma got you this too."- she placed another box on her lap, though Scarlet raised an eyebrow as a smirk appeared on her face, Momomi who saw it knew why she smirked, because it looked similar to what she had gotten Eleanor on her birthday and would no doubt be something similar.

Chikaru opened up the one Nagisa had given her, -"Nagisa this is so sweet."- she pulled out a pair of pink ribbons.

-"I thought you would like some cute ribbons for your hair."- Nagisa smiled.

-"I love it Nagisa, Arigato."- she smiled as she drew her in for a hug and began to untie her red ribbons on her hair and tied the pink ones to take their place.

Scarlet slowly crept closer to Shizuma's face with a grin on her own, startling Shizuma as she noticed the red haired vixen next to her face, "Shizuma… is that what I think it is?"

Shizuma smirked, -"Why would you assume its something else?"- she asked.

"Oh you know, just asking. After all when you handed Nora something in a box… well lets say it was very erotic." Scarlet replied.

Shizuma only chuckled, -"You'll see."-

Chikaru opened the lid of the box, -"Eh…"- her face immediately turned bright red, and it felt hot all over her cheeks.

-"What is it?"- Shion peeked in the box and was equally stunned, she turned her gaze on Shizuma, -"Shizuma!"- she glared at her.

-"What."- she shrugged her shoulders, her grin never leaving her face, -"I thought you two could spice it up a little bit, so I said 'why not help them'."-

-"I-It's very thoughtful of you Shizuma."- Chikaru kept her eyes at the garments, she pulled her collar slightly feeling her neck feel really hot.

-"Besides, pink is your favorite color isn't it?"- Shizuma asked, -"You're welcome Shion, now you're in for a treat."- Shion's face went red as well, now realizing what she meant.

Shizuma could laugh at how cute this whole thing looked, both Scarlet and Momomi smiled now guessing that Chikaru had probably never wore something like that before even when she did fool around with Shion.

Chikaru wiped the bit of sweat on her forehead and set the garments aside, -"You're wearing that right?"- Chikaru only looked at Shion with saucer wide eyes.

-"Um…"- Chikaru looked at the garments once more, -"I don't know."-

-"You have got to at least try them on Chikaru,"- Momomi said, -"It's not every day the former Lulim school president did something naughty."- Momomi laughed seeing Chikaru embarrassed, -"Have you really not ever worn something like that Chikaru?"- Momomi asked.

-"No, I haven't."- she replied, -"It's not too bad, trust me."- Momomi added.

Eleanor cleared her throat, "Well anyway, We'd like to give our present now." Eleanor gave Chikaru a box that was wrapped in paper.

Chikaru took the gift and after calming down from Shizuma's rather erotic gift she opened the wrapped box.

-"Wow… Eli-chan, this is amazing!"- Chikaru held out the box in front of her.

"We knew you'd like it, so many action flicks for you to watch."

Chikaru opened the box top and there were so many DVD boxes which contained an action movie was enough to excite her, -"I've never even seen most of these, Eli-chan, Miyuki, arigato!"- she hugged the two of them.

-"We're glad you like them."- Miyuki smiled at her.

-"Like them? I love them!"- she took some out and looked through them, -"It's going to be an awesome night for my DVD player."-

-"Not only that, but we got you this Chikaru."- Yaya placed on her lap a rectangular box which Chikaru opened up.

-"A new DVD player?"-

-"Yeah, we all noticed that you were having trouble with your current one."- Tsubomi said, -"So, we got you a new one."- Yaya filled in, -"And you can place up to four disks in and switch them with the control, isn't that cool!"-

-"That's so awesome Yaya-chan!"- she looked at it, knowing that it was soon going to be playing those awesome movies Chikaru loved so much.

"Well we didn't know what to get, so we just settled for this." Ember placed a box containing the latest gaming console while Natasha placed a few games alongside it, "Since I know you're a fan of these types of games… I mean I am too but I hope you like." Ember smiled at her.

-"I love it! Arigato Ember-chan!"- she hugged her, looking at the games she would not doubt enjoy as they were mostly violent shooters which the girls still found strange in Chikaru but shared her enjoyment none the less.

-"When did you all get these?"- she looked at her friends, surprised that they had gotten her gifts without ever noticing they had even left to get them.

"Well, we had them ready for a few weeks now and wanted to surprise you." Scarlet said with a smile, -"Yeah, we all agreed it was worth the wait."- Momomi added.

-"Arigato… all of you."- Chikaru smiled as she felt her eyes tearing up.

"Which brings us to our gift," Scarlet and Momomi both held the box which was a little bigger then what she had gotten earlier and set it on the table in front of her, -"We hope you like it."- Momomi smiled as she looked on as Chikaru eyed the box trying to guess what it was.

-"Is it a puppy! Or a kitty!"- Nagisa shouted excitedly, -"I don't think they would keep a animal in a box Nagisa."- Shizuma giggled.

Chikaru began to unwrap it and was stunned as to what it was, -"A sewing machine."- She never had one of these and had done most of her outfits by hand, the last one she had used was at Astraea Hill in her costume club but even then she had done most of the finishing touches by hand.

"Yeah, I mean you love making outfits and just making so many pretty things that we thought," Scarlet said, -"It'd be nice if we got you this, so you could make all the outfits you want."- Momomi followed up.

Chikaru really wanted to cry, tears of joy that is and she had never asked of anything from her friends except their friendship which she cherished more than anything. But here they were, getting her some thoughtful and wonderful gifts that warmed her heart.

Chikaru then felt hands gently grip her shoulders as Shion pressed her cheek on Chikaru's, -"I also got you something sweetheart."- she said, -"And it's not dumb socks either."- She chuckled slightly as Chikaru smiled at her.

-"It wasn't dumb Shion."- she said.

Shion only laughed, -"are you kidding me, socks…"- Shion only shook her head as she chuckled, -"I got you something different this time. Look that way." Chikaru turned her head.

Before she could ask what she wanted her to look at, Chikaru felt something around her neck and she gasped softly and couldn't see what it was.

Once she felt Shion stop fiddling with it, she reached up and felt it, feeling something solid yet smooth to the touch. Shion then led Chikaru to a mirror, leaving her completely shocked at her gift.

-"Do you like it?"- Shion asked as Chikaru stared into the beautiful heart shaped gem around her neck, with the pink studded diamonds around it.

-"I love it, its so beautiful."- Chikaru ran her fingers on it.

-"That's not all."- Shion held out a thin, box in front of her.

-"What is it?"-

-"Open it sweetie."- Chikaru took the package and began to unwrap it, seeing a new sketch book with drawing pencils and other drawing supplies, -"I thought it'd be great if you had another—"- Chikaru immediately interrupted her by giving her the most loving kiss, Shion slowly wrapped her arms around her as they tenderly embraced one another as they friends looked on happily.

Shion looked at her, -"Since you're making outfits for top designers, I wanted to get you something great."-

Chikaru smiled warmly at her, -"It's wonderful Shion, arigato."-

She shook her head, -"Thank you for coming into my life."- a tear fell from Chikaru's eye as she embraced her beloved wife once more and held her tightly.

The rest of the girls all smiled at the loving scene as they saw how much they deserved each other and were happy that they met when they did.

-"I hate to ruin the moment,"- Yaya began, -"But we have a party to begin."- the rest of the girls all cheered as Chikaru and Shion nodded as a good choice of party music began to play and made this the best day Chikaru ever had.

She could not thank her wonderful friends enough for making it such a special day for her and would never forget it.

 **End Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The party went on for a hours as the girls made Chikaru's birthday the best day ever. Soon enough the party began to calm down once midnight got around and they mostly watched TV as they talked. Scarlet grabbed a brush and without Chikaru noticing, sat behind her and as she began to brush her long black hair, though it startled her till she saw it was Scarlet behind her.

"Thought I'd repay the favor." Scarlet smiled as she brushed Chikaru's hair.

-"But I wanted to do that to you."- she said with a giggle.

"Well not today, its my turn birthday girl." She said while Chikaru handed Shion a movie from the gift box Eleanor got her and placed it in the new DVD player and played it on the big screen.

-"By the way Scarlet-chan, how are you feeling? Is your wound healing okay?"- Chikaru asked her, concerned about her injury she had received a week ago.

"A lot better now." She replied as she continued her gentle strokes on Chikaru's hair.

-"If its okay with you, I'd like to check it to make sure its healing okay."-

"Of course." Chikaru turned around seeing Scarlet lift up her shirt slightly to reveal her wound which was still wrapped in bandages and undid them.

-"Hmm, it looks good so far. Another week or two and they'll be ready to come out."- she smiled.

"They have been getting a little itchy lately." She said.

-"That just means you're healing Scarlet-chan."- Chikaru asked Shion to bring her a new set of bandages and after she retrieved them she began to wrap them around Scarlet's mid section till they were nicely wrapped. With that done, the girls began to play the movie, it didn't take long till the gunshots, blood and explosion began to fill the screen which was everything Chikaru hoped for as she watched the movies with the cheeriest grin.

Scarlet slowly finished up Chikaru's hair and placed the brush on the table though she was too distracted to notice. She only giggled seeing how much Chikaru was into the movie that was playing, and slowly stood up as she headed on over to lay down on the couch as her abdomen was killing her.

Momomi joined her as placed her hand on Scarlet's hip and enjoyed the movie together, that's when Nagisa and Yaya came into the room with two bowls of popcorn and placed them on the table.

Scarlet was slightly amazed by how great these films were, despite their cheesiness or their cliché plots but she now understood why Chikaru loved these films so much as they were just as she said, a nonstop adrenaline fueled thrill ride but also the adventure of the film.

She laughed inwardly as she looked at Chikaru, she looked like a child who was unwrapping their Christmas gift.

Momomi left the room for a moment and when she came back she handed Scarlet her pain medication so she could relax better and enjoy the rest of the movie.

"Thanks baby." Scarlet leaned against her as they watched the movie, -"Any time."-

* * *

Ember walked along the halls, her mind was completely off, mostly in part that she was in a relationship. While she loved it more than anything now that she was with Natasha, it felt strange to her for some reason, though nothing that would cause her to break up with her, it was just odd.

She loved Natasha more than anything but the memory still remained of that horrible night in her life. Ember opened the door to her room and threw herself on her bed and went over it in her mind.

Ember looked at her phone and wondered if it would be okay in the long run, she knew Natasha would always be there for her and be an amazing girlfriend… but could she be one too?

She had avoided Natasha for a whole day now, only because she needed time to fully think on it, could she be a great girlfriend for her after having spent her life fooling around with other people.

She wasn't sure of it herself but she would have to try and look within her own heart to find the answer only, that was harder than it was for her because her own mind was clouded, how could she even feel what her heart wants if she doesn't even know what her mind wants.

Yet whenever Natasha would show her beautiful face to her, it was like those feelings would go away and she would forget about them all together, it was only when she was alone with her own thoughts did they surface like this.

She knew this would not be easy to come to grips, but she would have to try and she knows that Natasha would be every step of the way with her.

* * *

Scarlet walked inside her room with the help of Momomi after they finished the movie marathon, as did a few of the girls that wanted to spend time with her.

-"How about we watch this one in here?"- Tsubomi held another movie box in her hands.

-"I would love too, but lets save a few of those for tomorrow Tsubomi-chan."- Chikaru smiled at the younger girl who nodded.

-"What do you think Scarlet-chan?"-

Scarlet thought on it, "Well it is a smart idea, save some good movies for tomorrow and maybe make something to go with it or order something like a pizza."

-"I like how you're thinkin Scarlet."- Yaya said, -"perhaps even order five boxes of pizza!"- she shouted.

-"Oh great… five times the workout."- Shion said under her breath causing Chikaru to laugh softly.

"What about you baby?" Scarlet asked.

-"I'm fine with it."- soon Shizuma was also on board as was everyone else in the room, even Eleanor who they called out too as she was heading to her room to join Miyuki in a good night's sleep.

Scarlet sat up a little to rest her back against the wall as they watched television but the red haired vixen was looking at something else. She ran her thumb across her engagement ring, the ring Momomi had given to her to show that she loved her for as long as she lived.

-"You know, there's nothing in the way anymore."- she heard Momomi whisper in her ear, "I'm actually looking forward to it you know, I just cant believe it."

Momomi smiled as she held her, -"Let's talk about it tomorrow, I want to enjoy this moment with you, with all of us."-

"That we do."

The following morning Scarlet awoke and while she tried to give herself a good morning stretch she found herself unable as her stomach was uncomfortable doing such a feat. She stood up and walked on over to the mirror, she lifted her shirt to see her bandaged stomach and began to remove them. After tossing the used bandages to the side, she fully glanced at her wounds; her two stitched lines in her stomach were enough to make her look away in disgust and horror.

She looked back down on them and softly ran her finger across them, she wondered if it was okay to get them removed now. Even though Chikaru had told her that in two weeks or so she could get them removed but she just wanted them off, they were annoying in the sense that they were always itchy.

Scarlet stepped into the bathroom and took a long shower, even washing her long amount of hair, the only problem was drying it.

She stepped out of her shower and dried herself off, she then looked at Momomi who was still sound asleep on the bed. She changed into her usual jeans and sleeveless and walked outside, she could still feel the coldness in the air as it was only getting colder outside but the home's heater system was keeping it bearable.

Scarlet stopped in front of a window seeing Yaya, Nagisa, Tsubomi, Hikaru and Chikaru outside having fun, though the wind was calm it was still cold. She then noticed Eleanor join them as they built snowmen or had playful snowball fights.

When she made it to the living room, Shizuma, Shion and Miyuki were inside watching Television close to the fireplace, sipping coffee and laughing at the show in front of them.

"Hey girls." They all turned their heads, -"Ohayo Scarlet."- Shion called out.

-"Good to see you up and about Scarlet."- Miyuki stood up to hug her and guided her to the couch.

-"Yeah, glad to see you're doing better now."- Shizuma smiled at her.

"I'm surprised you girls aren't out there, having fun." She looked at them, cracking a smile as she did so.

-"Are you kidding, I'd freeze out there."- Shion said, -"I don't know how Chikaru does it. but its amazing."-

-"I can say the same thing, I never knew Nagisa to be fond of the cold like that."- Shizuma added.

-"Or Eli, I always thought she hated it."- Miyuki threw in.

"Oh trust me, Nora is all for this type of weather, its summer she can't stand." Scarlet giggled, "But I'm glad they're having fun, cause I would not last two minutes out there."

-"Nagisa is the same way."- Shizuma began, -"I saw her making snow angels once and I swear that if it were me my butt would have been frozen."-

"I'm so with you there." Scarlet leaned back, "I remember not bringing a jacket once to school and Nora just takes off her jacket and hands it to me, she didn't even shiver once… at least for those first ten minutes." She laughed as Miyuki shared in it.

-"I don't doubt it."- Miyuki said, Shion on the other hand took notice o Scarlet's engagement ring.

-"So Scarlet."- she said.

"Yeah?"

She smiled as she looked at her ring, -"Are you nervous? About marrying Momomi?"-

Scarlet gave a smile of her own, "Honestly no, I'm not nervous," She began, "I'm actually very happy, this is something I've always wanted, I've always dreamed of marrying the girl of my dreams and that girl is Momomi, I really cant wait till that day comes and I'll be standing there, next to her." she looked at her ring, "I've waited for this my whole life and now this finally came true… god, she's gonna be my wife." She smiled lovingly, "I almost feel this is a dream but when I see her and she holds me, I know it's not. She means so much to me."

A room away from them, near the staircase, Momomi had her back against the wall as she listened to Scarlet say so many sweet things from the bottom of her heart. She almost smiled warmly hearing that because Scarlet meant so much to her just the same.

She walked into the room, Shizuma being the first to notice her smiled at her as she kept quiet so she could surprise Scarlet.

Scarlet felt arms wrap around her from behind, -"And you mean so much to me."- she pressed her cheek against Scarlet's as she felt her arms reach up for her.

"God, I love you so much." They held each other lovingly as the girls were truly touched by it, Shizuma who had given Momomi such a hard time in the past was still surprised to see so much of her changed, her old self was nowhere to be seen other then the occasional outbursts but any trace of how Momomi used to be was almost all gone or perhaps all gone.

Unlike Shizuma, Shion had already seen a big change in Momomi years ago when she started dating Scarlet and was truly happy for her friend because now she too could experience what it was like to really be in love with someone that would return their affection.

Miyuki had no actual thing to say because she never truly met or befriended Momomi back then, it was only because of Eleanor that she is now a friend to her but other than that she was happy along side with her.

Before any more could be said, the front doors burst open as Yaya came running into the room with everyone else behind her.

-"Girls you're not gonna believe this!"- she practically jumped up and down as she stood in front them.

"Take a breath Yaya, looks like you're gonna faint." Scarlet giggled.

-"I cant help it! this is too amazing!"-

-"Well don't just stand there, what happened?"- Shizuma asked as she looked at the girls equally as excited.

-"I'm going on stage tomorrow! In front of thousands of people who might become fans! Hopefully!"- the girls all cheered in excitement as they hugged Yaya and were truly proud for her because her dream to finally sing would finally be achieved.

"That. is. Awesome!" Scarlet hugged her once more, "Do people at least know who you are?"

Yaya nodded, -"Tsubomi got a guy to play a demo song of mine on the radio and from what he told me, people like it and want to hear more."-

-"That's really cool,"- Momomi said, -"I'm really happy for you Yaya."-

-"Thanks Momomi,"- Yaya turned to everyone, -"And I wanted to ask if you all could be there, I can get you girls front row."- she replied softly.

"Of course we'll go Yaya." Eleanor hugged her, "You damn right." Scarlet followed up, -"We'll all go."- the rest of the girls were all on board as Yaya felt warm in her heart knowing that all her friends were going to support her and it was truly something she cherished with all her heart.

-"Arigato… all of you, Arigato."- Yaya said as everyone joined for a group hug and gave Yaya their best for when she steps up into that stage, and they'll all be cheering for her no matter what.

 **End Chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Scarlet walked into her room searching for Momomi, "Baby, you in here?" she could hear the shower running and discovered she was in there. She then eyed something on the bed, a box containing some old stuff, like books and other knick knacks, probably stuff Momomi was getting rid of.

But something caught her attention, "Hello, what's this?" she pulled it out, revealing a pearl white jacket, blue shirt with a checkered bowtie. She laid them on the bed while she pulled out a white skirt and placed them there, "When did she wear this?" she asked herself.

" _Was this her uniform from school?"_ she thought, though she had to assume it was because what else could it have been.

She wondered how Momomi looked like in it, she had to have looked really sexy in it and began to try and picture her sexy girlfriend in the outfit.

Scarlet picked them up and placed them in front of her while she stood in a mirror, _"How would I look in this?"_ she thought. Though her curiosity got the best of her as she undressed herself and put on the shirt, skirt and followed by the jacket and it fit her nicely but it was a little tight as she was a little taller then Momomi. She then tied the bow tie around her neck and looked into the mirror.

-"You look good."- Scarlet turned her head to see Momomi wrapped in a towel as she had just finished her shower, -"That looks better on you then on me."- she approached her.

"Sorry, I got a little curious about it."

-"Don't be, besides you look good."- Momomi fixed up the bow tie a little, -"Guess white really is your color."- she giggled knowing that Scarlet never liked to wear anything white.

"I'd doubt I would have been able to stand wearing this all the time."

-"Well in spica you had too, a uniform is a uniform."- Momomi said, -"That school was way too proud of itself and it was filled with so many snobs and uptight jerks."-

"Well not all of them right?"

Momomi began to dress herself, -"If by 'all' you mean the only decent people in that school, Yaya, Hikari, Shion, Tsubomi, and Amane."-

Scarlet looked at her which Momomi chuckled at, -"I wasn't a decent person, not at the time at least."- she sat on the bed as she began to brush her wet hair, -"You know, you would've hated it there. Spica is no place for someone like you, it would've ruined you."- Momomi said.

"That bad?"

-"For you? Yeah. It would have been awful, I don't know how you would've handled the school Eli went too, which was Miator, perhaps the school Chikaru went too would have been more your thing, very laid back school."- Momomi eyed her vixen up and down in her old uniform.

"Geez, they sound intense."

-"They were, at least Miator and Spica."- Momomi said, -"I didn't even think I could've handled Spica when I first got there but I did it anyway."-

"Why is that?"

-"It was either Spica or some other school my parents suggested where I would have lost my mind."-

"I wish I could've gone there, to Spica that is." Scarlet said.

-"Trust me you wouldn't."-

"But then I could've met you sooner." Scarlet said with a smile.

Momomi smiled warmly but it faded, -"… You wouldn't have liked me back then, I was a different person."-

Scarlet knelt down by Momomi and placed her hands around her, "You don't know that, what if I managed to sneak my way into your heart, and make you feel happy?"

Momomi put her brush down and placed her arms on Scarlet's shoulders, -"I don't know… like I said, I was a different person… I probably would have just pushed you away."-

Scarlet looked up into her amber eyes, "I don't think so, I think I would have peeked your curiosity just enough and you would have followed me. you didn't like me all that much when we met either, but you got to me know me and I got to know you that we became something special. Or rather you became someone special to me in my heart."

-"Maybe… maybe that could have happened but, I was a bitch back then so I don't know…"-

"I'd like to believe we could have worked out back then too, I just know it." Scarlet smiled up at her.

-"So do I."- Momomi kissed her, -"Because I would never regret falling in love with you."-

"Neither would I."

-"Do you really think you could have changed the way I was back then?"- Momomi asked with nothing but sincerity in her voice.

"Yeah, maybe not at first," she giggled, "But I'd like to believe so." Momomi pulled her up and kissed her.

-"If there was anyone that could, I know it'd be you."- she then hugged her, her heart swelled with warmth because her vixen truly believed that even at a point when Momomi was hard to be around with, would be able to fall in love with her.

-"I say this a lot, but I've never been lucky in my life to have someone like you Carly."-

Scarlet smiled, "I'm lucky to have you in my life too." She said and the two kissed once more. Before they could get more passionate with each other a knock came at the door which annoyed Momomi but let it go just as quickly.

"Come in."

The door opened up, -"Ah Momomi here you are,"- Shion walked in the room with Chikaru following behind her, -"I was going to ask you if—Whoa, wow Scarlet, you look great in that!"- Shion looked over the red haired girl in the white spica uniform.

"Oh, thanks. I was just trying it on, I was curious to see how it looked on me." she said.

-"You look amazing Scarlet."- Shion said while Chikaru had gleam in her eye, -"Now I really have to see how you would look in my uniform. I'll be back!"- Chikaru rushed out the room, -"And there she goes."- Shion laughed as she watched her go in her room.

Shion saw Eleanor walking to her room, -"Hey Eli, come check out Scarlet."- she began to walk on over.

"What's up?" she looked around and saw her best friend, "Scarlet wow! You look amazing."

"Thanks girls."

Soon enough Chikaru came into the room, -"Try this on Scarlet-chan."- she handed Scarlet her old pink uniform with the checkered skirt, "Well you know what? Scarlet you gotta try my uniform to, I'll be back." Eleanor left the room to retrieve her own coal black Miator uniform.

"Why am I being dressed up?" Scarlet asked, "I feel weird now."

-"Because you got everyone really curious, plus we all want to see how you'd look in them… I kinda want to see too."- Momomi said.

"I guess." She chuckled as Eleanor came back with her own, Scarlet was amazed by Miator's choice in uniform, it looked so regal and formal, like something from the Victorian age… was it even a uniform, "Is that really what you wore in school?"

"Yeah." Eleanor said as she placed it on the bed, "Why do you ask?"

"Its very… elegant."

Eleanor sat on the bed, "It was a very traditional school unlike Spica or Lulim."

-"Yup, it was loaded with so many traditions and other crap that it didn't surprise me when I saw their uniforms."- Momomi added.

"Sounds unusal for a school." Scarlet grabbed Chikaru's uniform and walked in the bathroom to get changed while the rest of the girls waited with anxious eyes.

The door then opened up as Scarlet walked out wearing the pink checkered skirt, and yellow shirt with the pink sweater vest along with knee high socks.

"So um…how do I look?" she asked.

-"Scarlet-chan! You look so adorable!"- Chikaru ran up to her and looked her over, -"You were born to be apart of Lulim, you would've loved it there and the uniform looks so nice on you!"-

-"Well… she pretty much summed up what I was going to say."- Momomi chuckled, "No kidding." Eleanor leaned back on the bed with a smile on her face.

-"You look great Scarlet, I'm sure Momomi already said it but you would have loved Lulim."- Shion said with a smile of her own as Scarlet grabbed Eleanor's Miator uniform and took it inside the bathroom.

"That's what I hear," Scarlet closed the door behind her soon enough she came back out, dressed in the charcoal black Miator uniform, as the white inner dress was on well along with her green tie.

-"… wow, Carly, you look beautiful."- Momomi looked at her.

"You better not say dresses are my thing." Scarlet eyed her.

-"No, but you do look so beautiful in that."-

-"I have to agree Scarlet-chan, you do look very pretty."- Chikaru said, -"as do I, damn Scarlet very nice."- Shion added.

"You look better in that then I did." Eleanor said with an astounded look in her face. After the girls allowed Scarlet to Change back into her clothes they all thought it best to see what Yaya was doing and see if she needed any last minute thing as today was her big day and everyone was looking forward to it.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

Yaya walked out onto the stage where she would be performing and looked at the empty seats all around the stadium, seeing them being removed for the sake of filling as many people in the room. Her show was on today at night, and she still had to finish helping her band mates set up their equipment and some of the stadium staff were nice enough to lend a helping hand with speaker systems and other things they needed.

She felt her heart pounding within her chest as her nerves were eating away at her, she couldn't believe it… she was going on stage tonight and singing for a bunch of people she didn't even know. She wondered how many people would be coming here to see her, did her demo song on the radio draw anyone in? were they interested in hearing her sing? Were they even curious in the least?

She had no answer to any of these questions as she looked at the workers remove the seats to make room in the place while other workers placed safety rails near the stage to keep people from trying to make their way to the stage. She couldn't thank her band mates enough, her guitarist had some people who worked here that helped get Yaya the stadium all to herself for her performance with a very small fee but it was well worth it since her producers had turned their back on her and practically told Yaya to get lost.

Could she really do this? Even it was what she has wanted to do for such a long time?

-"You okay?"-

Yaya jumped slightly hearing that comforting voice behind her, she turned to look at Tsubomi who was visibly concerned for her.

-"I feel nervous."-

She walked to stand by her side, -"I don't blame you, singing for thousands of people right here, its okay to feel nervous."-

-"I know, part of me wants to back down from this."-

Tsubomi looked at her, -"But this is what you wanted, this is what you tried so hard to do."-

Yaya glanced down, -"Yeah…I've wanted this for a long time but… nobody even knows me."-

Tsubomi chuckled, -"Of course not, you're a fresh new voice coming here and giving people a reason to become a fan of yours and to love what you have to offer."-

-"That's not what I mean… other bands got known because they played in small clubs or other places and their rep went up from there till they finally went on stage… I didn't, so I don't know if they'll even like me. I practically said 'screw my producers,' I'm on my own and already starting out with more than I can chew."- Yaya knew that most of her favorite bands rose to the top from having come from nowhere so she couldn't compare herself to them, she was already starting on stage where she would learn if they liked her not.

-"Yaya, don't feel so bad, if they didn't want to help give you a chance then as you said 'screw' them besides your demo song alone made people buy tickets to come see you, we sold over thirty thousand tickets and from what i heard we may have a journalist in the crowd."-

Yaya glanced at her, -"Really?"-

She nodded, -"Of course, we didn't sell out the whole stadium but we got people and if they like what they hear like I know they will, those thirty thousand will turn to three hundred thousand and you'll have fans all over the world."- Tsubomi said with a warm smile on her face, -"You finally got this shot, so I know you'll be so amazing and show your fans an awesome time."-

-"Do you really think so?"- she asked as she looked into her eyes.

-"Do I really think so?"- she mockingly parroted, -"Of course I think so Yaya-baka, you're a beautiful singer and your voice is so amazing and I know you'll do great. So I don't want you to feel nervous or afraid because you have no reason to be, you sung in small pubs at karaoke night, you sung at Eli's company when it was her birthday, the people that heard you, they loved you. So get those ideas out of your head that you'll be horrible because you won't, you'll do like I know you will, awesome and amazing. So you go out there and show them why you're great, Yaya-baka."-

Yaya smiled as she took Tsubomi into a loving embrace, -"I don't know what I'd do without you."- She said softly as Tsubomi returned the gesture.

-"You'd probably be in your room scared out of your mind."- she giggled as Yaya laughed softly.

-"So… will you actually be my manager?"-

-"Of course I would, how else are you going to keep everything in check."- Tsubomi smirked, -"Better me then some snob that will try to steal from you."-

-"From us."- Yaya corrected, -"This is for both of us."- she said.

Tsubomi said nothing but nod with a smile.

"Yo Yaya," one of her band mates called out to her, she turned her head, "We're gonna do some practice songs wanna join us in like ten minutes?"

"Sure, I'll be there." She said and with a nod he began to set up with the rest of the band mates.

-"You better get ready."- Tsubomi said, and turned around to head back to the dressing room and go over a few things.

-"Matte,"- Yaya grabbed Tsubomi's arm and stopped her, -"I want to say something."-

-"Nani?"-

-"We've talked about this before and we decided to wait but… I… I need to ask again?"- Yaya said.

-"About what?"- Tsubomi had so much in her mind that she didn't realize what Yaya was talking about so she didn't put it together.

-"Tsubomi,"- she got down on one knee and grabbed her hand, -"Will you marry me?"- Her band mates all saw it, while they didn't speak Japanese, they knew that mere gesture was enough to tell them she was proposing.

Tsubomi was speechless, just as she was the first time Yaya had asked her, only this time, -"Yes, I would love that more then anything!"-

Yaya shed a tear as she stood up, hugged her and shared a loving kiss as her band mates began to clip cheerfully for them.

Tsubomi realized that she was ready this time, she loved her since they first met and this time, she was ready to be her wife because she loved this girl to the end of the world and no longer had any fear or doubts.

-"I would love nothing more than to be with you, to be your wife."- Tsubomi said, -"Just promise me you'll never let this change you, I don't want my baka to become a different person."-

Yaya chuckled, -"Well you've known me long enough to know that will never happen, I'll always be your baka."- she said as they kissed once more.

-"Go, they're waiting for you."- Tsubomi said with a warm smile and the two slowly let their hands slip as Yaya left to go practice their songs before the big night.

Tsubomi watched on as her band mates all clapped her shoulder and congratulated her but Tsubomi however felt nothing but love and warmth now. Unlike before when she was afraid of marriage, this time she was looking forward to it and couldn't wait till they finally joined their lives together.

* * *

"I cant believe it, tonight Yaya is gonna perform on stage for thousands of people!" Eleanor tied her boots while Scarlet sat on her bed already good to go, so was Momomi who was right next to her.

"I know this is so exciting, I cant even imagine what Yaya must be feeling right now." Scarlet said.

-"Probably nervous out of her mind."- Momomi added with a giggle, -"Tsubomi will snap her out of it."- Chikaru appeared by the open door and greeted the girls as she too was ready, wearing a black dress with a white shawl over her shoulders.

Momomi felt it best to tease her now about it, she held up a pretend camera with her fingers, -"You know what, I think I can picture it now."-

-"Eh?"- Chikaru turned to her seeing what she was doing, -"You know something Chikaru, black really is more your color… I can see it now, black leather pants that hug the skin seductively, a black corset with a crop jacket over it, oh you would look so good."- Momomi threw in which Chikaru felt her face feel warm after having pictured it herself.

Momomi looked over to Shion who seemed to be very caught up imagining it herself, -"I guess someone liked that idea."-

Chikaru looked at Shion and once she did, snapped out off it, -"Well I mean… she's not wrong."- Shion said.

-"I'll leave my offer on the table if you ever want a make over Chikaru."- Momomi said, "Can I help?" Scarlet asked, -"Of course."-

-"Let's just move on."- Chikaru swiftly said with a smile as she tried to her hide her blushed face.

-"Hello girls."- Hikari walked in the room after hearing the commotion.

"Hey Hikari."

-"Can you believe it? I'm so happy for Yaya-chan, she finally had her wish come true."- Hikari said, -"I don't know if I would have been able to do the same if it were me."-

"She's brave that's for sure," Scarlet said, "Hey Ember!" she called her cousin as she saw walking past the open door.

"Yea?" she asked as she peeked her head in and was greeted by everyone.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Of course I am." She said as she stepped in view, a dark blue sleevless and black jeans, "You guys might want to consider leaving your jackets… well in the car at least."

-"Why is that?"- Hikari asked.

"Have any of you ever been to a concert?" all the girls shook their head, "Well, its gonna get really hot in there, and they are gonna make us stand so either leave them in the car or hold on to them."

-"Good to know,"- Shion said, -"So is Natasha coming along with us?"-

Ember nodded her head happily, "Yup, she's in my room getting ready right now."

-"Another long night?"- Momomi smirked at her which Ember nodded quickly too, "You better believe it."

"Have you no shame cousin." Scarlet giggled.

"Nope."

-"Has anyone gone and checked on Shizuma? Or Nagisa-chan? See if they are ready?"- Chikaru asked, -"I'll go check."- Shion left the room.

"Hey Nora is Miyuki good to go?"

Eleanor nodded, "Yeah, she's just fixing up her hair."

-"Well alright then, lets go."- Chikaru said cheerfully and immediately left the room to go attend the greatest moment in Yaya's life and she even managed to get them all front row like she promised them.

After getting everyone, they proceeded to get in the van that could carry all of them and finally hit the road to head on over and support Yaya who was probably a nervous wreck.

* * *

There was only one hour till the concert began, and the crowd had gathered inside the stadium and awaited the new singer to see if she was all she was out to be. Her demo track alone was enough to peek the interests of people who had never heard of her and had gathered to await the girl they knew as Yaya Nanto.

Inside her dressing room, Yaya stood before her mirror dressed in a black sleeveless which reached above her stomach and black leather pants, while she wore sweatbands on her wrists, along with her studded belt around her waist.

The door opened up, -"Are you ready?"- Tsubomi walked inside.

-"No."- Yaya said as she took in a few breaths to calm herself.

-"Good,"- Tsubomi said softly which caused Yaya to look at her, -"People always do better when they're nervous, even singers."- she said with a smile.

-"I hope you're right."- Yaya leaned on the mirror stand.

-"You'll be fine, I promise,"- Tsubomi stood by her side and held her, -"The moment you begin to sing is the moment that you'll forget all the fear you're feeling, trust me."-

Yaya nodded, -"Hey, are you still scared?"-

-"Huh?"-

-"About us, marrying?"-

Tsubomi looked into her eyes, -"No, the only reason I was afraid was because I didn't want you to regret it, I didn't want to make you regret me being a bad wife."-

-"Tsubomi you know I never would, we've had our share of problems but look at us, we're still here and ready to go through it together. Like we always do."-

-"I know, but now I have no fear or regrets, do you?"-

-"No, none what's so ever… I want to spend my life with you Tsubomi."-

Tsubomi smiled, -"But first things first, go out there and give them the greatest show of their lives."- she said which Yaya returned her smile with one her own, filled with confidence and determination.

-"You're right… this is the biggest moment in my life and there's no way I'm backing down."- Yaya pumped her fist and grabbed Tsubomi and gave her a deep kiss, -"Wish me luck."- she said as she gently let Tsubomi go and get together with her band and closed the door behind her.

-"Good luck."-

* * *

Yaya stood with her band, in total darkness as the crowd neither knew if they were there or not till.

BUM BUM

The heavy thuds of the drums rang out,

BUM BUM

With each thud the drum made the lights flickered then the keyboard synthesizer began to play.

Yaya from behind the darkness, seeing that many people did gather around the stage, there was more than thirty thousand she could feel it and when she glanced down she saw her friends all in the front row cheering for her.

She'd never felt calmer seeing her friends eagerly awaiting the bands reveal as the flickering lights only teased them along with the audience that had yet to be fully cheering as they wanted to see if they liked what they heard.

Finally, a loud explosion erupted from the tubing of the stage as the fireworks lit up the stage and the lights finally came on as the guitarist finally began to play while the bass guitarist followed suite, they let the riffs and melodies warm up the crowd till finally Yaya walked up and grabbed the microphone as she finally allowed her voice to fill the room.

Yaya spun and danced as she sung with a voice that just captured her beauty and charm as her words reached everyone's ears. The mere fact that they were a rock band was enough to win people over as a fresh new band while others were slowly warming up to her, though her friends were cheering her on with so much excitement.

She flicked her hair as she put more emphasis on her words to show how powerful they meant to the song and perhaps to the audience as they watched on truly immersed in what they were hearing and watching.

They all stared on how beautiful Yaya looked and dressed all in black was the cherry on top for them.

The song reached a point when Yaya sustained a vocal note while the guitarist began to perform his guitar solo while matching Yaya's sustained note till she finally had to stop but the guitar kept going.

His skill and technique was impressive as he performed a guitar solo that struck something within the girls and the audience, there was so much emotion in the song that it hyped the people.

Finally Yaya picked up the microphone and sung while her band mates sung with her at the same time in perfect harmony.

Scarlet looked at Eleanor seeing her cry tears of joy, perhaps seeing her best friend fulfill her dream meant a lot to her, and when she glanced at Momomi she too was smiling and pulled Scarlet closer to her while the rest of their friends cheered.

Yaya walked over to her guitarist side and the two sung a section together, she then jumped up the platform with her drummer and while she was singing she hit one of the cymbals for effect for the song which worked nicely. She got off the platform and back to center stage as she kept on singing, all her friends could tell she was really into it and didn't even know if she realized she was singing to thousands of people.

Soon enough the song came to an end as the band and Yaya stared at the countless people before them as their sweat glistened in the light. They waited for some response but the only cheers they could hear were of Yaya's friends till suddenly the whole stadium exploded with thunderous cheers and applause all chanting Yaya's name.

Yaya smiled happily seeing that the crowd loves them, she looked over to her band mates who had just the same as expression as Yaya and were all equally excited.

She gripped the microphone firmly ready to keep the night going and give the people what they came to see, as the band let it rip and the music roared through the stage!

 **End Chapter 17**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Well this story is coming to an end real soon, only a few more chapters left which are already done but i will post them daily, and writing this chapter was fun, to me this just felt right. so with that said, hope you guys are liking this story and thank you guys for reading it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

The door swung open as the girls all laughed and cheered how amazing the concert was and quickly got out of the cold winter air.

-"That was so awesome!"- Shion closed the door behind them as they hung their jackets in the closet, -"Awesome is an understatement!" – Momomi cheered.

-"I felt so happy seeing Yaya up on stage!"- Hikari said as she held her hands closer to her chest, -"It was super duper amazing! I would have been so nervous if it was me."- Nagisa followed up.

-"You and me both."- Shizuma said.

"She was great, I'm happy for her," Ember began, "Its never easy the first time going up on stage but then it gets better and better." She said with a smile.

-"Was it like that for you Ember-chan?- Chikaru asked.

"Yeah, same thing for me. I was nervous the first time I had to act and then I just forgot about the fear and kept on going."-

"I got to say, for my first concert it was badass." Scarlet said with a giggle, "You weren't kidding Ember, about it getting hot in there."

"Told ya." She smirked, "I'm sure Momomi would be glad to cool you off or get you even more sweaty."

Scarlet gasped, "Ember!" Ember only laughed as Scarlet smacked her arm, though Momomi couldn't help but laugh cause that looked adorable.

-"Well she is right, i can think of a few things to get you even more sweaty."- Momomi smirked, raising an eyebrow as she walked past Scarlet.

"Momomi! Ember don't encourage her!" she laughed as her cousin also laughed alongside her.

"So is Yaya coming home tonight? So we can throw her an awesome party for doing so amazing." Eleanor asked, -"She definitely deserves it, she worked so hard for this."- Miyuki added.

-"Did anyone ask her?"- Shion asked, -"Let me call her."- Hikari pulled out her phone, punched in the numbers and waited for Yaya to pick up. After a few seconds of waiting, Hikari finally began to get a response and they all waited for her to finish.

She hung up the phone, -"She'll be coming home tonight, she's just helping in loading up all the gear they used for the concert."-

-"Then we better get everything ready for when she comes back. Its not like its that late, pizza delivery can still deliver right?"- Shion asked.

-"I'll ask."- Shizuma got on the phone while everyone else began to set up a few things to surprise Yaya and Tsubomi for her first big gig.

Nagisa looked around trying to find something to do but all her friends had everything handled and she couldn't do anything at the moment so she sat down and sat next to Scarlet.

-"Something wrong Scarlet-chan?"- she asked.

"Nothing really, just my stitches are bothering me." she replied, "I don't know when I'm supposed to get them removed."

-"Didn't Carla say in two weeks or so? Why don't you go ask your mom, she'll know what to do."- Nagisa asked her with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll call her up right now." Scarlet grabbed the house phone as she dialed up the number, Nagisa however turned her head to look at Shizuma talking with who she assumed was the pizza place. she smiled at her till she stood up and walked to the back of the room where Eleanor and Miyuki were but didn't talk to them as she merely began to get the drinks ready finding nothing else to do. She was lost in her own mind as it began to run rampant with thoughts and images.

As she looked outside the window, the moon shining on the trees she had one thought enter her mind, or rather of two girls she had grown attached too. She wondered what became of Tamao, she never heard of her ever again since the Etoile election when she was in Miator, after that she vanished. Even when she came back to their room that night, Tamao was never the same, she rarely talked to her and most days would leave the room leaving Nagisa alone. Of course Nagisa knew why, it was because she loved Shizuma that Tamao didn't want to be with Nagisa anymore and she tried as hard as she could to mend their friendship but it never worked out. She wondered, if they were to ever meet what would either one of them say, could they even talk after that?

The other girl Nagisa felt regret for not having kept in touch with was Chiyo, a girl who adored her and wanted to win her approval at every turn. Nagisa was very fond of that girl because she was like the little sister she always wanted to have and would do most things together along with her friends. She truly missed her and wondered what she was doing now, did she miss her onee-sama like she did her?

-"Thinking about someone?"-

Nagisa was startled as she shrieked that she practically juggled the cups in her hands filled with liquid till she caught them and didn't spill a drop.

-"M-Momomi!?"- she looked at the girl next to her, Momomi off all people but there was no hatred and Nagisa had finally grown to accept Momomi for who she was now, -"Y-yes."-

-"I can tell, and here I thought you were thinking about miss perfect over there."- Momomi shrugged her shoulders.

-"You don't hate her… do you?"-

Momomi shook her head, -"No, not anymore but we both try to stay out of each other's way."- she said, -"So if you weren't thinking about Shizuma, then what?"-

-"Just a few friends I had in Miator, I miss them."- she said but Momomi said nothing except let her continue, -"Tamao-chan and Chiyo-chan, I miss them."-

Momomi sighed, Nagisa quickly took note of that, -"Nani?"-

-"Tamao moved from Japan."-

-"What? How do you know that?"-

Momomi glanced at her, -"I'm surprised you never knew, after the two of you finished your sixth year in Miator she moved out of Japan, last I heard was that she didn't want to be there anymore."-

Nagisa silently gasped, -"How do you know that?"-

-"Her friends talk… a lot, I was passing by a store that they were at when I heard them mention it."- Momomi said taking note on Nagisa's saddened expression, -"Don't feel to bad about it, she wasn't a true friend to you. If she really was your friend, she would've stayed by your side."-

-"That's because I broke her heart."- Nagisa said.

-"Why? Because your heart chose Shizuma? look I know that's tough I get that but a real friend would've stayed by you even if you had to let that person go. Look at Yaya, she let Hikari go but she remained her friend… granted their friendship took a serious dent but look at them now."- she looked at Nagisa, -"How long has it been and she hasn't even talked to you, like what two, three years? Save your tears, as sweet of a person Tamao was… she doesn't deserve your love or friendship Nagisa."- Momomi helped Nagisa with the drink.

Nagisa said nothing for the longest time, -"What about Chiyo?"-

-"Sadly, I don't know anything about her… gomen."- she said.

-"That's okay, I'll find some way to find her."- Nagisa said, -"Why… why are helping me with this?"-

-"Because you're my friend."- Momomi looked away, truly surprising Nagisa that she even said those words but she smiled none the less.

-"Arigato Momomi."- Nagisa still couldn't believe it but she was starting to now and it was nice to see the change of heart in Momomi.

-"Yeah yeah, any time."- she helped bring the drinks to the room, after that Nagisa walked over to Shizuma.

-"So do they deliver?"- Nagisa asked her silver haired goddess whom nodded, -"Yup, they're gonna be here in an hour or so, hopefully enough time before Yaya gets back."- she replied.

Nagisa looked around truly finding nothing for her to do as everyone else had everything covered, so she walked up to Chikaru.

-"Chikaru-chan?"-

-"Yes Nagisa-chan?"- she replied kindly.

-"Do you need help with anything?"- the cute redhead asked.

-"Hmm,"- she looked around, -"I don't think so, we have everything done now all that's left is the pizza to arrive."-

-"I see, I just had nothing to do and I wanted to help."-

-"Don't fret Nagisa-chan, everything is good to go so just relax."- she smiled at Nagisa.

-"I suppose."- she said as she a knock came at the door, -"Is that Yaya-chan?"- Nagisa walked and opened the door, finding none other then Scarlet's mother, "Mrs. Ashfield."

"Oh hello, Nagisa right?" she nodded, "Good to see you, are you doing okay?"

"Yes, I'm doing fine." Nagisa smiled at her as she stepped in.

"Is Scarlet here?"

"Mum?" Scarlet peeked around the corner and stepped out, "I thought you said you were coming tomorrow?" she hugged her mother.

"Well its time to get those stitches out." She said, motioning to her doctor bag, she then looked at Chikaru, "I'm surprised you didn't remove them Chikaru, you're a qualified nurse now aren't you?" she asked.

Chikaru nodded, "Yes, but these are more serious so I didn't want to do something wrong."

"Fair enough." Carla smiled and led Scarlet to the living room and sat her down, she retrieved from her bag her tools and began to snip away the stitches and pulling out the thread slowly.

Nagisa who was watching the action quickly turned on her heel and walked away not wanting to watch that. She sat in the rec room and turned on the television to try and calm her nerves as she had briefly seen one of the stitches come out of Scarlet's body. So with time to spare she sat and watched whatever was on while she waited for Yaya to arrive and celebrate her best day ever.

* * *

Scarlet held her breath as her mother removed the stitches while Momomi held her hand, offering her support.

"Almooost done sweetheart." Carla said as she pulled another set of sutures, "It should feel a little itchy but you'll be fine, just try not to scratch okay darling."

"Yes mum." Scarlet said as the last thread came out.

"Well, there we go."

"Hey mum, do you want to stay and celebrate Yaya's first concert."

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude, I think having an adult here would be weird wouldn't you say?"

"Nonsense, we insist Carla." Chikaru said with a smile.

"I'd love too, but today is my anniversary with my husband and we have plans of our own."

Scarlet gasped, "That was today!? Why didn't you tell me!?" she said as she stood up.

"We didn't want to ruin Yaya's big day, so we kept quiet."

"That's no excuse mum." Scarlet looked at her.

"You're right, I'm sorry but don't worry just have fun okay." Carla hugged her daughter, "We can always hang out tomorrow." She said and planted a kiss on Scarlet's forehead.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Carla crossed her heart with her finger and with that she took her leave while the girls watched her drive off.

-"So Carly, did you ever ask your dad why he told those two girls where you lived?"- Momomi asked, wondering how Stacy and Lindsey even knew where to look for her.

"Yeah I did."

-"What did he say?"-

"He said, that they looked like nice girls and when they explained the situation to him he genially felt that they really wanted to make amends and told them where I was." Scarlet told her while Momomi only crossed her arms and an angry expression formed on her face, "Please don't get angry baby."

-"I'm not angry… I just wish your father didn't tell them."- she replied.

"Yeah, cause your voice doesn't spew out the seething raging hell that dares to come out. Don't lie to me, I can tell when you're angry." Scarlet said.

Momomi glanced at her, -"I'm not happy with it Carly, he should have known better."-

"Its fine Momomi, if my dad felt any thing off about them he wouldn't have told them where we lived you know that."

Momomi didn't reply, she honestly didn't want too because whatever she said at this point would only anger Scarlet and she didn't want that.

"Hey… hey come on, its okay." She placed her hand on Momomi's shoulder.

Momomi took a deep breath and exhaled, -"Okay okay, I'm fine… I just wish he didn't say anything is all."-

"I know, but its over now, they left and Megan is dead… I don't think we have anything to worry about now." Scarlet said with no sorrow in her voice, "I'm not happy with it either so come on, lets go with everyone shall we."

-"Carly?"-

"Yeah?"

-"I didn't mean to say anything that would offend you, I just… I just don't want to think that something worse could've happened with them."- Momomi said.

"But it didn't, I think its fine the way it is now."

Momomi shrugged, -"I suppose so."-

Scarlet wanting to change the mood, grabbed Momomi's wrist, spun her around to face her and pulled her in an embrace, "It sucks I know but we can't do nothing about it so let's just put this behind us, like I said they left to America so they won't be bothering us."

-"Yeah… Yeah you're right."- Scarlet felt Momomi relax in her arms.

"Feeling better?" she looked at her.

-"Yeah."- she smiled at her.

"Good," she looked out of the room, "Well I guess the girls have everything ready all that's left to do is wait."

-"I guess so."- the two took a seat, next to Ember who was talking with Natasha and Eleanor.

"So did I ever tell you that Yaya blew up the microwave this morning." She giggled.

-"Nani? How the hell did that happen?"-

"Well it was in the morning and she was heating up some stuff in a container which she thought was plastic but turned out it had an aluminum lid and well, boom." Scarlet opened her hands to simulate an explosion.

Momomi laughed softly, -"Wow I can only imagine her face when that happened."-

"Well in her defense, it didn't look like it was aluminum." Eleanor jumped in having heard that conversation, "Totally, it really looked like plastic." Scarlet added.

"Tsubomi was all over Yaya about it." Natasha followed up with a laugh as Momomi laughed alongside them.

"But then Yaya made a kissy face and it was all better." Eleanor said.

-"such a simple way to fix their argument."- Momomi shook her head lightly as she chuckled.

"Shame it doesn't work for me." Scarlet said which Momomi looked up at her with a smirk.

-"Well that's because I enjoy teasing you more about it. besides I'm immune to your charms." Momomi's grin never left her face.

"Oh really?" Scarlet began, "I seem to recall one time I had you pinned to the wall and you were putting your tough girl act till a few little teasing kisses to your neck finally made you cave in." Scarlet teased her seeing a red hue form on Momomi's face as the girls all giggled.

She cleared her throat, -"That was different."- she said but she quickly looked at her, -"Well you're no super girl yourself, I seem to recall a certain incident with a TV remote."- she smirked as she crossed her arms and leaned on the sofa as she saw Scarlet's laughter die down immediately and her face turn red, -"I had you caught and then I slipped my hand down _there_ , and you struggled so hard to hold on and you basically melted in my arms, I even suggested to stop but oh what were your words again… oh that's right, 'Don't you dare stop', yeah that's it."- she crossed one leg over the other as she looked sly at Scarlet whose face was even redder then before while her friends all tried to stiffen their laughter.

"I can't believe you would bring that up!" Scarlet covered her face with her hands as she chuckled, "Oh god!"

-"You started it."- Momomi added with a giggle, -"I can keep this up all night baby, I have way more stories of you then you do of me."- she said.

Scarlet said nothing till finally, "Fine fine! You win!"

"Aw I wanted to hear more." Eleanor said, "Oh god so do I, seeing my cousin's face like that is truly funny." Ember added as she sat on Natasha's lap as she wrapped her arms around her, "That's an interesting story about Scarly I've never heard."

"Ember oh my god shut up!" She lightly smacked her shoulder as she covered her face while suppressing her laughter as the girls joined in, "Anywaay, Nora so how do you feel now about Yaya? I mean you got really emotional when I looked at you, her singin and all."

Eleanor smiled, "Yeah, I don't know I just felt so happy for her," she said as everyone listened, "I mean I still remember those days when Yaya would sleep over in my room back in school and we would just talk about anything we could think off, sometimes we slept really late because we got so carried away with our conversation," she giggled, "But I remember one night when she was talking to me about her dream to be singer and sometimes she would talk about that dream for a while, and I always wished from the bottom of my heart that she would get to do it. Then seeing her up on stage, singing to a whole crowd… god I felt so happy that she finally achieved what she always talked about with me."

Scarlet smiled, -"You and Yaya go way back huh."- Momomi asked.

"Yeah we do, she was the first person who became my friend, all because I bumped into her on my first day and we just clicked right away." Eleanor looked at her wrist, a small bracelet Yaya had given her was tied around it with a small emblem that was cut in half while the other matching half belonged to Yaya.

Momomi leaned back towards Scarlet who held her warmly as she sighed softly, -"It's been a while."- she said as she missed being held like this by her vixen.

"That it has."

"What about you two? How long have you two been together?" Natasha asked Scarlet and Momomi.

-"About two years now."- she smiled.

"That is amazing, I am glad you two have been together for a long time now." Natasha said while holding onto Ember.

Before they could continue the conversation, they all heard a car pull up, -"That's Yaya-chan! Everyone get ready!"- Chikaru told everyone as they all got in place to surprise her, soon enough they all heard the door knob begin to turn.

* * *

Yaya opened the door and stepped in, her adrenaline still present in her body as she cheerfully made her way inside with Tsubomi following close behind her just as happy for her beloved baka.

They walked inside, closing the door behind them seeing or hearing no one around and wondered if they were asleep already. Yaya looked around and then to Tsubomi.

-"Hey, you want something to drink?"- she asked her.

-"Me? I would've figured you would want something."- Tsubomi replied.

-"Well I do actually, come on."- she held Tsubomi's hand and walked through the hall and opened up the kitchen door, grabbed a soda then the two retreated back to the living room, she grabbed the doorknob and slowly began to open it.

-"SURPRISE!"- Yaya nearly jumped as the lights came on and all her friends were ready to greet her.

Yaya practically juggled her can of soda, -"Geez!"- Yaya caught her can of soda as she looked around, Tsubomi had coward behind Yaya as it made her heart almost leap out of her chest as her friends surprised her, -"You girls scared me!"- she said.

"Didn't mean too, we wanted to surprise you." Eleanor said.

-"Well it was a surprise alright, what is all this?"-

"Do you really have to ask silly?" Scarlet took her turn to answer, -"It's your party, to celebrate your first ever concert."- Momomi told her, -"Exactly, and everyone loved you so we had to make a party."- Nagisa followed up with a smile as she hugged Yaya.

-"You didn't have to do that."-

-"So modest."- Shizuma replied.

-"'We didn't have to do that',"- Shion mocked playfully, -"Of course we did, you may not notice how awesome you did but you blew everyone's mind."-

-"That's right, you had everyone in such a trance that you deserve this party for doing so awesome."- Chikaru said with her ever loving smile, -"Like Shion said, we had to do this for you."-

"Cause you so rocked out, it was awesome." Ember wrapped her arm around Yaya, "The fact that you got those people chanting your name is enough to give anyone goose bumps but just you watch, those people there, the amount is gonna double."

-"I hope so."-

-"Please Yaya-baka, you know and I know that its true."- Tsubomi held her baka by the waist.

"So come on, lets get to partying!" Eleanor started up the music as they began to feast on the delicious pizza and pasta sides that they bought along with their pizza.

Everyone was enjoying their time together, making sure that they threw a party for Yaya she wouldn't forget as this was her special day.

* * *

Nagisa looked at her and her friends as they enjoyed their time together. She began to remember how she met them all and all the fond memories on how they met. She remembered how she met Eleanor, she had just walked inside the dining room at the strawberry dorms and she looked so alone and afraid, she even remember how she waved her over to her table and talked to her… freaking her out because Eleanor didn't know Japanese at the time.

She giggled at the memory, she remembered how she met Yaya, Tsubomi and all her friends, her heart felt so warm that she had so many friends she cared and loved. They even loved Nagisa just the same and she couldn't feel luckier to have such friends by her side.

The only one she didn't fully know was Ember, and Momomi but mostly because she had always avoided her… until now, she could truly see herself being friends with her after everything, she knew that Momomi was sorry for everything and would take it back if she could, that alone was enough to make Nagisa think differently about her.

She then looked at Shizuma, her wonderful girlfriend, her goddess, the woman she couldn't live without and she was all hers. She remembered meeting her by the tree when she first arrived to Miator and passing out when she kissed her forehead. Shizuma was always a mysterious person as she went along with her and slowly, Nagisa never really knew how but she got to her heart.

Nagisa remembered hearing the story about Kaori, how it shattered Shizuma's heart and turned her into a lonely soul who refused to let anyone in but Nagisa just couldn't believe that she was the one to mend her heart. She wondered if it was because she looked so much like Kaori that she was able too, she had seen the photo in Shizuma's home and it shocked her to discover that the two looked so much alike, only difference was their hair and eyes. But in the end that wasn't it, it was because she was her usual cherry self that brought Shizuma back to life, the girl her goddess fell in love with.

Shizuma had even barged inside the chapel during the Etolie election and declared her love for her in front of everyone, and it was at that point that Nagisa realized… she loved that woman more than life itself just as Shizuma did too.

Not only that but the time they spent together after Miator was more wonderful then she could imagine. They had lived together, they were always by each others side and they were truly happy, even though they had heated arguments in the past, they solved their problems much like Eleanor and Miyuki did.

Nagisa startled herself when she noticed a lone tear trailing down her eye, she quickly wiped it off as she smiled while looking at Shizuma. She loved her with no regrets, and if she could do it all over again to be by her side once more and endure everything she did to be with her again… she would do it.

She stood up and walked towards Yaya.

-"Hey Yaya-chan."- she turned around, -"What's up Nagisa?"- she looked at her with a cheerful smile.

-"I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"- she asked rather timidly.

-"Sure thing."- she replied happily. Nagisa pulled Yaya to her as she was much taller then Nagisa and she began to whisper something into her ear. As Yaya listened, she began to smile which turned into a toothy grin as she resisted every urge to shriek excitedly.

-"I'd be happy to do that for you Nagisa."- She said.

-"Arigato Yaya-chan."-

-"You bet."- she winked at her, after that Nagisa began to walk towards Shizuma and spun her around.

-"Hey love."- she then felt Nagisa wrap her arms around her as the two held each other and danced, -"What's gotten into you?"- she asked playfully as Nagisa said nothing but press her head on Shizuma's chest as she held her.

-"I love you."- she heard Nagisa finally utter. Shizuma said nothing but lift Nagisa's chin so their eyes could meet, she smiled at her as she finally leaned in to kiss her lovingly, Nagisa who felt nothing but passion in their kiss wrapped her arms around Shizuma's neck.

* * *

The girls all cheered excitedly for Yaya as she was on stage for another performance in another part of town. The amount of people that had showed up the first time actually tripled and the stadium was now almost full just as her friends have told her would happen.

Yaya couldn't believe it at first, she had no idea that so many people would show up and cheer for her but the moment she stepped out into the stage and saw the crowd, she felt her heart stop for a second.

Yaya sung for the crowd and her friends and sadly, her show was coming to end as she made her final song a unforgettable performance. Her band mates were all having the time of their lives as they all had fun performing just as much as Yaya did as she danced and sang for the people.

Just as she started, her song finished with an explosive finale as she looked straight ahead, catching her breath while the crowd cheered her name. beads of sweat trailed down her face as she smiled at the loving crowd but now was the time to keep her promise for a good friend.

"Thank you all so much for coming over and enjoying our songs, you guys are really awesome," she spoke to the crowd, "We could never thank you all enough for supporting us and actually believing in us, thank you all!" The crowd cheered a little louder.

"Now, a very close friend of mine has something she wants to tell to someone very close to her heart." She looked down at the front row, she looked at Nagisa.

Nagisa felt her heart beating quicker and quicker as she mentally prepared herself for what was to come as she felt so nervous about it. Then again it's not like she hasn't gone up stage before, like when she had to fill in for Chikaru during a play at school after she had hurt her ankle but it still rattled her nerves pretty badly.

Yaya reached down and extended her hand to Nagisa, who took it nervously and helped her on stage. Everyone else was just as puzzled as to what was going on, except her friends who managed to put two and two together and awaited with a glimmer in their eye as it was the most romantic thing they've ever seen. Shizuma was shocked to see Nagisa go up there and for a moment she had no clue as to why, with everything she's seen in the show she failed to realize the obvious thing about to happen.

Nagisa took the microphone that Yaya handed to her and she gulped as fear filled her body but she kept herself composed. She gripped the microphone and then looked at Shizuma.

"We've been together for a very long time, we've been through it all," Nagisa began as the crowd began to hear her and remained silent, "I've never once regretted being in love with you and every day I spend with you is like a fairy tale, I want to be with you forever Shizuma. Ever since I met you, you've shown me so many different things and made me feel so many wonderful things. But we've had our troubles, we didn't talk to each other when our arguments got out of hand but I just couldn't live without you… I love you."

Shizuma was truly touched hearing Nagisa tell her these things as the spotlight shined on Shizuma after Yaya had asked one of the staff to do so everyone could know who Nagisa was talking too.

"Shizuma, will you marry me?" she asked as she kept a warm loving smile on her face. Shizuma closed her eyes as a tear fell down her eye, she then began to make her way up the stage, everyone seeing the elegant beauty that Nagisa was talking too and were in awe. Once up there she gently grabbed the microphone and looked deep into Nagisa's eyes.

"I would love nothing more than to marry you, I want to be with you forever." Shizuma said, "I love you so much." She hugged her and with that, Shizuma had accepted to marry the girl of her life as Nagisa felt just the same as she cried tears of joy while the crowd began to cheer them on to congratulate them over the happy news.

Yaya wiped her own tears out of her eyes as she looked at the two holding each other, it was such a tender scene that her band mates tried to hide the fact that they too were moved by it.

But for Nagisa, the one person she loved with all her heart had finally decided to become her wife and the two would always be together for as long as they lived without regrets.

The two have surely come a long way since a chance meeting at Astraea Hill and Nagisa truly felt she was the luckiest girl to have stumbled upon her silver haired goddess and looked forward to her days to come with her silver haired beauty.

 **End Chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Ember sat up on her bed as she looked to her right, seeing the beautiful woman sleeping next to her. she smiled as she came to grips that Natasha was hers and only hers. Yet… why did she feel so strange, she felt like she didn't want this and she had no idea why. Natasha was everything she's ever wanted in a relationship and yet, Ember didn't want it but deep down in her heart she couldn't bear to lose it or her.

She shook her head, she wasn't him… not even close was Natasha anything like him, the man that ruined everything for Ember and took everything away, her love, her affection, and her trust in the world.

But Ember knew she could trust Natasha with her life, but she just couldn't trust herself. After that horrible day in her life, Ember had delved into a part of her mind where she didn't want anything to do with love and pushed it aside for years to come. But now, here she was with a woman like Natasha and it was everything Ember could've hoped for but now the only problem was herself.

She stood up, changed into her usual clothes consisting of pants a shirt then walked out the room. She walked along the halls hearing nothing but the sound of her own footsteps under the carpet and the utter silence around her.

Not only that but her own life had been lonely, she even shunned away her own loving uncles at one point but Ember chalked it up to a phase she went through but not once had she apologized to them about it. As she had at one point told Scarlet, she was a 'screw up,' even though Scarlet told her otherwise.

Ember felt so much regret for all the choices she's made in her life, even when it came to dealings of the heart because that had blown up in her face, horribly. She looked at her wrists, seeing the very visible scars on them and she wished she didn't do something as stupid as that but she didn't know what else to do.

She walked down the hall and down the stairs, hearing a few girls a couple of rooms away. She tucked her blonde bang behind her ear as she took a deep breath, she didn't know exactly why she was feeling like this other then she felt full of regret and wished to change it.

The other part was the same thing she had been asking herself for a while now… could she be a good girlfriend to Natasha. She was afraid, what if she messed up and Natasha didn't want to be with her.

She shook her head; no she wouldn't do that… Natasha wasn't like that but that thought still kept lingering in the back of her mind just as the thought of her leaving Natasha.

Ember held herself as she looked outside, as the snow began to fall gently on the ground and she began to wonder if it would be even possible to take back a few things in her life…

* * *

 _Years ago…_

" _Look Ember, we're just looking out for you okay."_

" _I don't need you to look out for me okay! I know what I'm doing." Ember shouted at her uncle._

" _It's just that movie business is a serious deal and a lot of things happen to young actors and I would hate to see something happen to you sweetie."He began._

" _I know how to take care of myself." She said._

 _He sighed, "Look I know I'm not your father but I do care—"_

" _Then stop pretending to be!" Her uncle was silent, those words having hurt him more then Ember would ever know, even her aunt who was in the room had no words left. With the silence all around Ember quickly left her home, she was angry but the issue about her actual parents came up which also angered her, she was just sick of it all and so she left._

 _The stress had finally made her reach her boiling point as she ran outside and into the rain as she couldn't stay inside anymore and into her car and drove away. But it wasn't because her uncles were on her about it, it was because of everything that's happened to her, she lost out on many additions and something horrible had just happened to her. She found a bar and walked inside, drinking as much as she could to try and make the pain go away but with each drink she found herself wanting more, and more and more but her pain never went away… it only got worse._

 _That same night, she fell asleep in her car since she was smart enough to not drive while completely intoxicated and that following morning she drove her car somewhere else despite the massive hangover she had. She drove back home and sat in her car, everything just went wrong in her life, she was abused by a man she once loved and she felt like she couldn't trust anyone._

 _That following night, Ember had been crying over everything that happened and she felt so disgusted and horrified at what happened and she couldn't take it anymore, depression finally sunk in and she laid in bed for what felt like days._

 _On the third day she had finally hit her lowest point, she wouldn't eat, she wouldn't do anything and she rarely slept… she looked almost dead, like the life was sucked out of her._

 _But Ember walked over to her bathroom and retrieved a razor blade and sat down on the cold tiled floor, she pressed the blade down her wrist and she hesitated for a while then swiped it across her wrist… then the other._

 _She dropped the blade as she closed her eyes and waited for death to come and take her, she hated everything that's happened to her, from having her actual parents abandon her to her first boyfriend having abused her and everything just going downhill from there._

 _Tears fell down her face before she finally closed her eyes and her mind began to fall into the void._

 _Her aunt who was greatly concerned for her well being knocked on her door, "Ember? Are you in there?" she asked but when she got no answer she opened the door. She didn't find her in her room and the bathroom door was slightly ajar with the light on and her aunt opened it, what she saw next made her blood run cold._

" _Ember!" she knelt down and held her, "John! Get in here!"_

 _John quickly ran in the room, "What!?" though he quickly saw what happened, "Ember!" he picked up Ember in his arms and they ran down to the car and laid her down on the back and drove to the hospital as quick as they could even avoiding red lights when it was safe to do so._

 _The doctors had quickly taken Ember into the emergency room and they were in there for a few hours till a doctor._

" _Well, she's stabilized. She'll make a full recovery." The doctor said as John and Lucy let out a long exhale._

 _The other doctor approached them next, "Upon looking over her wounds, we saw they weren't as deep as they looked and upon further glance the wounds looked like she hesitated as the wound on her right wrist was not deep but it was enough for her to bleed alot. meaning that she had second thoughts at the last second and tried to move the blade away from going any deeper and severing any vital parts."_

" _Really Doc?" John questioned, "How do you know that?"_

" _The signs are there, I think that your daughter had second thoughts or something kept her from committing fully with it."_

" _Thank you so much doctor," the two shook their hands, relieved that Ember was alright._

* * *

Ember looked at her wrists, seeing the very visible scars on them as she returned her glance back at the snow falling down. She immediately saw how stupid she was, how idiotic of her it was to try and end her life but could she have done it any differently, if only she were stronger then maybe…?

Ember quickly felt arms wrap around her, "There's my favorite cousin!" Scarlet held her lovingly as she smiled cheerfully and swayed side to side with her.

She turned around as a smile formed on her face but it quickly turned to one of concern, "Scarly, you shouldn't be moving around. You're not in pain are you?"

Scarlet giggled, "No, it doesn't hurt all that much I can still move." She smiled, Ember felt her eyes watering up as she stared at her beloved cousin.

Ember pulled Scarlet too her and embraced her warmly, she ran her hand down her head and she really wanted to breakdown but kept herself from doing so. She looked up seeing Eleanor and Miyuki coming down the steps.

"Nell."

"Hey Ember," she extended her hand as Eleanor took it and Ember pulled her to the two to hug her. Scarlet was a little confused about what had gotten into her cousin but didn't question it, neither did Eleanor who held her.

* * *

 _Sometime ago..._

" _How are you feeling Ember?"her uncle asked as she laid in bed, trying to recover after having slit her wrists, "Do you need anything?" Her aunt followed up._

" _No, I'm fine." She said._

" _Well if you need anything let us know okay." Ember nodded, "Sweetie, why did you do that?" Her uncle asked._

" _I just couldn't stand it okay, no need to get on my case about it." Ember said, "I mean you two know what happened with him…"_

" _Yeah we do, we already sent him to prison and I hope he stays there forever for what he did to you."_

" _Well look, its over and I'm fine…" Ember replied, "I do regret doing it now."_

" _Why did you do it?" Her aunt asked._

" _I just wanted too…," Ember did know however but she didn't want to explain herself, "You two have got to promise me something."_

" _Anything." Her uncle said._

" _Please don't tell Scarly, or Nelly what I did… please." She pleaded._

" _Of course we won't. But what will you tell her?"_

" _That I just fell from the stairs."Just as she said that the door opened up and Ember never felt happier to see, "Scarly, Nelly!"_

" _Heeey Ember," Scarlet sat on her bed and hugged her, "How are you feeling?"Eleanor followed up as she hugged her as well._

" _Good, just took a wrong step and fell down the stairs."_

" _Geez, I hope nothing broke."_

" _My wrists almost did, that's why I'm wearing these." Ember showed her bandaged wrists._

" _Daang, do you need us to get something for the pain?"_

 _Ember shook her head, "No, just having you here is enough for me." Ember embraced the two…_

* * *

Ember felt her tears falling down her face as she held the two most important people in her life, "Thank you two so much for everything." She held them lovingly.

"Is something wrong Ember?" Scarlet asked gently as she rubbed her back.

"I just… I just wouldn't be the same person if it weren't for you two, thank you."

Momomi, Miyuki looked on with a smile seeing it as Ember's action warmed their hearts despite not knowing fully what Ember was going through as it was only something Scarlet and Eleanor knew about.

She pulled away from them slowly, "I was so stupid…" she lifted her wrists to show the scars as both Eleanor and Scarlet looked at them.

"Hey hey, its okay Embi,"

Ember chuckled, "You haven't called me that in a long time," a tear fell down her eye, Scarlet smiled as Eleanor wiped it away.

"You're not stupid," Eleanor began, "You just hit a low point, we all have at one point in our lives."

"But you never tried to end it."

"No," Scarlet took her turn to talk, "But it doesn't make you stupid Embi, you're heart was broken I know, but you managed to over come it."

"It was because of you two that I did, but even with a broken heart it was dumb to want to end it." Ember buried her head on Scarlet's shoulder.

"But you survived because you wanted too, and you've gotten stronger because of it." Eleanor followed up.

"Have I though?"

"Of course you have, look at how far you've come Ember," Scarlet placed her hand on her cheek, "Look at everything you've done, you have really gotten stronger since then."

Ember smiled, "And you got yourself a wonderful girlfriend that loves everything about you."

"I've never felt luckier." Ember pulled away, "And you two… you two are the closest family I've ever had." She held their hands.

"And you'll always be my family," Eleanor added, "My out of control sister." Scarlet followed up with a giggle one Ember returned.

"I… I have to apologize to my them." Ember said.

"To who?"

Ember looked up to look in Scarlet's eyes which were enough for her to piece together who she meant by.

* * *

Ember sat on the couch, many things were running through her mind like what she felt for Natasha and what she needed to finally get off her chest but she didn't want to do it alone. Scarlet had gone with Eleanor and Miyuki to do something in the city as Ember stayed at home and Natasha was in the living room with the rest of the girls as she was getting comfortable around them now.

Ember looked at her phone as she was going to call her uncles but she felt it best to be done in person, she stood up and was about to head outside.

-"Going somewhere?"- Ember turned around to see Momomi and Chikaru standing behind her, -"What's bothering you Ember-chan."-

"There's just something I need to do, can…can you two come with me?" Ember asked them.

-"Of course Ember-chan," Chikaru nodded as she smiled warmly, that ever caring smile that Ember always saw on her face… it always melted her because Chikaru was just the kindest person she had ever met and she loved that about her. Chikaru never judged her and instead would help her no matter what, and she would always carry a smile on her face and she had become somewhat of a close friend to her.

-"Yeah I'll go too."- Momomi answered.

Momomi was close to Ember, while they weren't that much alike they did enjoy talking with one another and they had become friends rather quickly and she was happy knowing that Momomi was dating her cousin and would soon be marrying her.

"Thank you two." Ember smiled at them.

-"We'll be right back, let's go get our jackets."- the two headed upstairs and were near their rooms.

-"Momomi I thought…"- Chikaru asked Momomi once they were out of ear shot.

-"That I couldn't be bothered by stuff like this?"- When Chikaru didn't answer, Momomi only chuckled, -"Well yeah but… I do care about her a lot Chikaru, I care about you, about Shion, Eli, Carly… I care about everyone, you guys are just special to me,"- Momomi said, -"If I heard myself back then I'd probably slap myself but yeah I do… hanging out with you guys really changed me and for the better…strangely enough I care about Shizuma too."- Momomi laughed as she shrugged her shoulders.

Chikaru smiled in return seeing how different she was and it warmed her heart to finally see that she had accepted everyone as her friends and for the first time, she saw how happy Momomi was now.

-"I didn't mean to offend you Momomi-chan."-

-"You didn't, don't worry."- she said with a smirk then the two disappeared into their rooms and retrieved their jackets to accompany Ember on whatever she needed to do.

As the two were leaving their rooms they bumped into Natasha who was in the hallway, "Hey good morning girls." She greeted them happily.

"Morning Natasha-san." Chikaru returned the greeting, "Good to see you again."Momomi added.

"That it is," she looked at them, "Are you two going somewhere?" she asked.

"Actually yes," Chikaru said, "It would mean the world to Ember if you could go with her."

"Of course," she smiled, "Where too?"

"She didn't say, but we're going with her." Momomi replied.

"Well let me get dressed and I will be right with you girls." Natasha quickly retreated into the room to get dressed and go wherever Ember was going to go.

* * *

The drive was a silent one as Ember drove the car towards an unknown place and the rest of the girls watched out through the car windows, seeing buildings go by them.

They drove on for a few minutes, till a home finally came into view among'st the small suburb area. Ember stopped her car in front of it and took a breath.

"Are you okay Ember?" Natasha reached for her hand, Ember gripped it and looked at her.

"Yeah." She exited the car and walked towards the door as her friends followed, then she rung the door bell.

The door opened up as the girls saw an average looking man with a woman next to him and they quickly saw Ember.

"Ember, sweetie how you doing!" the man said cheerfully.

"Uncle John, Aunt Lucy." She hugged the two.

"Who your friends Ember?" Lucy looked behind Ember.

"Oh," she walked towards them, "This is Chikaru, Momomi and my girlfriend Natasha." Natasha walked up to them.

"Pleasure to meet you two." She shook their hand.

"Firm handshake, I like that. Shows a lot of confidence." John said happily, "Come on in girls." They all walked inside the home.

Ember took it all in, this is where she grew up for most of her life and even the smell of cinnamon was still in the air which brought back so many fond memories.

"By the way, remember when I told you Scarly was dating someone." Ember said to her uncles.

"Yeah you did." John said with a smile as they sat down.

"Well this is her." Ember gestured to Momomi.

"Oh so you're the one we've been hearing about, that's wonderful." Lucy said as she smiled warmly at Momomi.

"Thank you." Momomi replied.

"So what brings you out here Ember." John asked.

Ember looked at her hands; where to even begin?

She felt Chikaru's hand touch her shoulder as she looked at her then her uncle and aunt.

"I came by because I wanted to say I'm sorry… for everything." Their uncles were taken aback by that answer, John was about to answer only for Lucy to stop him to allow Ember to continue, "I wasn't easy to live with and I'm sorry, I said so many stupid things to you, I don't know how you could even look me in the eye after that. I was nothing but a stupid brat to you, and all you did was take care of me, to love me… I'm so sorry." Tears fell down Ember's eyes but she quickly wiped them away, "It's just I was always dumb, I made stupid choices. I didn't want anyone in my life and then I dated that asshole, my life just went to shit from there and all you two ever did was support me… I could never thank you enough for that." Ember tried to wipe the tears away but more quickly took their place.

"You don't have to thank us Ember." John said.

Ember shook her head, "I do, you two have been the most loving parents I ever had and I treated you two bad, I'm really sorry. I guess it's because I had always hoped to see my actual parents again but that never happened and it made me I don't know, angry… at you, at everyone." Ember stood up to walk a little as she didn't want to be sitting down, "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want me here." John stood up and placed firm but gentle hands on Ember's shoulders.

"That's what parents do, they forgive their child and help them no matter what… and you know why Ember," He placed a finger under her chin to lift her gaze, "Because no matter what anyone ever says, you ARE my daughter. So don't be going around thinking we hate you because we never did, we just wanted to help you. Don't ever forget that, you are our daughter and we love you, no matter what."

Ember pulled away slowly, "Thank you, I mean its not like I didn't need them right," she said as she put on a brave face, one Chikaru could easily spot and was ready just in case she needed her, "I mean I learned how to do so much without them," John nodded happily, "I learned how to drive without them, I learned how to get a job, I learned how to act without them, I learned how to love without them, I learned how to apply to a college without them, I starred in my first movie without them, I didn't need them for anything." That's when she felt her rage just build up and explode like a bomb, angry at her birth parents that Ember spun around her heel, and without warning she threw the picture they had of her actual parents at the wall shattering the glass and frame and Ember was just about ready to breakdown, she loved her uncle's to death and they were the ones who had helped her learn those things and now she realized that they were the closest things to an actual family that she always wanted.

She slowly turned back around to her uncle who was visibly moved and saddened at what had been eating away at his daughter, tears were already falling down Ember's face, then tearfully looked at him, "Why didn't they want me?" Her voice was so soft as she uttered those words as John quickly closed the gap and took Ember in his arms as she cried into his shoulder and the two held each other.

* * *

The girls had been standing by the car, giving Ember her space as she leaned on a railing overlooking the giant ferris wheel in the city known as 'London's eye'. She tossed a few rocks she picked up into the water below as she was lost in thought, mostly about if she would be able to keep a relationship… she was just so unsure of herself now.

Chikaru, who had been feeling awful about it was about to walk up to her to talk to her and so was Natasha but Momomi quickly stopped them.

-"Let me talk to her."- She said which surprised Chikaru but allowed her to go and Natasha took a step back even though she wanted to help her girlfriend, she knew that Momomi would be able to help her a lot better out of the two of them.

Momomi leaned on the rail next to Ember who was startled slightly, -"You okay?"- Ember didn't reply, -"You don't even have to tell me to know that you aren't, I know. You're feeling that you wont be able to keep a relationship over everything that's happened, am I right?"- Momomi followed up and when Ember turned her head to face Momomi, she knew at that moment that she was right… how could she not be when she herself had gone through the same thing.

"So you know, how it is?"

Momomi nodded, -"Yeah, I was in the same situation,"- she began, -"I was afraid that I wouldn't be good for Carly, that I would mess up or that my attitude would push her away."-

Ember sighed, "I'm just a complete fuck up Momomi, I spent most of the time avoiding relationships and I don't know if I can actually have one, I just feel she'll leave me or that I'll do something stupid to make her leave because of my fucked up life, I've never had to make important decisions when it came to relationships anymore… I don't want to go through that."-

Momomi closed her eyes, it was a version of herself that she was hearing, -"Don't worry about it Ember, if they love you as much as I know they do then you have nothing to worry about. You might feel like it wont work but it will, you just have to trust yourself and Natasha. She loves you more then you'd know."-

"You really think so?"

-"I'm nothing special Ember, I was an awful person in the past. But then I met Carly and when we began a relationship I was afraid that I'd might mess up. I just don't do mushy things well and if I try I tend to screw it up but one day, I told Scarlet everything I'd done, everyone I stepped on and the people I hurt… and I thought that was it, she would hate me and she was going to leave me."-

Ember listened intently, "What did she say?"

-"She said, 'It's all in the past sweetie, what matters is what you're doing now,' That's what she told me, she accepted me and she loved me with all her heart even after knowing that."- Momomi said as she smiled, -"It was because of Carly that I'm the person I am now, I could never thank her enough for making me a better person. I've had no regrets for having fallen in love with her. I know what happened to you in the past isn't something you can easily push aside, and I'm not asking you too… but do try to trust Natasha, she's a good woman."-

Ember looked down as she took those words to heart.

-"Give it time Ember, you'll see it'll all be worth it. Natasha would always be with you."- Momomi said as she gestured to Natasha to come over to them. Once Natasha was next to her, Momomi gently swapped places with her and she retreated back to the car to stand next to Chikaru.

-"What did you tell her Momomi-chan?"- Chikaru asked to which Momomi said…

-"What she needed to hear."- she smiled as she watched the two lovebirds in front of her.

Ember looked away but then found her eyes staring into Natasha's twilight colored eyes, "Hey."

"Hey."

"Sasha… can I ask you something?"

Natasha however took her in an embrace, "If you are worried about hurting me, then you shouldn't worry. I am here for you no matter what Ember."

"You would love me… even if I mess up?"

Natasha chuckled, "I would always love you Ember, like I told you before. I would never do anything to hurt you, I would always be by your side. I mean what is a relationship if there is not any mistakes yes? We will learn from it and keep going, so no matter what I will always be with you."

Ember rested her head on Natasha's shoulder, "I'm just afraid… afraid of being hurt, of being alone."

Natasha pulled away slightly to be able to see her face, "You would never be alone, I promise because no matter what I will always love you Ember. Always."

Ember held her hand, "For a while now I just really wanted to run away from all this, I didn't want any of it… but at the same time I don't want too."

Natasha caressed her hand with her thumb, "As long as I am here, you would always have someone to run towards too if you are ever feeling down."

Ember felt tears welling up in her eyes but she kept herself from crying, she raised herself on her tip toes as she kissed Natasha. The two held each other as they kissed lovingly as tears fell from Ember's cheek, Ember was finally happy, and she took Momomi's words to heart as now she could look forward to her days and like Momomi had said, things would get a lot better in the long run and Ember knew it would be worth it as she had the most wonderful woman by her side.

She would never be alone again.

 **End Chapter 19**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"So she's feeling better now?"

-"Yeah, it was quite the sight really."- Momomi sat down after having spent a great deal of the day with Ember and Chikaru.

"That's great," Scarlet sighed, "I cant imagine how she felt, sometimes I feel like Nora and I kept Ember together… I just couldn't stand seeing her in pain, it broke my heart."

-"You two did keep her together, Ember told us the same thing and that she'd be an emotional mess if it weren't for you two."- Momomi said, -"But looks like she'll be doing fine now, and Natasha is going to be with her."-

"I'm glad she's finally found someone to be happy with, and even more so that she's trying to get over her trust issues." Scarlet smiled.

-"Same here. You know, I don't know how you and Eli do it,"- Scarlet stared at Momomi a bit confused, -"I can't deal with so much drama, it feels so draining."-

Scarlet laughed, "Well I don't really know how to answer that."

Momomi only chuckled, -"I mean the most I've done is confess everything to you… but that… that I didn't mind because I wanted you to know and I didn't want to keep anything from you."-

Scarlet held her hands, "Yeah I get it, I mean its just something we do you know, help our friends."

-"I know, I guess you and Eli are rubbing off on me."- Momomi said.

"And I've learned a lot from you."

Momomi only laughed, -"Carly come on, what can you really learn from me? How to be mean?"-

"Well as I recall, it's been such a long time since you've been 'mean,'" Scarlet knelt down by her knees and embraced her while looking up at her.

-"I guess so, but you really cant learn anything from me."-

"That's not true, you have shown me a lot of stuff."

-"If you say so…"-

Scarlet placed her hand on her face, "You have, you taught me more then I thought I knew about caring about someone, how to stand up for someone you love… I must have looked tough back then but I really wasn't."

Momomi chuckled, -"You were tough?"-

Scarlet was surprised but quickly saw that Momomi was pulling her leg, "Don't you sass me Momomi!" She playfully pushed Momomi as the two gently laughed.

-"I'm only joking,"- she finally said, -"I guess I never really saw that I was doing anything."-

"Well you have."

Momomi smiled, -"C'mere you."- she pulled Scarlet up to her then laid back so Scarlet would be on top of her, -"It's been a while you know."

"What for sex? We just did it last night."

-"True, but I mean this,"- Momomi pulled her closer to her, -"Where we just hold each other."- She then tucked Scarlet's hair behind her ear then kissed her, the moment Momomi pulled away Scarlet quickly closed the gap once more as she was not done with the kiss and wanted more.

"I'm even amazed you can restrain yourself," Momomi began to kiss her neck, "You always… want sex." Scarlet closed her eyes.

-"Not always."-

Scarlet scoffed, "I beg to differ." She softly moaned as Momomi kissed the nape of her neck.

Momomi smirked, -"Most times is because you're such a tease."-

"How am—mmm… a tease?"

-"Well for one, you're making these cute noises,"- Momomi chuckled, -"And sometimes you really get my attention, like when you were those jeans that were really tight."-

"Tight? They were my size." Scarlet felt like she was melting, Momomi's constant kissing to her neck was a very well known weak spot to Momomi who always loved to take advantage of.

-"Well they look sexy on you."- Scarlet was lowering herself, she was now struggling to hold herself up and Momomi could only smile.

"God… are you trying to get me to have sex again?" she asked.

-"Maybe."-

"You're shameless."

Momomi gasped mockingly, -"Excuse me?"-

"You heard me," In a sudden burst of strength, Scarlet lifted herself up and pinned Momomi's arms to the bed and straddled on top of her.

-"Come on Carly, we both know that you don't have anything left after that."- she playfully teased her vixen.

"That's what you think." Scarlet held her arms tightly.

-"Now I would do something but… I have to ask first,"- Momomi looked at her stomach, -"Are you feeling better?"- she returned her gaze at Scarlet.

"Yeah, it hurts every now and then but its a lot better then before."

-"Maybe it's best we don't fool around for a bit more if it still hurts you to move."- Momomi felt Scarlet's grip loosen up and slowly got off her then laid down on the bed, -"I guess I kinda forgot that you were still healing."-

"No don't worry I kinda forgot as well, I mean it didn't hurt till I started doing this." Scarlet closed her eyes as she rested, "Well I mean at least the doctor said I could have sex… but to be real careful."

-"And by doctor you mean your mom?"- Momomi smirked.

"Oh god Momi shut up!" she laughed, "That was the most awkward question ever." Momomi joined her in their laughter.

-"Oooh how did she put it,"- Momomi snickered as she thought about it again watching as Scarlet's face went red.

"Momi shut up!" she covered Momomi's mouth with her hand but Momomi held her hands and moved them away.

-"Oh that's right she said, 'Yes you two can get intimate, just take it real slow and make sure my daughter doesn't get hurt but she's well enough to have sex."- Scarlet covered her face.

"That was so awkward!"

Momomi laughed, -"Not for me, I thought it was funny because you were doing the exact thing like you are now."-

"Well can you blame me? I've never felt so embarrassed asking my mother if I could have sex." Scarlet laid back down.

-"It was quite the show."-

"Well I'm glad my misery could make you laugh."

-"Only cause this one was actually funny,"- Momomi continued to laugh, then she held Scarlet's hand, -"Come on, let's go downstairs."-

"Alright."

-"Oh come on, it was funny."- Momomi held her laughter back after hearing Scarlet's plain tone, -"You're not seriously mad at me?"-

"No of course not." Scarlet said, "I'm just feeling embarrassed over the whole thing."

-"Well its over and you'll never have to ask your mother that question ever again."-

"Yeah, I don't ever want to do that again."

-"Now you just have to get daddy's permission so you can have sex with me."-

"Momomi shut up!" Momomi's laughter echoed throughout the house.

* * *

The two stepped out of their room and began to head downstairs, -"By the way, I never asked,"- Momomi said as Scarlet waited for her question, -"I know this is a random question but it just occurred to me… how old is Ember, she looks the same age as you."-

Scarlet giggled, -"She's actually older then me."-

-"What!?"-

-"Yup, by two years."-

-"Wow… she doesn't look like it."- the two kept walking till they bumped into Miyuki who was coming upstairs.

-"Ohayo girls,"- she said.

-"Ohayo Miyuki,"- Momomi replied, "Mornin Miyuki."

-"Have you two seen Eli? I cant seem to find her anywhere."- Miyuki asked.

-"No I haven't seen her."- Momomi was more surprised that she left somewhere without telling Miyuki, Momomi turned to look at Scarlet who seemed to be in thought, -"Have you've seen her?"-

"I think I might know where she is." Scarlet said.

-"Where is she?"- Miyuki asked.

"She's visiting her mom."

-"But Anna is right here…,"- Momomi stopped midsentence, -"Oh…"-

-"Why didn't I think of that…"- Miyuki looked disheartened to not having realized that.

"I almost forgot but it's Elena's birthday today." Scarlet followed up, Miyuki looked even further saddened.

-"I never knew when Elena's birthday was on."- Momomi said.

"Wanna go see her Miyuki?" Scarlet asked which she nodded, -"Come on, I'll drive."- Momomi offered and the two were off in Momomi's car that she had in Japan but her family had sent it over for her to use while she lived in London.

* * *

-"Well its finally done, what do you think Shion?"- Chikaru took a few steps back.

-"Wow,"- Shion scanned her eyes up and down, -"It's so beautiful."-

Chikaru smiled, -"You think she'll like it?"-

-"Like it? Are you kidding, she'll love it!"- Shion was truly in awe at the beautiful creation that laid before her.

-"I hope so, I tried to make it as beautiful as possible."- Chikaru sat on the bed to admire her work.

-"Oh you don't even have to worry, she'll love it. cause I mean wow, this is awesome."- Shion resisted every urge to want to touch but she knew that someone else needed to touch it first.

-"Arigato Shion, I was really clueless on what I wanted to do for her but then it just hit me."- Chikaru laid back down on the bed.

-"Well it was quite the idea."- Shion sat down next to her and laid back along with Chikaru.

-"Are they here? I would like to show them."- Chikaru asked.

-"Nah I just saw them leave with Miyuki."-

-"Hmm,"- Chikaru then chuckled, -"Now I really want to show them, the wait is going to kill me."-

-"They'll be back soon."- Shion exhaled, -"You know, its not the same without Yaya is it. Usually the house is really loud but now, theres no blaring music or someone telling someone to shut up."-

-"Yeah I know what you mean, but doesn't Eli-chan usually do that too?"-

Shion nodded, -"Yeah but Miyuki never tells her to shut up."- she giggled, -"Well except that one time that Miyuki had a painful headache and Eli had no idea she did."-

Chikaru laughed softly, -"Aaw I felt so bad for Eli-chan, she looked so hurt and sad but she had no idea that Miyuki was in pain."-

Shion giggled, -"Aw don't remind me, but at least Miyuki apologized a few minutes later after she had taken some pain relievers."-

-"Yeah, I don't believe I've ever gotten headaches that badly."-

Shion only stared blankly at Chikaru, -"You never do get headaches… I'm the one that gets them."-

-"Not true Shion, I've gotten headaches this past month working on my other designs."-

-"Well you hide it very well."-

Chikaru took a deep breath and let it out slowly, -"I'm too focused to notice most times, but when I take a break then I feel it."-

-"Well… I mean sometimes you end up doing some serious stuff at work and you end up really sore."-

Chikaru chuckled, -"So you noticed."-

-"Of course I have, those designer judges—whatever they are have you moving some stuff from floor to floor don't they?"- Shion asked.

-"Well no, mostly other designers need help moving their stuff and I help them."- Chikaru corrected.

-"Well yeah… why do you think I always gave you a massage when you get back."- a small shade of red appeared on Shion's cheeks.

-"Oh, that's very sweet of you Shion."-

Shion smiled nervously, -"I mean… I'm always looking for an excuse to be able to touch and hold you."-

Chikaru smiled warmly at Shion, then she crawled on top of her, their faces close as they kissed, -"Shion I'm your wife, you don't need an excuse."-

-"I… I just don't want to annoy you, I mean you could be tired for one or—"- Chikaru placed her finger on Shion's lips.

-"When have I ever told you otherwise?"- she smiled, -"I would let you know when I don't want one but I've never once told you so. I love it when you surprise me with a massage. Don't forget that I've done the same for you."- Chikaru kissed her.

-"And you'll never hear me complaining."-

-"Exactly."- she kissed her cheek.

-"that was an amazing foot massage."- Shion closed her eyes, -"I'm surprised you knew that my feet were killing me."-

-"To be fair, you had to wear those heels all day so I only assumed you would be hurting."-

Shion chuckled, -"And you made it feel better."-

Chikaru placed both her hands by Shion's face, caressing it before lowering herself for a loving kiss, one the Shion returned without hesitation.

* * *

The gravestones slowly came into view as the girls drove closer to it, Scarlet looked out her window as Momomi drove them. Miyuki however was worried, mostly for Eleanor because this could be doing something to her emotionally and she had figured that Eleanor had recovered from it.

They parked the car and stepped out, making their way through the other grave stones, hearing nothing but the grass crunch under their shoes.

Shortly after passing a few tombstones, the girls could finally see Eleanor kneeling by one of the graves.

-"Eli?"- Miyuki called out to her, she turned around startled because she didn't even hear them sneaking up on her but she quickly relaxed once she saw it was her goddess and friends.

"Hey girls," Eleanor stood up with a smile on her face, "Hey Yuki." She gave her a loving peck on the lips.

-"Why didn't you tell me it was your mother's birthday?"- Miyuki asked.

"I didn't want to bother you with this… I know its been a while and I've moved on but… I still miss her." Miyuki then noticed an open bottle of beer along with a six pack near the tombstone with another open one on it.

Eleanor followed her gaze, "Oh don't worry, this is my first and only one. I just thought I have a drink, it was her favorite."

-"You should've told me Eli."- Miyuki held Eleanor's free hand, -"I would've gladly come with you."-

"Yeah I know, but it just hit me hard and I just came here." Eleanor replied.

Scarlet spoke up, "You know its not a bother for us Nora."

-"Yeah, you never told me when it was your mother's birthday. I would've tagged along."- Momomi followed up.

"I'm sorry."

Miyuki shook her head, -"Don't be, none of us are mad. We just wished you told us."- she caressed Eleanor's face.

"I'm sorry." Eleanor walked up to Miyuki and hugged her, "I still miss her." Miyuki held her closely.

-"I know sweetie, I know."- Miyuki looked at them, -"You girls don't have to wait for us, I'll take Eli's car."-

-"Alright Miyuki, let us know if you need us."- Momomi said and held Scarlet's hand as the two quietly left them alone and walked back to their car.

* * *

They pulled up inside their garage and turned off the car, "Think they'll be fine?"

Momomi nodded as she looked at her phone, -"Yeah, Miyuki said that they'll be stopping by somewhere to grab something to eat so I'm guessing that Eli is feeling a little better."-

"That's good, It's hard seeing her sad." Scarlet stepped out of the car.

Momomi smiled, -"It's also hard seeing Chikaru sad."-

"Yeah and she's usually never sad, but when she is my heart just breaks." Scarlet said.

-"No kidding."- the stepped into the living room and…, -"Speak of the devil."-

Scarlet glanced forward seeing Chikaru by the living room watching TV with Shion though she turned around when she heard footsteps behind her.

-"Oh,"- she stood up, -"I've been waiting for you two."- Chikaru smiled as she walked over to them.

"For what?"

-"You'll see,"- Chikaru giggled, -"Now I'm so excited to show you two now. Scarlet-chan can you wait here for a moment."-

"Um sure." Scarlet was truly confused as to what was going on, and Chikaru was acting mysteriously so she had no clue.

-"Momomi-chan come with me."- Chikaru went upstairs along with Shion, Scarlet took a seat by the couch and resumed watching TV.

Chikaru opened the door to her room and stepped inside after telling Momomi to keep her eyes down and led her inside.

Momomi could hear a few things being moved, then, -"Okay, you can look Momomi-chan."- She did just that, and what she saw next left her speechless.

-"Whoa…"- she took a few steps, -"Did you really do this?"- Chikaru nodded, -"It looks so awesome, how did you know I would like this?"-

Chikaru smirked, -"Well I know you never liked long dresses, or rather long skirts or puffy ones for that matter so I made something that you would like more."-

-"I love it, Arigato Chikaru."- Momomi hugged her, -"It's so beautiful, I mean its one hell of a dress and no one could have done it better."-

-"I'm so glad you love it Momomi-chan."-

Momomi ran her fingers on it, -"Arigato,"- Momomi felt nothing but warmth in her heart as she stared at her dress and couldn't be more grateful to the person who made it, there was love in every stitch, every lining, every seam, Momomi could see it all and she loved this dress, she couldn't wait to wear it.

* * *

Scarlet flipped through channel to channel not finding a single thing worth watching and it began to bore her, which was strange since she could watch just about anything and not be bored.

She heard footsteps coming down the steps and she turned around seeing Momomi wipe her eye, "You okay Momi?" she stood up and walked over to Momomi.

-"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me."- she smiled at her vixen.

-"Scarlet-chan, follow me."- Chikaru called to her and gently led her upstairs and just as they neared Chikaru's room Shion covered Scarlet's eyes and walked her inside the room.

-"Now wait one moment Scarlet-chan."- Shion kept her hands on Scarlet's eyes as Chikaru began to pull something out of the closet though Scarlet couldn't tell what it was as she could only hear what was going on.

-"Okay Shion, let her open her eyes."- Chikaru tried to contain her excitement as Shion slowly moved her hands away and Scarlet slowly opened her eyes.

Her eyes were immediately locked onto the dress before her, she gasped as her mouth was agape then covered it with her hands, "Wow… it's beautiful."

-"You'll look beautiful in that for your wedding."- Shion said with a smile.

Scarlet glided her fingers against it as tears fell from her eyes, this was the most loving gift Chikaru could have done for her and she could never thank her enough for it. She turned around trying to wipe her tears.

-"Scarlet-chan you're going to make me cry just seeing you cry."- Chikaru said cheerfully as she held back her own emotion but Scarlet hugged her, "Thank you." She said so softly which Chikaru returned the embrace and Scarlet pulled Shion to her because she knew she must have helped making it as well.

"Thank you both."

 **End Chapter 20**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Scarlet paced around the chapel, her nerves getting the best of her as she looked at her dress on the rack. She felt strange, she was excited about marrying Momomi but at the same time she was nervous but not because she was having doubts, it was for another reason that was unknown to even her. They still had one more day till the actual wedding day arrived and Scarlet had drove there just to bring her dress along with a few other things to be ready for tomorrow.

Momomi had already left her stuff in the opposite room and was waiting for her outside, though their friends had taken extra care to make sure that neither one would see each other's wedding dresses.

This was what Scarlet had always wanted, so why was she feeling this way? She was sure it was just nerves and by the time she found herself on the altar it would be all gone.

Scarlet took a few deep breaths and finally left the room, she walked along the soft carpeted floors to where Chikaru and Eleanor were waiting for her.

-"You okay Scarlet-chan?"- Chikaru asked as she took a few steps towards her.

"Yeah yeah, just feeling a little nervous."

Eleanor giggled, "It'll pass trust me, remember I was the same way too."

"Yeah I know, but it still isn't easy."

Eleanor nodded knowing what she was going through, -"Come on, let's go girls."- Scarlet followed behind the two, -"By the way Scarlet-chan, I have a few friends I want you to meet when we get back if its okay with you."-

"Sure."

They all hopped inside the van Shion was driving, and Scarlet took a seat next to Momomi, "How you feeling?"

Scarlet wrapped her arm around Momomi, -"Nervous."-

"You too huh." Momomi nodded as Scarlet pulled her closer.

"So you girls hungry?" Eleanor asked.

"A little, I mean we did just wake up and head on over here." Scarlet replied, -"I've been up longer then Carly so yeah…"-

"We can stop by a place and pick something up."

-"That'd be great."- Momomi leaned her head on Scarlet's shoulder.

-"You know, I'm also hungry. What about you Shion?"- Chikaru asked, -"Starving more like it."- the three giggled as Shion's stomach began to growl loudly enough for everyone to hear.

So with the course set, they drove off to pick up some much needed food before heading back home.

* * *

Shion drove the van inside the garage and parked it. The four of them got out and walked inside, Chikaru smiled as she heard the familiar voices of the girls she had so loved during her time at Lulim.

Scarlet turned the corner seeing three girls talking with Nagisa, girls she'd never seen or met before. One girl kept her chestnut colored hair in tails while the other girl kept her green hair med length and she wore glasses that made her look adorable.

The third girl seemed to be more quiet then the other two as she mostly leaned on the table hearing the other two talking with Nagisa, just giggling about some story that Scarlet had no idea what it was about.

The blonde girl turned her head who smiled upon seeing her, -"Chikaru-chan."- the other two quickly turned around, -"Chikaru-oneesama!"- they rushed at her and hugged her tightly while the other girl calmly walked to her with a smile.

-"My goodness, how much you three have grown."- Chikaru looked them over, she remembered seeing them in Lulim and how adorable they were and now they were growing up faster then she expected. Even during Chikaru's own wedding they were still the same adorable girls she loved.

-"We missed you so much Chikaru-oneesama!"-

Chikaru giggled, -"I missed you all too, and there someone else that's missed you girls."- the three girls looked behind Chikaru.

-"Eli-chan!"- they all rushed her too, nearly knocking her over as she yelped.

"Hey girls," she hugged them, "Wow look at you, you've gotten so much taller now."

-"Nowhere near as tall as you Eli-chan."-

Eleanor still couldn't believe how much taller and older the girls were since she first saw them, "Girls, I want you to meet someone I grew up with, my lifelong friend and the girl that's getting married."

-"Yeah Chikaru told us, it's so cool that you have a friend you grew up with, she's like a sister to you right?"-

"Yes she is." Eleanor nodded happily and stepped aside, "Girls, this is Scarlet." The three girls looked at her, the moment their eyes laid upon her hair they were left in awe.

-"So pretty."- she took a few steps to her, -"You're hair is so beautiful."- the other girl followed up.

"Thank you, I don't believe I know your names."

The three smiled at Scarlet, -"I'm Kizune and this is Remon and Kagome."- Kizune introduced them.

"It's nice meeting you all." Scarlet replied warmly.

-"Scarlet-chan… may we… brush your hair?"- Scarlet giggled as she looked at Chikaru who no doubt wanted to do the same thing, "Sure."

The girls lead Scarlet to the living room and sat her down on the soft carpeted floor and once Chikaru retrieved a few brushes, mostly ones she bought just in case she would ever find herself brushing Scarlet's hair and made sure to have different brushes for the occasion.

They began to brush her hair while Momomi watched with a smile on her face, she was convinced that Scarlet must be so annoyed by this, of course she knew she wasn't but she'd like to pretend she was. Though Momomi herself would've been annoyed with so many people wanting to brush her hair… had it been as long as her vixen's.

-"You're hair is so pretty Scarlet-chan."- Remon said, -"Yes it is, its like we're brushing repunzials hair."-

-"But her hair is blonde."- Kagome added, -"Hmm, I wonder how you would look like with blonde hair Scarlet-chan."- Chikaru threw in with a smile and really thought about Scarlet with blonde hair.

-"I think you would like really pretty with it Scarlet-chan."-

Scarlet giggled, "um not much of a blonde person myself though… at least on me."

-"I'd think you'd look good Scarlet-chan,"- Chikaru replied, -"But your red hair really suits you, it's really pretty."-

"Thanks Chikaru."

-"So Scarlet-chan, Chikaru-oneesama didn't tell us whose the lucky girl and we forgot to ask Eli-oneesama,"- Kizune grinned, -"So who is the lucky girl?"-

Scarlet slightly moved her head to look behind her, "She's standing behind you." She said lovingly, and the girls turned their heads with a cheerful smile but it immediately faded when they saw who it was.

-"Momomi-sama?"- Remon spoke up, -"You're marrying Scarlet-chan?"-

She nodded, -"Yeah I am."- Scarlet extended her hand for Momomi who took it and sat in front of Scarlet.

The three girls were speechless, they didn't hate her like everyone else did when they saw her, they were mostly confused and concerned but the three have heard stories about her and what she did in Spica. But as they looked at Momomi who looked very peaceful and happy in Scarlet's arms, they wondered if those stories were true.

-"Girls, can you come with me. I need your help with something."- Chikaru asked as she walked into another room.

-"We'll be right there Chikaru-oneesama!"- Kizune and Remon cried out happily while Kagome smiled and followed behind them.

Chikaru had led them to their room, -"What do you need help with Chikaru-oneesama?"- Kizune asked.

-"Well, I know you just met them but I would like for you three to be the ring bearers like last time."- Chikaru smiled.

-"Of course we will!"- Kizune shouted, -"Can you not be so loud Kizune."- Remon shot back to which Kizune stuck her tongue out at her.

-"But what about you Chikaru?"- Kagome softly spoke up, -"You two look really close, shouldn't you do it?"-

-"I'm already Scarlet-chan's bridesmaid, which is why I would like you three to do it. if you want too."- Chikaru replied.

-"Well I'm all for it."- Kizune gave a toothily smile.

-"That's great,"- Chikaru clapped her hands together, -"Here, hang on to their rings till tomorrow."- Chikaru handed them two palm sized boxes which contained their rings.

-"We'll take good care of them Chikaru-oneesama."- Remon held the box delicately almost as if she was holding a very fragile artifact.

-"So…"- Kizune began, -"I thought she was an awful person? We heard so many things about Momomi, the things she did to people and to Spica… to Shion-sama, to you… to Hikari-chan."-

Chikaru glanced down to her hands, -"She was…,"- she began as she looked up at them, -"Everything you heard, was true. She was a horrible person, she hurt a lot of people to get her way, she lied to a lot of them, mostly to Shion. She tried to sabotage one of our plays at Astraea, remember the one where I played Carmen."-

-"Oh I remember! You looked so beautiful Chikaru-oneesama."- Kizune said, -"Arigato."- Chikaru replied, -"So what happened next?"- Remon followed up as she was really interested in what Chikaru was saying.

-"Then she met Scarlet-chan."- Chikaru said, -"Then after that, she began to change,"- Chikaru smiled, -"I never thought anyone could make her change the way she has but she did. The Momomi you heard about, the girl she was back then is no longer there. She's no longer that person anymore."-

-"Wow."- Kizune was surprised, -"Remarkable."- Remon smiled.

-"That's why she looks so happy with her just from what I saw."- Kagome said softly.

-"Yes,"- Chikaru smiled, -"Momomi has changed in a lot of ways we never knew she would."-

The girls smiled hearing that, knowing that someone who they thought was an awful person, someone who had a cold heart could actually warm up and be happy.

* * *

Momomi rested against Scarlet who was embracing her lovingly, "This feels really good." Scarlet said softly.

-"Yeah it does."- Momomi leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Are you nervous?"

Momomi was silent for a moment, -"No, not anymore. You?"-

"I was, but all of a sudden it just went away. I don't know how to explain it." Scarlet said.

-"Well tomorrow is the day."-

"Yeah, the day we're gonna be together for the rest of our lives." Scarlet held her, "Do you have any regrets?"

-"No, none what so ever."-

"Neither do I."

-"Is it too late to back down from this?"-

"What?" she looked at Momomi only to see her ever present smirk on her face, "Why I don't know, if you back down i may have to drag you to the chapel."

-"If you can. Well lets go get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow."- Momomi smiled as she stood up and held Scarlet's hand then led her to their room to rest for tomorrow was the day that both their dream would come true.

* * *

The day had finally arrived, the girls had all gotten dressed up really nicely and had drove to the chapel with Scarlet and Momomi with them, of course they made sure they wouldn't let them see each other till they saw each other in the alter.

All the girls were in very pretty dresses and were already waiting for the brides, and were very excited.

Inside one of the rooms, Scarlet walked around a little as she looked over her dress and took many deep breaths to calm herself.

-"Take it easy Scarlet-chan, it'll be all right."- Chikaru placed her hand on her shoulder, "Yeah, you'll be fine trust us." Eleanor followed up, "You only get married once you know." Ember chimed in.

-"Now come on Scarlet-chan, you look beautiful."- Chikaru fluffed out Scarlet's hair one more time and made sure it was nice and neat.

"How many are out there?" Scarlet asked.

"Well your parents, mine and a few people from work and everyone else we know." Eleanor said.

Ember embraced her, "This only happens once, so enjoy it cousin." She slowly let go and opened the door, "I'm gonna go take a seat, Sasha is probably all lonely without me." she giggled and closed the door behind her.

-"Are you ready Scarlet-chan?"-

"Yeah I am, I mean I just… I just thought I'd never be in this, in a wedding dress or even having a wedding to begin with."

"But its happening, aren't you happy?" Eleanor asked.

"Of course I'm happy, I'm just shocked because I never once thought in my life that I'd be here you know."

Chikaru nodded, -"Shion was the same way, but she told me she was a lot worse then she told me but I understand how you feel, no one ever expects it no matter how much we prepare and once we're here, we still can't believe."-

"Yeah exactly," she took a few deep breaths, "Okay, I'm good. I'm ready, lets go." She opened the door and walked out with her friends.

* * *

In another room, Momomi looked in the mirror and made sure her hair was fine, -"Your hair is fine Momomi."- she glanced at Shion.

-"I know, I just need something to do till its time."- she said.

-"Nervous?"- Shion asked.

-"A little… I mean, how did I get so lucky, I really thought I'd be alone, or worse with Kaname."-

Shion placed her hand on Momomi's shoulder, -"But you didn't, you met a wonderful woman. Scarlet really has opened your heart to a lot of things, things that you needed, things that made you happy."-

-"More than happy,"- she glanced at her glove covered hands, -"I really do wish I had met her a lot sooner. I don't feel the same as I used too, and I'm glad because now I'm no longer that bitch everyone hated."-

Shion held her hand, -"That took time to change everyone's mind about you, but it looks like no one looks at you that way. Everyone that knew you now has a different opinion about you and you know what that is?"-

Momomi looked at her, -"You may not see it but everyone considers you a good friend to everyone, to Eli, to Chikaru, and to me."- Shion smiled.

She returned the gesture, -"Maybe not Shizuma, we do have a lot of history between us."-

-"Maybe, but she does respect the hell out of you… and I suppose to her that's better than liking someone."- Shion replied.

-"I suppose you're right."- She looked at her, -"Shion, I'm so sorry for all the crap I caused you at Spica."-

Shion waved her hand and chuckled, -"Hey don't worry about that okay, its in the past."- she then hugged Momomi, -"Now come on, let's not keep that lovely girl waiting shall we."- Momomi smiled warmly and followed Momomi out the door.

The doors opened up and Momomi looked around, spotting her parents in the front row and all her friends standing near the alter with the exception of Shizuma who was in the seats along with Nagisa. She walked towards the front with a smile on her face, though her heart was beating rather fast as she finally made it to the front to wait for Scarlet.

Shion stood next to Momomi as everyone waited patiently; another thing that had caught Shion's eye was Momomi's choice in wedding dress. It was a single shoulder top which clung to her body and she also wore a short skirt that reached her slightly above her knees which also hugged her form and showed off her legs, the whole dress was white and on the back she had a white ribbon that flowed behind her.

* * *

Scarlet put her hand on the door, she waited for a moment before opening it.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Her father asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Scarlet and Rick both pushed open the doors, the moment the people saw them they were in awe, her friends especially and when Momomi's eyes fell upon Scarlet… she was smitten.

Scarlet walked to the alter in a beautiful crimson colored dress, a top that had both her shoulders exposed and a long skirt with red heeled shoes to match while her crimson red hair flowed behind her and the light reflected warmly of her porcelain skin.

She walked gracefully towards the altar where Momomi was waiting and could not keep her eyes off her.

Scarlet finally made it to the altar, Momomi kept her gaze till Shion cleared her throat and snapped her out of it.

Momomi looked at Rick as he passed his daughter to her, "Take care of her, okay Momomi."

"I will."

She held Scarlet's hands, "What?" Scarlet giggled slightly, "Say something." Momomi was in awe but she finally snapped to it.

-"You look so beautiful."-

Scarlet smiled, "As do you."

The priest finally stepped up and she looked at the two girls and smiled as she finally began, "Dearly beloved, we are joined today in a very special occasion. The joining in matrimony between Momomi Kiyashiki and Scarlet Ashfield."

Momomi and Scarlet stared into each other's eyes as the priest went on, giving off many kind words to the two and to the people that showed up.

The priest looked at them, "Now, Scarlet do you take Momomi to be your beloved wife till the end of time?"

"I do." Scarlet smiled.

"Now do you Momomi, take Scarlet to be your wife for as long as you live and love her with all your heart?"

"I do." Momomi replied.

"The rings please."

Kizune, Remon and Kagome all walked up with the rings and handed to the girls. Scarlet took the ring and placed it on Momomi's finger.

Momomi held the ring for a moment, "All my life I never thought I would ever marry someone. I was never a good person, till I met you Scarlet," she began as she looked into Scarlet's eyes, "You've changed me for the better, you accepted me for me and you've shown me so much and I would love nothing more then be with you forever. Thank you Carly, for changing me and showing me what love is really about. I promise to be the best wife I can for you." Momomi said lovingly as a few tears fell down Scarlet's eyes and finally slipped the ring on Scarlet's finger.

The priest smiled, "I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss each other."

Momomi slowly inched her face closer to Scarlet's and her vixen quickly closed the gap and the two gave each other a very loving kiss. Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of clapping, the two were startled slightly as they looked to the crowd that had been clapping happily that the two were now married.

The two began to walk down the aisle along the red carpet to get inside the limo that was waiting for them to take them back home.

The two finally made it outside as their family and friends followed behind them and neared the limousine, that's when Scarlet and Momomi threw their bouquets without looking behind them to see who would catch it.

The girls scrambled till finally a pair of hands caught them, Scarlet and Momomi turned around seeing that Nagisa had caught one of them and was looking at Shizuma happily, the other was caught by Remon who was staring at it then looked to Kizune who was grinning which only flustered the green haired girl and turned away.

Once the two girls stepped inside, Scarlet poked her head out and gestured to all her friends to come on in the limo so they could all go home.

"Are you coming Mr. Raynsford?" Scarlet asked Henry.

"No that's quite alright," He smiled, "I brought my car, and I'm sure Shizuma is going to drive the truck back so we'll catch up with you girls." Scarlet nodded and got back inside.

* * *

The drive didn't take long as the girls were all excited and talking with the newlyweds to see how they felt and what they were planning now. Chikaru had finally stopped crying at the beautiful thing she had just witnessed, it was the same as when she saw Eleanor get married to Miyuki and who could blame her, she just saw her two closest friends finally get married to the women they loved.

They stepped out of the limo and quickly ran up to the house to get out of the cold winter winds and shut the door behind them.

-"Okay girls, come on. Let's go make a big dinner for the Scarlet-chan and Momomi-chan,"- Chikaru said as everyone quickly agreed.

-"Besides, this will take some time and knowing Momomi… it's more than enough."- Shion smirked as she glanced at Momomi who only chuckled and playfully shoved her. Once everyone went to prepare the biggest dinner, Scarlet and Momomi headed upstairs for some time for themselves.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Scarlet quickly scooped up Momomi on her arms with a small yelp.

-"Carly!?"- she giggled, -"I didn't know you were strong."-

Scarlet smiled as she walked with Momomi on her arms, "Well you're not heavy at all." They made it to their room.

-"Admit it, you wanted to do the cliché thing you always see in the movies."- she smirked teasingly as they entered their room.

"Yeah…" Scarlet blushed slightly.

-"Well I liked it."- Scarlet lowered Momomi onto their bed and began to kiss passionately, their hands roaming each other's bodies and loving every moment of it. the girls' wish to finally marry one another had finally come true and now they had a lot of time to for themselves but as much as they both wanted to make love, they had friends waiting for them though… Momomi didn't mind making them wait a little longer as the two enjoyed their time together.

 **End Chapter 21**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Scarlet's senses returned to her slowly, finding herself in the most comfortable position after finally having woken up from her restful sleep. The night after their wedding Momomi had taken the intuitive and took Scarlet for a night of pure passion, they were at it almost all night which surprised Scarlet due to Momomi's surprising stamina but then again maybe she shouldn't have been too surprised by it.

Something was off however as Scarlet couldn't open her eyes, that's when she finally noticed that she had a rag or some sort of cloth wrapped around her head to cover her eyes. The moment she tried to move her hand to remove it, it immediately came to a stop followed by the sound of metallic clank. She immediately realized her hands and feet were bound and she was unable to move.

"Momomi?" she called out as she struggled against the bonds.

-"I was actually wondering when you'd wake up sexy."- Scarlet heard her voice.

"Momomi what's going on?"

-"Don't be afraid,"- she felt the bed sink as Momomi neared her, -"I just thought I'd do something overly sexual to you, I mean we're married so I thought 'why not.'"-

"But we did it almost all night, how the heck can you keep going?" Scarlet asked hearing Momomi only giggle, -"Oh you'd be surprised."- Scarlet then felt Momomi's hands began to lift her shirt over her head, -"What I'm more surprised is that you actually had the energy to put your clothes back on."- she chuckled, -"Nervous about sleeping naked?"-

"No, we've slept like that before."

-"I'm just teasing,"- Scarlet could feel Momomi's breath near her ear, -"But that's nothing compared to what we're gonna do right now."-

"God you're such a saucy minx."

-"Oh am I now?"- Scarlet then felt Momomi's soft fingers on her face and gently began to caress her, before they began to slide down to her chin, then down her neck and down the middle of her chest, -"You're so beautiful, and sooo helpless right now, just how I want you."-

"Which is nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to you once I'm free." Scarlet said playfully.

-"Is that right?"- Momomi smiled even though Scarlet couldn't see it at the moment, -"Well in that case I'm just going to have to play with you as much as I can, because there's just so many things I can do to you right now and I wouldn't know where to start."- she said seductively, -"You shouldn't have slept for so long baby."- she added.

Before Scarlet could answer, she felt Momomi's lips on the side of her neck and began to kiss it. the sensation alone was enough to make Scarlet gasp, -"Oh come on I barely even started."- she teased and resumed her kissing hearing Scarlet's breaths grow heavier.

Scarlet attempted to struggle and to try and move her head but every time it failed and Momomi found it amusing and cute that she was trying to resist.

-"The more you do that the more I want you baby."- she said softly in her ear as she smiled teasingly, she resumed her kissing and now it moved to the front of her neck and near her chest, she would then tease her by kissing her near her lips and everytime she would move away.

"Momomi," Scarlet called out weakly.

-"Yes?"- she held back her giggles hearing Scarlet like that.

"Let me kiss you." She called out.

-"I could let you but where is the fun in that?"- she replied.

"Stop teasing me." Scarlet tried to calm her breaths.

-"That's the idea."-

"Please…"

Momomi chuckled and climbed on top of Scarlet, grinning ever so happily at Scarlet. She began to kiss her neck like usual and slowly made her way up to her chin and near her lips and Scarlet tried to move her head to Momomi's lips but she would always turn her head the other way to keep teasing her.

"Momi…"

-"Nani?"- she traced her fingers around Scarlet's lips, while kissing her cheek and that's when Momomi sat up and reached into a small bowl which had ice cubes in it while the other bowl had fruits. She grabbed the ice and slowly placed it on Scarlet's neck, she flinched from the mere touch as the cold was unexpected. Momomi then began to slide it down her neck, down the middle of her chest and to her belly button.

Scarlet's mind was going crazy, she knew what Momomi was doing and it was working, she was really turned on and wanted nothing more than to feel Momomi's lips on her's and kiss her but she never would. All she could think about was kissing Momomi and touching her but her arms and legs were bound. Her heart began to pound heavily because all she wanted was Momomi and it was driving her insane that she couldn't have her at the moment.

-"You know seeing you struggle is really cute."- she joked.

"Momi, please... let me kiss you." She begged.

-"But then I wont have anymore fun."- she said playfully as she gently glided her fingers down Scarlet's face. Momomi then parted Scarlet's hair from her face, then lowered herself as she continued to kiss near her neck and her collarbone, her breasts and could feel Scarlet tense up, and now Momomi had her as Scarlet's back arched up and she tried to keep still but Scarlet was unable too.

Momomi eased her back down and continued her passionate assault on her body as Scarlet continued to say Momomi's name softly.

Momomi only grinned and wondered if this was enough and she would give Scarlet what she wanted, she was inclined to agree as anymore would only torment Scarlet further. Momomi began to kiss her cheek and slowly made her way to Scarlet's soft, glistening lips and finally, Scarlet got what she wanted… well almost, as she was still bound and she wanted to hold Momomi.

But Scarlet kissed her back lovingly, finally releasing everything she was feeling from what Momomi put her through.

Momomi pulled away slowly, seeing that Scarlet still wanted more, -"You're awfully feisty aren't you."- she giggled.

"I want you."

-"And I want you."- She finally removed Scarlet's blindfold and she saw those beautiful sky-blue eyes and kissed her afterwards. Momomi undid one of Scarlet's bindings on her hand and her vixen wasted no time as she roamed her hand all over Momomi's body, -"So eager."- Then Momomi finally undid all of Scarlet's bindings and the two immediately spent their morning making love.

* * *

Hours had flown by as Scarlet finally put on her jeans and slipped into a comfortable sweater while Momomi also got dressed.

Momomi slowly walked behind her and embraced her, -"You look so beautiful."- she cooed in her ear.

"so are you."

-"I really do wish I could've met you a lot sooner." Momomi began to caress Scarlet's face.

"So do I." Scarlet turned around and kissed her, "So where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

-"Hmm, anywhere is fine."- she replied, -"Any place in mind?"-

"Well I kinda wanted to go to New York city, That's one place I wanted to go to."

-"That sounds good."- she held her close, -"I wouldn't mind going anywhere with you."-

"And I would wherever you wanted to." Scarlet followed up, "We'll be gone for at least a few weeks right?"

-"The honeymoon ends when we say it ends."- she smirked at her which made Scarlet chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She sighed, "Everyone is leaving today."

-"Yeah. Eli and Miyuki are gonna be gone for a few weeks right?"

"Yup, Shizuma and Nagisa are going to Japan for the week… Yaya is leaving again, I'm glad she made it to our wedding and so did Tsubomi, but Ember is also leaving."-

"Hey at least Chikaru and Shion are staying."-

Scarlet nodded slightly, "But we wont be here, they'll be alone."

-"Well we don't have to leave yet, we can wait till someone comes back so it wont be so lonely for them."-

Scarlet smiled, "Yeah that would be better, though I think Chikaru would just lock herself up in her room and just design stuff all week."

-"Yeah I don't doubt that, Though Shion would be so bored." Momomi giggled at the thought of seeing Shion bored.

"I don't think so," Scarlet could just picture Shion bored out of her mind and trying to get Chikaru to do something else, "Well it would be cute seeing Shion trying to take her away from it."

-"It would be."-

"Well come on, lets go say see them off before they go."

-"Alright, lets go."-

* * *

The two could see all the girls go from room to room, talking and packing as they all got ready to head out besides Chikaru, Shion and the two newlyweds.

The two girls looked inside Yaya's room, seeing her and Eleanor embraced as they cried.

"She's not gonna see her again for a long while." Scarlet could already begin to guess what was troubling her.

-"Yeah, singing all around the world is going to eat all her time."- Momomi added, "That's so sad, those two have been really close friends since forever."

Yaya hugged her best friend, -"I'm gonna miss you so much Eli,"- tears fell from her face.

"I'm gonna miss you too!" they held each other, -"I don't wanna go."-

"I know, but you have to follow your dream Yaya, you finally did it. you're an amazing singer and everyone knows it." Eleanor replied.

-"But it's not the same because I can't see you everyday anymore."- Yaya sniffed, -"But I'm gonna try to come back as often as I can."-

"I'll be waiting sis." Eleanor said warmly, "At least Tsubomi will be with you."

Yaya smiled, -"Yeah it's amazing, I'm happy that Tsubomi is coming with me."- Yaya said, -"However there's one thing I wanna ask you Eli."-

"What's that?" Eleanor asked.

-"I'm going to have a concert here in like five months but on that day my guitarist is gonna get married aaaand…"-

Eleanor could already see where this was going, "No, nooo way!"

-"Come on Eli, you'll do great."-

"You cant ask me to go up there, in front of millions of people." Eleanor's face went red from the mere thought.

-"If I can do it, you can do it too."- she followed up, -"I know you'll do great Eli."-

Eleanor rubbed her neck, "I don't even know if I can play good enough, ever since the accident I just have trouble playing now."

Yaya smiled, -"Eli I know you'll do great, you're amazing with a guitar and you haven't lost your touch, I'm sure of it. So please Eli, come play with me at the concert."- she held her hands, Eleanor smiled in return as the two pressed their foreheads together.

"…alright, just don't expect me to sing or dance." She chuckled.

Yaya giggled at the thought of Eleanor dancing and singing, considering she had seen her dance and sing… no comment, -"You got it."-

-"Alright, I have to get going now." She slowly let go of Eleanor's hands, and began to say her goodbyes to everyone.

-"Arigato for having me in your home Eli-chan."- Hikari bowed, -"It's been fun."- Hikari then followed Yaya and Tsubomi out to the taxi that was waiting for her and everyone watched the car disappear in the distance and once it was out of view they all went back inside.

"Well there goes Yaya…" Eleanor kept her gaze out the window, somewhat hoping she would come back even if it was just a false hope.

"Hey come on, she'll be back you'll see." Scarlet wrapped her arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm so happy that she's a singer. I'm just gonna miss her is all." Eleanor looked at Miyuki, "We should get going too."

-"Yeah, I really just want to stay home though."- Miyuki replied.

"Same here."

-"Whoa Miyuki, you're letting your hair grow again?"- Shizuma jumped in as she noticed Miyuki's longer hair, it was now slightly passed her shoulders.

-"Yeah, thought I'd try something new."- Miyuki ran her fingers through her blue hair.

"Well you look good." Scarlet said.

-"Arigato."- she said with a smile, -"Come on Eli, we have to start packing."-

"Ugh… I really just want to stay home." She began to walk upstairs with Miyuki, -"As would I Eli."-

"Can't we just get someone else to do it?" she asked, -"Sadly no, they need you there."- they all heard Eleanor's groan before they closed the door to their room.

-"That's a real bummer."- Shion said as Chikaru wrapped her arms around Shion's waist, embracing her from behind.

"Yeah it is."

-"No doubt."- Momomi looked back at them.

-"Well we have to go too, our stuff is already in the truck. So we'll see you girls later. I'm just going to go say bye to Miyuki and Eli."- Shizuma began to head upstairs.

-"So… are you two going to go get married somewhere?"- Momomi asked Nagisa.

-"Um no, Shizuma wants to visit her parents so we'll be gone for a week or so."- Nagisa replied.

"But you two are going to marry right?" Scarlet asked with a grin as Nagisa nodded happily.

-"Our wedding is in three weeks from now."-

"That's amazing."

-"It is," Shizuma began to head downstairs as Nagisa turned back to her friends, -"Well let me go say bye to them too."- she jogged up the stairs. Shortly after that, both Shizuma and Nagisa took off in the truck to head to the airport and head back to Japan to visit Shizuma's parents and perhaps possibly Nagisa's as well then come right back.

* * *

Before the girls could say anything else, Eleanor and Miyuki also took off after saying farewells to everyone and that they'll be back as soon as their business trip is over.

"I never thought I'd ever see this house empty."

-"Yeah, its really strange."- Chikaru said.

Scarlet turned to the stairs and saw Ember and Natasha heading down, "Leaving already cousin?"

Ember nodded sadly, "Yeah, it sucks but at least once the season is over I can come back and stay longer with you girls." She said happily.

-"We're looking forward to that Ember-chan."- Chikaru said.

"It's been great, and it'll be better when I come back."- Ember hugged Chikaru, -"I'm gonna miss you."- Chikaru was surprised to hear Ember speak in Japanese but it brought a smile to her face as she nodded.

-"I'm going to miss you too Ember."-

"Same to you Shion." The two hugged.

"And I'm going to miss you cousin." She took Scarlet in a warm embrace, "Same here, its not gonna be the same without you here."

"Of course it is, just not with the same style or awesomeness." Scarlet only rolled her eyes, she then walked to Momomi, "Take care of Scarly for me okay."

-"I promise."- she hugged Momomi.

Ember then turned to look at Natasha and jumped up at her, wrapping her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist as Natasha held her, "And you, please wait for me okay."

"What? Right here in this spot?" Ember stared at her before laughing softly, Natasha chuckled as they pressed their foreheads together, "I will be right here for you Ember."

She then gave her a loving kiss, "Because when I come back, you're not leaving that room for three days you got that."

"What? Three days!?" Natasha stared at her with wide eyes, "Is that not a little much?"

Ember smiled lustfully, "Four days for questioning with me." she shot back and kissed her again as she lowered herself off her, "I love you."

"And I love you Ember." Natasha replied back as they slowly let their hands go.

"I'll be back."

"And I will be here, waiting for you." Natasha watched as Ember got in her car and after a small hesitation, watched as Ember drove off to the airport and continue her career of filming her TV show.

"Are you okay Natasha-san?" Chikaru asked.

"Yes, I believe I am. I can only wait for her now, but it will be worth it." Natasha said with a smile, "Well, I shall go now. Tell Nell I said thank you for letting me stay at her home while Ember was here."

"Anytime Natasha." Scarlet said.

After saying good bye she took off in her own car back to her apartment back in the city.

"Wow, they're all gone." Scarlet sat in the living room next to Momomi and Chikaru and Shion joined them.

-"It's weird without them."- Shion said, -"Even Eli's dad isn't here, or Anna."-

"We have the house all to ourselves, which is… weird." Scarlet rubbed the back of her neck.

-"That it is."- Momomi followed up.

-"Well, Shion and I have to go to the store and pick up a few things for tonight. Do you girls want to come with us?"- Chikaru asked.

"Sure, I don't mind. What about you Momomi?"

-"Yeah I'll go, why not."- The four of them locked the home and stepped inside Shion's car and they took off to the super market and pick up some groceries for dinner.

* * *

The girls walked around as Chikaru picked out some of the stuff she would need tonight while they all talked for a while. Eventually Scarlet and Momomi walked to another aisle to get something Chikaru forgot and it took them a while to find what they needed.

Before the girls could leave with the item, they could all hear a baby crying and they turned to see a woman holding her child walking through the aisle and saw them.

"Excuse me, could you hold him for a sec so I can grab something." The woman asked Scarlet.

"Oh no no, I'd probably do something dumb." She waved her hands in protest.

"Oh please, it's just for a second." She handed the baby to Scarlet as she carefully and gently took the baby in her arms, what surprised her was that the baby stopped crying shortly after and stared at Scarlet, "My goodness, he stopped crying." She said with a smile and began to go through her bag to find something.

"Hey little guy." Scarlet looked at the baby as it raised its little hands and placed them by Scarlet's face as it giggled. Momomi looked at the sight in front of her, her wonderful wife looked so beautiful as she held the baby.

Scarlet then handed the baby back to the lady once she found what she was looking for, "Thank you," she said, "By the way, I absolutely love your hair."

"Thank you." Scarlet said with a smile.

"How long did it take you to grow it?"

"About twenty some years." She replied.

"Wow, I don't think I have the patience for it. Well thank you again." She said nicely and walked away.

Momomi walked up to Scarlet, -"You know, you'd make a great mother."

Scarlet chuckled, "I don't think so."

-"I know you would."- Momomi held her hand, -"You know, once we have everything settled we should adopt."-

"You want to have a family?" Scarlet asked.

-"Of course I would, with you."- Momomi kissed her.

"I think I would love that."

Momomi chuckled, -"I mean not right away, once we're both ready."-

"Oh totally." Scarlet laughed softly, "I think I'd screw up a lot of things."

-"I would screw up more then you."- she said, -"But when we do, I'll be looking forward to it."

"Same here." Scarlet held Momomi's hand as the two began to make their way back to Chikaru and give her the ingredient she wanted and finally go back home.

* * *

Scarlet sat on the couch as she watched a live performance from Yaya on TV, along with Chikaru and Shion while Momomi was upstairs.

Yaya's live show came to an end as she thanked all her fans who showed up, which were now in the millions or at least that's how much it seemed from TV.

"I'm happy for her." Scarlet said as she stretched and stood up.

-"Same here, it was all she talked about sometimes."- Chikaru said, -"Yeah, she finally got her dream job."- Shion added.

"Well I suppose its about time we go to sleep huh?" Scarlet looked at the clock now pushing past midnight.

-"Yeah, I'm getting really sleepy."- Shion yawned, -"And I really want to cuddle with Chikaru."- She added as Chikaru giggled.

-"Well when you say it like that."- Chikaru held her hand as the two walked upstairs while Scarlet followed them and continued down the hall to her room after saying good night to the two.

Scarlet walked into her room hoping to find Momomi there but except she wasn't, but the sound of running water was coming from their bathroom and Scarlet quietly walked over to surprise her wife. She opened the door and her guess was correct as she could see Momomi taking a shower but she hadn't noticed Scarlet staring at her.

Her eyes traced Momomi's sexy body and stood by the door leaning on it with her arms crossed for a while till she finally got closer and stepped in the shower behind her. she spun Momomi around startling her as she let out a gasp then immediately felt lips being pressed on her.

It only took Momomi a second to realize it was her beloved vixen kissing her and immediately gave in as she wrapped her arms around her.

Scarlet held onto Momomi as she lowered her to the floor as the warm waters ran down their bodies and Momomi began to remove Scarlet's clothing as they kept kissing which eventually lead into a passionate love making in the shower.

Once that was done the two sat in on the bed, as Scarlet rested her back toward the bed rest and Momomi leaned against Scarlet who was caressing her and Momomi twirled her finger around her vixen's red hair.

-"You know… I gotta say,"- Momomi giggled, -"That was the hottest thing you've ever done. You have to do more stuff like that baby."-

"I couldn't help it, seeing you there and all… I just couldn't control myself." Scarlet followed up.

-"Well it was great, as long as you'll be here to do those things."- Momomi smiled.

"I don't know…" Scarlet said softly into Momomi's ear, "That's a pretty big commitment to make." Scarlet said.

-"Oh is it now? I guess being married has nothing to do with it huh?"- Momomi smirked.

"Well, I think I need a big reason to keep coming back home." Scarlet said playfully.

-"Hmm I think I know just how to convince you,"- she kissed her even more, passion filled the room as there was no doubt how much they loved each other, -"Is that enough you tease?'-

"Hmm I think so." Scarlet held her more lovingly while Momomi leaned her head back to rest on Scarlet's shoulder.

-"How do you even have the energy to put on clothes?"- Momomi asked as she laughed softly.

"I just do," Scarlet replied, "I mean all you have to wear is this… very… sexy nightgown."

-"Well I'm glad it has an effect on you."- Scarlet began to run her fingers down Momomi's chestnut colored hair in a nice, relaxing motion.

"There was a small silence between the two, -"Hey?"-

"Yeah?"

-"You think you can handle being with me forever?"- she smirked and lovingly gave her kiss on the cheek.

Scarlet smiled as she looked outside her window as the moon was now high in the sky, "Yeah I do."

-"The way it'll always be, married with the girl I love and you know for once in my life… I'm actually looking forward to it."-

"Nothing will get in our way now."

-"Nothing we cant handle anyway, as long as I have you."- Momomi turned her head to be able to kiss her, which Scarlet returned lovingly and held her closer to her as they stayed up for a few minutes longer till sleep finally took its hold on them but until then, they were going to just chat the night away and as Momomi had said, the two were greatly looking forward to what life would bring them now that they were married and they would tackle it together.

-"I love you Scarlet."-

"And I love you Momomi."

 **End Chapter 22**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Well this is it, the final chapter. hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

"Sweetie are you sure you want to go through with this? It could really hurt your immune system."

"I don't care, I want to have a family." Her red haired daughter said, "If it lets me get pregnant then I'm okay with it."

Carla sighed, "It's just I'm really worried for you, other women have gotten really sick after doing this."

"Did any of them… you know."

Carla shook her head, "No, none of them died."

"Well there you go, it's gonna suck but I'll be fine so come on mum." Scarlet sat on the chair.

"Alright sweetie, does Momomi know?"

Scarlet lowered her gaze, "No, she doesn't know. I kinda wanted to surprise her."

"She's going to find out anyway, she's your wife Scarlet you should tell her."

"Yeah, yeah I will. Mum, if I wanted to have a second child… would I have to do this again?"

Carla nodded, "Yes, you're sterile sweetheart but this treatment will allow you to have a child but the window for it is small but it can happen."

"Okay, so then what happens next after this?"

Carla grabbed her clipboard, "Well I'll give you the treatment for a few days then we'll prepare the artificial insemination so you can have a child."

Scarlet shivered, "Do you have to say it like that, it sounds so weird."

"You asked."

Scarlet took a breath and let it out slowly, "Alright, I'm ready."

Carla nodded and asked Annabelle to come help her and get the treatment ready.

* * *

 _Weeks later…_

Scarlet leaned and heaved the contents of her stomach into the toilet as she vomited. She was shivering something awful as she sweated, she placed her hand on her head and it was burning up and yet she felt cold to the bone.

She stood up, washed her face and rinsed her mouth with mouthwash and after doing that she grabbed the pregnancy test she had taken hours ago. She looked it over, her eyes began to feel watery as she covered her mouth and tried to stiffen her cries.

She then walked back to her room.

-"Baby!?"- Momomi had just walked into the room, seeing her beloved wife in such a miserable state. She ran up to her and grabbed her, feeling how hot her body felt, -"are you okay?!,"- she placed her hand on Scarlet's forehead, -"You're burning up!"- Momomi helped her to bed and sat her down.

"Momi."

-"Yeah baby, anything you need just tell me!"-

"Momi." Scarlet repeated softly.

-"What is it baby?"-

Scarlet then smiled sweetly at her as she placed her hand on Momomi's cheek, "I'm pregnant."

Momomi felt like she had the wind knocked out of her, her heart beat felt like it had stopped, -"Nani!?"-

"I'm pregnant." She retold her.

Momomi felt her heart begin to swell, -"No way,"- she grabbed her hands, -"That's amazing!"- she hugged her vixen.

"It's what we always wanted right?"

Momomi nodded, -"Of course it was, I mean I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared shitless about raising a baby but its everything we talked about these past few months."- Momomi couldn't believe it, she had always wanted a family, and now her beloved red haired vixen was going to give birth later on as the months rolled through, but one question was in Momomi's mind, -"But how? I thought you said you were sterile."-

"Why do you think I'm sick," she giggled but ended up coughing, "I told my mum to give me a treatment so I could be 'fertile' as it were but it would take a big toll on me and you're looking at the results."

-"Baby,"- her heart dropped, -"Why didn't you tell me? I would've been right there with you."-

"I wanted to surprise you, it wasn't all that bad."

-"God I love you."- she hugged her once more, she then knelt down by the foot of the bed in front of Scarlet as she placed her hands on her stomach, -"Are you scared? I mean child birth and all?"-

Scarlet held Momomi's hands, "Terrified."

"-Sweetie…"- she sat back down and held her.

"But as long as you're with me, I think I can manage."

Just then, they heard a knocking at their open door.

"Hey Scar, whoa!? Are you okay?" Eleanor rushed inside, "Geez you look horrible." Scarlet looked a little paler and was coated in sweat.

"I'll be okay." Scarlet replied.

Eleanor then spotted Chikaru walking past the door, "Oi Chikaru!"

Chikaru peeked her head into the room, -"Yes?"- but it didn't take long to see why Eleanor called her seeing Scarlet in poor health, -"Scarlet-chan!"- she placed her hand on her forehead, -"You're burning up."-

Chikaru was about to stand till Scarlet grabbed her hand, "I'll be fine… but I have something to tell you two… or rather all of you."

"What?" Eleanor asked.

-"What is it Scarlet-chan?"-

"Can you get everyone, I'm sure they would like to know too."

"Sure thing, I'll be right back." Eleanor stood up and walked out the room to grab all the girls and Ember who had just arrived back, sadly the only two girls missing were Yaya and Tsubomi who were out touring the world as Yaya rocked the world with her concerts. Yaya's fame exploded over the last six months, every song was a hit besides a few blunders which she admits were big mistakes she made writing those songs as her heart wasn't in them. Tsubomi on the other hand, managed Yaya's career well, and kept a lot of harmful backlash from ruining her, she also kept Yaya on her schedule and made sure she followed everything she had to do before, during and after a show… much to Yaya's annoyance but she couldn't be happier with her pink haired girlfriend.

All the girls finally came into Scarlet's room, seeing how horrible she looked and they all sat near to her to comfort her.

-"Are you okay Scarlet, what's wrong?"- Shizuma asked as Nagisa held her hand, "Yeah, what's the matter cuz." Ember followed up.

"Well I have some news for you girls."

-"Well come on, tell us."- Miyuki said, curious as to what she wanted to say with that big smile on Scarlet's face.

"I'm pregnant." She said with a big smile on her face.

The room exploded in cheer, as they all hugged her, -"Oh my god Scarlet-chan! That is wonderful!"- Chikaru hugged her, -"Wow, that is so awesome!"- Shion followed up.

Miyuki and Eleanor were speechless as they hugged her but were proud and happy for Scarlet.

"Holy shit! Cousin that is freaking awesome!"- Ember shouted, -"It truly is! It's so beautiful and awesome and wonderful!"- Nagisa added which Shizuma found to be very cute of her seeing her look so excited.

"I have to ask, how did you do that Scarlet. I mean you said before you couldn't have kids? I'm confused." Eleanor asked.

"Well I'll tell you the short version." Scarlet recounted what happened and what her mother had told her, even small bits of the treatment she had to do in order to get pregnant which amazed the girls on the lengths Scarlet went through to have a family with Momomi.

-"Oh my god Scarlet-chan that's awesome!"- Nagisa cheered, -"I'm so happy that you'll be starting a family with Momomi, are you nervous?"-

Scarlet smiled as she laughed, "A little yeah, childbirth is scary."

-"What are you going to name him or her?"- Shion asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something. I mean Momomi doesn't even want me to name the baby after her should it be a girl." She looked at Momomi who chuckled.

-"It'll be the biggest mistake ever for her."-

"Oh come now, you don't know that." Scarlet looked at the girls, "But honestly I don't know what I'd name the baby at least not right now."

Ember jumped on the bed, "But it still freakin amazin cousin, I'm super happy for you." Ember said lovingly, "as for names, I mean you should name the baby 'Ember' after me cuz you know I'm super cool and on fire!" she jokingly said while Scarlet only rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Ember, I'll be sure to name the baby after you." She laughed.

Chikaru nodded as she stood up, -"Come on girls, let Scarlet rest. I'll go make you something to help with your fever Scarlet-chan."- After hugging Scarlet all the girls left the room to allow her to rest as Scarlet looked horrible from the treatment she had been going through but in the end it all paid off as she was pregnant with a beautiful baby on the way and she couldn't wait to find out if the baby was a boy or girl.

* * *

 _Nine months later…_

Scarlet walked slowly as she tried to support her back, now that she was carrying a beautiful baby within her. The door shortly opened up.

-"Whoa whoa!"- Momomi rushed to her and helped her to the sofa, -"You should take it easy baby, don't over do it."-

Scarlet giggled, -"I was just going to sit on the couch silly."-

-"Hey like I told you, while I'm here you don't have to move a muscle got that sweetie."-

"thank you." Scarlet hugged her, then reached into her pocket and pulled out the chocolate bar Momomi had in her jacket.

-"Heey!"- Momomi cried out.

"Hey I'm hungry okay," she began to eat it as Momomi giggled, "I'm eating for two remember." she said.

-"Oh I remember you nearly eat Eli's hand that one time she brought pizza and she held that one slice."- she laughed as did Scarlet.

"Can you blame me."

-"So hey,"- Momomi embraced her, -"so are you nervous?"-

"A little…" she looked at Momomi who gave her a 'you're lying,' look, "Okay terrified. I mean, I've seen the shows, I've seen it happen with my own eyes… its scary and it sounds painful, but I'm going to deliver this baby no matter what."

Momomi kissed her on the cheek, -"And I'm going to be right there with you."-

Scarlet then kissed her, but stopped as she felt something was wrong… something strange.

-"What?"-

"Momomi… I think my water just broke…"

-"Nani!?"-

"Oh god, Momomi we have to go the hospital!"

-"Um okay okay, come on!"- Momomi helped Scarlet to her feet, -"Chikaru!"- she called out to her who came running down the steps over Momomi's repeated calls.

-"What is it Momomi-chan?"- Chikaru looked at Momomi then Scarlet as she gasped.

-"Carly is going into labor, we got to go!"- Momomi cried out, Chikaru immediately walked to Scarlet's side and helped her to the car and once they were all in there they drove off since they didn't have time to wait for their friends.

Shion drove as fast as she could, while Momomi and Chikaru were in the back with Scarlet, helping her through the process.

-"Ok now breathe Scarlet-chan, breathe."- Scarlet did just that and that's when she began to scream in pain.

"Okay this is getting worse," she said, "The breathing is not helping!" she screamed again in pain, Momomi held her hand and it was like holding onto a mechanical hand as Scarlet squeezed it and Momomi's hand felt like it was going to break.

-"It'll be okay Scarlet-chan—"-

"Do I look like I'm going to be okay!" Scarlet said as she breathed and tried to regain her composure, those fifteen minutes to get to the hospital were the longest minutes in Scarlet's life as they made it and Shion rushed inside to get help while Chikaru and Momomi helped Scarlet towards the emergency room.

A nurse rushed outside with a wheelchair and sat Scarlet down then hurried back inside to another room so they could help deliver her baby.

Chikaru and Shion stayed behind at the nurse's request but after finding out that Momomi was her wife she was allowed to be inside with Scarlet.

-"Damn, that was scary."- Shion said as she sat down with a huff.

-"Indeed. I didn't expect her to go into labor yet, maybe another week or so."-

-"So it was early?"- Shion asked.

-"By two weeks."- Chikaru said.

Shion wiped the sweat off her forehead and brushed her blonde hair to the side, -"It's pretty romantic isn't it? Momomi being a mother and so is Scarlet."-

-"Yeah it is."- Chikaru smiled.

-"You know, you would be a wonderful mother."- Shion said as Chikaru smiled at her.

She held her hand, she looked into Shion's eyes, -"Would… you like to be a mother?"-

-"Huh?"-

-"I could have a baby too, if you wanted Shion?"

-"I would love nothing more Chikaru, but its not my choice to make."- Shion smiled at her wonderful wife.

-"After all this is settled, let's raise a child."-

Shion held her, -"You're going to do what Scarlet did?"- she felt Chikaru nod.

-"I've always wanted to be a mother Shion."- she said sweetly, -"Now… I think I can."-

-"The best mother any child could ask for."- Chikaru smiled as she laid her head down on Shion's shoulder.

Scarlet screamed in agony as the doctors all instructed her on what to do, what to expect during the delivery. Momomi stayed right by her side and provided a lot of support for her wife.

-"It's gonna be okay sweetheart, just listen to what the doctor said. Take it easy and breathe deeply."-

"Momomi grab that pan over there and bash me in the head with it! just knock me out!" Scarlet said as the doctor came into the room and checked up on Scarlet.

-"No I'm not going to do that baby, you can do this."- she gripped Scarlet's hand.

"Then I need Vodka, Whiskey! Anything, I just want a big ass glass of it!"

"Okay Mrs. Ashfield I'm going to need you to push."- A nurse slightly helped Scarlet sit up as she began to push while she tried to keep her cries of pain under control.

Minutes went by with no result, then the doctor instructed Scarlet to give one more push.

"Okay! Okay I see the head, the baby is almost here, Mrs. Ashfield you're going to have to push."

Momomi wiped the sweat of Scarlet's head as she give one more push, the pain was unbearable as she gave birth and nothing in her mind could compare this pain to anything else, let alone describe it. she was sure she was going to die from how fast her heart was beating and how painful it all was.

The wails of a small baby were heard.

Scarlet looked up as her vision cleared up, "Oh my god." She said softly.

The doctor handed the baby to Momomi, "It's a beautiful baby girl."

Momomi held the baby in her arms, -"My god Carly look, she's so beautiful."- she inched the baby closer to Scarlet, -"Look at her, she's going to be your new mommy and so am I."- Momomi cooed at the baby.

But what also caught Scarlet's eye was the small tuft of hair, it was red although a much lighter shade of red compared to her own.

-"I can't believe you did this."- Momomi's smile was so wide that Scarlet thought that Momomi wasn't even aware that she was as she held their baby.

Scarlet leaned against the bed as she tried to catch her breath, "Let me hold her." she said weakly as Momomi gently handed her the baby.

"Look at my beautiful little girl, I'm your mommy. I'm going to take care of you from now on and I'm never going to let anything happen to you and I'm always going to be there for you for whatever you need, you'll never have to be afraid and you're going to grow up and do great things, Cerise."

Momomi looked at her, -"Cerise huh?"- she smiled at her, -"I like it."-

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

-"I wonder what's going on, they've been in there a long time."- Shion said.

-"I'm sure everything is alright Shion."- Shizuma answered, "I still cant believe it, my cousin had a baby! That's so amazing." Ember laughed happily.

-"I know, I wonder how cute the baby will be,"- Nagisa cheered, -"I wonder if he or she will look like Scarlet-chan."-

"I guess we'll find out soon." Eleanor said with a smile as Miyuki held her hand, -"It truly is a wonderful thing Scarlet did."- she said.

-"What's also wonderful is how long your hair got Miyuki,"- Shizuma smiled, -"Reminds me of the days when we first met."- she said as she gazed at Miyuki's now long blue hair which reached her lower back.

Miyuki smiled in return, -"It's a day I'll never forget Shizuma."-

Before Shizuma could reply the sounds of boots hitting the floor was heard as the girls turned around to see who it was.

-"I got here as fast as I could, how is she?"- Yaya burst into the room, as she had gotten a message from Eleanor that Scarlet was in labor as she was already on her flight home and rushed over to the hospital.

Tsubomi came in from behind, -"Is she okay? What did they say?"-

-"She's alright girls,"- Chikaru said to calm them down, -"We haven't heard anything yet, but everything will be fine."- she smiled, -"It's great to see you Yaya-chan, its been so long."-

-"Yeah, that it has."- she hugged Chikaru, -"There she is!"- she ran up to Eleanor, hugged her and lifted her up with a cheer.

"God I missed you Yaya." Eleanor hugged her again, "You being a famous singer and all… I don't get to see you anymore."

-"I know… I know, I hate it because I never get to see any of you for a long time."- Yaya held her firmly, -"But I'm here now, and like Ember who no doubt is gonna be here for a while, so am I."-

"How did you know?" Ember smirked as Yaya only shrugged with a chuckle.

The girls all immediately saw something or rather, someone.

-"Momomi-chan!"- she walked out towards them.

"How is she!?" Eleanor ran to her, as Momomi only smiled.

-"See for yourself."- She replied as the girls followed her to another room, once they opened the door there she was, Scarlet looked so drained and paler from the experience but despite that, she looked happier as she saw her friends.

"Scarlet…" Eleanor immediately hugged her as Scarlet returned the gesture, followed by Ember who held her too, "How you feelin cuz." Ember asked.

"Couldn't be better." Scarlet weakly replied.

-"Man, you don't sound better."- Yaya held her hand, -"Is there anything we can do for you Scarlet-chan?"- Chikaru asked.

"No, I'll be fine."

-"Where's the baby!?"- Nagisa asked, her excitement ever present in her voice, -"I want to see how cute it is!"-

-"Now now Nagisa, give her time."- Shizuma giggled as she placed her hand on Nagisa's shoulder.

Chikaru then sat next to her, -"Will you look at this, so much brushing I'm going to have to do Scarlet-chan."- she said as Scarlet giggled.

Momomi grabbed Shion's arm, -"Want to see the baby?"-

-"Of course."- she replied, -"I wanna go too!"- Nagisa shouted, -"Hey me too!"- Yaya added, -"Me too, me too! I wanna see!"- Tsubomi shrieked then cleared her throat, -"I want to see."- she said more calmly. The girls all left the room to see the baby, as only Ember, Eleanor and Chikaru stayed with Scarlet to keep her company.

Momomi led the girls towards a room with a glass window that separated them from the babies in the room next to them as nurses all attended to them, most sleeping or some crying.

-"So which one is it?"- Shion asked, Momomi knocked on the glass as a nurse approached them, "Ashfield." She told her and the nurse looked around finally spotting the baby. She gently lifted the baby up and walked towards the glass to show them to the girls.

-"KAWAAIII!"- Nagisa shouted as she practically jumped, -"Really cute, is the baby a girl or a boy?"- Miyuki asked.

-"It's a girl."- Momomi replied.

-"What's her name?"- Yaya asked.

-"Cerise."- Momomi answered as she looked at the baby.

-"It's a pretty name."- Shizuma said.

-"I like it."- Tsubomi smiled as she looked at the baby.

-"What about you Momomi, are you ready to be a mother?"- Shion asked.

-"Of course I am,"- Momomi smiled, -"I'll be there every step of the way for her."-

Back in the other room, Chikaru, Ember and Eleanor sat by her bedside.

-"Okay so tell us, how are you really feeling Scarlet-chan?"-

Scarlet took a deep breath, "exhausted… my body feels numb."

"The doctor said you were going to be alright so that's good." Eleanor held her hand.

"Need anything Scarly?" Ember asked..

"No, I'm alright." Scarlet said as she drank some water that Chikaru had gotten for her, Eleanor then brushed her hair away from her face, "You know something girls, I'm really looking forward to being a mother."

Chikaru smiled, -"You'd make a wonderful mother Scarlet-chan."-

"Not just a wonderful mother, the best mother she could ever want. I'm gonna be a much better parent then mine were in the beginning. I'm always going to be there for her birthday parties, to see her off to school, teach her how to drive, see her off to college, her job or whenever she needs me, I'll always be there." Scarlet said, "That's a promise to her."

* * *

 _Three months later…_

Scarlet and Momomi were sleeping soundly and comfortably as anyone could get, dreaming peaceful things though something else could be said as Momomi was having a naughty dream about Scarlet. However their much needed sleep was broken when their baby monitor went off, their baby was crying.

Momomi woke up followed by Scarlet who began to sit up, -"Hey hey, go back to sleep baby, I got it."- she gently said to Scarlet despite sounding really tired.

"Are you sure?" Scarlet asked sluggishly.

-"Yeah I got it,"- Momomi stood up, -"Though diaper duty is not the best part about being a parent."- she heard Scarlet chuckle behind her as she laid her head back down.

"No one said it was." She said as she tried to get some sleep as Momomi left the room, she walked the quiet carpeted halls of Eleanor's mansion of a home and into their child's room which was only one door away.

Momomi approached the crying baby, "Hey what's the matter little one?" she lifted her up, "What's wrong?" the moment Cerise saw Momomi she began to calm down a little but she was still crying.

"Well you don't need a diaper change so what's wrong sweetheart?" she cradled the baby in her arms as she rocked back and forth, "Are you hungry?" she left the room with the baby in her arms as she walked down the steps and towards their kitchen.

She grabbed the can of formula and prepared it, once it was warm she poured it in the baby bottle and held it near her mouth for her baby to drink it. she began to drink it, almost chugging it.

"Oh you were hungry." Momomi giggled, she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around to see her vixen coming into the kitchen, "Something wrong?"

Scarlet shook her head with a smile, "No, just wanted to come down with you." Momomi smiled as she fed their baby.

-"She was hungry."-

"I can see." She chuckled.

-"You know, when she grows up. I want her to be everything that makes you great Carly, I want her to be someone good… I don't want her to be like me."-

Scarlet smiled, "I want her to be what makes you good too," she said sweetly, "You're sometimes too hard on yourself baby, you are a good person too."

-"Only because you helped me find the good in me."- she said, -"As corny as that sounds."- she chuckled.

"She'll be someone great, I have no doubt about that Momomi and I know you'll do everything to be there for her."

Momomi smiled and when she looked down, Cerise had finished her bottle, after patting her back gently to make sure she burped, she was fast asleep in record time after that, -"Well she's asleep."-

"We should go get some sleep too, its four in the morning." Scarlet stood up as she followed Momomi back to the baby's room and laid her down on her crib then the two walked back to their room to get some rest for the following days to come.

-"You know I gotta say, you look really sexy now."-

"Huh?" Scarlet turned around.

-"Well like Ember so bluntly put it, you really lost all the baby weight and you look amazing."-

"OH that," her cheeks gained a red hue, "Well it was a little tough but I did it." she said as she looked at herself in the mirror, but then stopped to look at her with a smirk, "Why are you checking me out right now?"

-"Can't help it."- she grinned, -"I just love looking at you, you're too sexy for your own good."-

Scarlet giggled but when she passed by her bedroom mirror she stopped to look at herself, from all sides till she noticed something about herself.

"What? They weren't like that before?" she arched her back.

-"What?"-

"Oh my god, they got bigger!?" Scarlet looked at herself, mostly her breasts, "No way I'm just seeing things." She grabbed one of her bras and tried it on… it did not fit.

"Do they look bigger?" she asked Momomi as she turned around to face her.

-"Bigger? I'm not sure I know what you mean."- she smirked.

"I mean look at them! They got bigger!" she jumped up and down as Momomi's eyes were glued to her chest, and she turned right back around to the mirror.

Momomi walked behind her, her hands around her vixen's waist as she gasped from the startling touch, and began to make her way up her shirt and to her breasts.

-"It's not like it's a bad thing you know."- she teased into Scarlet's ear.

"Oh you're just loving this aren't you?" she turned her head around to see her.

-"I can't help it, you just get sexier and sexier each day."- she began to kiss Scarlet's neck, hearing her moan slightly.

"Well in that case, come here." She pulled Momomi to her and got her on top of her as the two began to kiss passionately, having forgotten about how tired they were or at least at the moment till they would all go back to sleep.

* * *

 _Ten Years later…_

Scarlet drove the car as Momomi sat in the passenger seat and made it back home, once inside the garage they parked and turned off the car as she gave Momomi a kiss till they heard, "Eew can't you two wait till we get inside?"

They turned around as their daughter was staring them, "Well Mommy missed her very much just like she missed you all day when you were in school." Their little girl was only ten years old now, but she was highly perceptive for her age which astounded them.

They stepped out of their car and walked inside, "Are you hungry sweetie?"

"No." Cerise replied, "Not yet."

"So how was school?" Momomi asked.

"It was great, we learned a lot songs today and we also learned history." Cerise said, "But sometimes its boring, why can't I stay here at home with mommy?"

"Because Cerise, you have to go to school and learn. You can't be a princess if you stay at home." Momomi said with a smile but Cerise only frowned.

"But school is boring." She said as Scarlet sat her down and began to brush her pinkish red hair.

"School is only boring if you make it that way, just give it your best when you go in there." Scarlet said as she brushed her hair, "... but it is boring." Scarlet followed up with a giggle.

"Yeah alright." Cerise said, "When can I brush mommy's hair?" she said, "You're hair is so long, its like the story Momma read for me, the one with repunzel." She said and Scarlet cast a smile to Momomi as that was Cerise's way to tell the two apart, she would call Scarlet 'mommy' while she would call Momomi 'momma'.

"Is that right." Scarlet said as she handed her daughter her brush and with a cheer she stood up and ran behind her mother and began to brush her crimson red hair.

That's when the door opened up and in ran a child that was loud, as he made airplane noises while having his arms extended and ran inside.

-"Hansuke what did I say about running inside the house?"- they heard the ever stern yet soft voice in the house which belonged only to Shion.

-"Gomenasai."- The small boy said.

-"How many times must I tell you sweetie?"- the more sweet voice followed which belonged to Chikaru, it wasn't long after Scarlet had her own child that Chikaru did just the same and had a baby which she raised with love and care with Shion.

-"I know."- He said as he hung his head.

"Han is in trouble, ha ha ha." another voice came in, a younger voice.

Cerise in the other room however lit up, "Nora's home!" she almost ran downstairs but remembering what Chikaru said she slowed to a walk.

Scarlet giggled as she stood up to greet her friends while Momomi followed behind her.

"Nora!" Cerise shouted as the little girl with dark blue hair turned around.

"Cerise!" the two ran up and hugged each other, "Let's go play!" the two ran off but then turned around and invited Hansuke which he gladly accepted.

Scarlet walked up and hugged Eleanor, then Chikaru, "Good to see you girls back."

"Glad to be back." Eleanor said as she looked at her daughter, Nora playing with Scarlet's daughter, it was about one year after Scarlet had her own child that Miyuki had given birth to a child and as much as Eleanor wanted to have a child like Scarlet after having been inspired by her she was sadly told by doctors that it would strain her heart and possibly give her pain like before and it could possibly get worse, so after talking it over Miyuki wanted to have a child with her angel.

But the three children got along with each other nicely, they all quickly became great friends and would always play with each other whenever they could from the small toys they had to hide and seek or cops and robbers.

-"We picked you up a little something Scarlet-chan."- Chikaru said as she handed her a bag, -"After we picked up the kids, we stopped by to get something to eat and we brought you and Momomi something."-

"Aaw thank you." Scarlet took the bag, -"That's very appreciated, arigato."- Momomi added.

-"I smell food!"- Nagisa came running down the steps with Shizuma behind her.

Chikaru giggled, -"I figured you would want some too, so I brought you something."- she handed another bag to Nagisa, -"Arigato!"- she took it.

-"We didn't forget about you Shizuma."- Miyuki smirked as she handed Shizuma her food.

-"Well well, you do care about me."-

-"Sometimes I wonder why."- Miyuki crossed her arms with a grin.

As the girls began to walk towards the living room, the front door burst open, "GUESS WHO!" her ever loud voice rang through the house.

-"Ember-chan!"- Chikaru quickly ran up to her and hugged her as Ember laughed softly

"Long time no see."

-"That it has, its been so long."- Chikaru gently released her, -"Way too long, its not the same without you being so loud in this house."- Shion followed up.

"Well I really thought the kids would take care of that for me."-

-"They kinda did."- Shizuma said, -"Ember Lain!"- Nagisa threw herself at Ember who caught her and hugged her, -"I mean Ember Ashfield."-

"Heey I missed you girls. Yeah I know, still kinda weird getting used to the change in my name but I love it! I think it fits." Ember then looked around, "Yaya still not here?"

-"No."- Miyuki replied, -"But I agree, your new last name suits you Ember."- Ember smiled in return.

"Heey you two," Ember hugged them, "There she iiiisss!" she ran up to her beloved cousin, hugged her and twirled her around as the two laughed.

"How you been cousin." Ember asked.

"Pretty good."

"Oh what, that's it? come on talk to me don't just leave me hangin." She laughed, "And you've been good to her right? Well of course you are, knowing how much you love Scarly." She looked at Momomi.

-"More then you can imagine Ember."- Momomi replied.

"Well we have a lot to talk about since I'm here." Ember stopped, "Oh by the way, I have a present for Cerise. I thought you were going to do a birthday party for—"

Scarlet began to lightly slap her, "Sh sh sh sh ta ta ta." Scarlet quickly silenced her, "It's a surprise Ember, quiet."

"Ah okay okay, no need to hit me." she chuckled, "There is one another question," however that question immediately answered itself before she even asked it as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, spin her around and pressed their lips on hers without giving her time to think and then picked her up as they kissed, Ember then wrapped her arms and legs on the girl she already knew who it was.

"Okay okay okay stop stop stop." She lightly tapped Natasha's cheeks, "You're turning me on more than usual."

She smirked, "I thought I would welcome you back my love, you have been gone for a while and I really missed you. I thought perhaps later you would," she whispered something into Ember's ear.

Ember breathed between her teeth, "God you love doing this to me, if knowing my weak spots wasn't enough for you…" Natasha gently put her down, "Man I love you Sasha." She gave her one more kiss, then pressed her forehead on her shoulder, feeling very hot, "Woo."- she used her hands as a fan to try and cool herself down.

The girls laughed warmly, as Natasha greeted all her friends then girls began to prepare a birthday party for Cerise. But as they got ready, the door also opened up as another girl in leather pants and a black sleeveless walked in while another girl followed behind her with pink hair.

-"Whaaat's up girls!"- she said cheerfully as the girls all cheered and walked up to hug her, -"I missed you all so much." Yaya began to tear up a little after not having seen them in a while after her last visit.

-"I really missed you all too."- Tsubomi added.

"We really missed you two as well, the house hasn't exactly been the same." Scarlet told them as Shion and Shizuma helped them with their luggage.

-"Is Hikari-chan also coming?"- Nagisa asked to which Yaya shook her head.

-"No, from what I know she's doing something with Amane."-

-"Aw that's nice."- Chikaru smiled hearing that.

-"Yo Eli, is your father not home, I didn't see his car? I brought him a little present."- Yaya asked to which Eleanor said, "No, he's living with Annabelle and so is Miyuki's mother with Miri."-

-"So he just left you the whole house to you?"-

Eleanor nodded, -"He even had paperwork done so the house could be under Eli's name."- Momomi replied.

-"Wow, amazing."- Yaya then looked around, -"So… I'm not late am I? for the P-A-R-T-Y."- she spelled it out.

Scarlet shook her head, "No, you're just in time." Now that everything was ready, and all her friends were here along with Eleanor's daughter and Chikaru's son they were going to make it a great party and the children all loved to play with Nagisa as they all saw her like a big sister because even though Nagisa was older she still looked like the same cute girl when she was in her sixth year in Miator and Nagisa loved to play with them as well.

Scarlet slightly opened the door to the living room, seeing their kids playing and having fun. Scarlet turned to her friends and nodded, they opened the door and began to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Cerise who stared at them but her eyes were then caught at the cake that looked really tasty and rightfully so as it was baked by Nagisa who insisted that she'd do it.

"Now blow out the candles sweetie and make a wish." Scarlet said lovingly as Cerise thought for a moment, "I wish for…" she began, "I'm not gonna tell you." She said as she blew out the candles.

"Man Eleven years old, you're growin up fast kiddo." Ember placed her hands on her hips, "Auntie Ember!" she ran up to her, though she wasn't really her aunt, Cerise still liked her a lot to consider her as such and then hugged her mother for the wonderful surprise.

They all began to cut up the cake and play music while they celebrated Cerise's birthday, -"Enjoy sweetheart."- Momomi ran her hand down her head and kissed her forehead.

After finishing their cake, the kids all dragged Nagisa to play with them which she did but then Cerise walked up and dragged Scarlet and Momomi to play with them which they did as well, as Scarlet had promised she'd always make her daughter's birthday an amazing day for her child.

* * *

 _Seven Years Later…_

Scarlet sat on living room couch as she relaxed and watched TV while Momomi had stepped out to quickly pick up something at the store.

She then felt arms embrace her from behind, "Heeey Mom." Cerise said sweetly, Scarlet held her hand happily, she was proud of the woman she was becoming and to have been able to watch her grow for eighteen years was like a privilege. Like Momomi had said, Cerise became a beautiful woman which Scarlet joked that those were her genes but Momomi truly believes that it was, Cerise wasn't a splitting image of Scarlet but she did have the same eyes and red hair though Cerise's was a lighter shade of red and she had cut her hair short since she had always loved seeing her aunt Ember's hair.

"Hey sweetheart," However Scarlet only smirked knowing that tone from Cerise, "How much does it cost and will I get sued?"

"What?" she snapped her gaze to her mother, "No, I don't want anything. I just wanted to see you and give you a hug."

"Well that's good to hear then."

"Where's Mother?" Cerise asked.

"She's at the store, she'll be back soon." Scarlet said then Cerise walked around and sat on the couch next to her mother and laid her head on Scarlet's shoulder, "Eighteen huh?"

"Mom don't start with that," she groaned, "It's just eighteen."

"Sure but my little girl is growing up to fast, I'm starting to feel old."

"Mom don't say that, you're not old. You don't even look old." Cerise said, "You'll never be old to me mom."

"Thanks sweetheart." Scarlet replied, "Do you want anything for your eighteenth birthday?"

"No, I don't really want anything. Although I'd like to buy my own car someday when I get the job at the mall."

Scarlet smiled, "You know I still remember when you were this small." Scarlet said as she pointed to her palm, "Your head used to fit in my hand." Cerise smiled, "And I'd tell your mother that you'll grow up to be someone good and do great things."

"Mom, nothing's ever going to change. I'll always love you and momma, always," she held Scarlet's hand, "I'll never leave you."

"I do want you to go out there and live Cerise, live and experience the wonderful things you can get."

Cerise smiled, she loved her mothers to no end and was always good to them, she never once caused them any grief. Like the kids Scarlet mentioned from her workplace, the mothers of those kids were horrible people or would get into trouble because of drugs or other bad things but not Cerise and Scarlet was happy she raised her right.

The door opened up as the two saw Momomi walk back inside, "Hey girls." She gave a kiss on Cerise's forehead and gave a loving kiss to Scarlet to which Cerise only rolled her eyes.

However, despite how weird and awkward it was for her seeing that, she did however want to experience something similar.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah?" Scarlet and Momomi both answered.

"Is it okay I go to the mall with Nora, Hansuke and his girlfriend?"

Scarlet looked at Momomi who only smiled and nodded, "Sure," Momomi said, "Just be careful."

"I know." She said, she was about to walk away when she stopped and turned back to them, "Can I ask you two a question?"

The two nodded, "Of course."

"How… how do you tell someone you like them… love them?"

Scarlet smiled, "You just tell them, it's no different than how your mother told me she loved me." Momomi blushed slightly as she looked at Scarlet.

"You want to know how your mother and I got together?" Scarlet asked her daughter, she nodded, "Well it was well after I had talked to Eli, and Momomi wanted me to help her find an apartment so I did. But we spent days hanging out afterwards and it was on one day that we were watching a show that she just said 'I love you,' and at first I didn't know what to do but I knew deep down that I felt the same way for her that I just… well you know."

"Okay I get it," she stopped her mother, "But that's really sweet mom, it really is." Cerise smiled and wondered if she should just do the same.

"Who's the lucky girl or guy?" Momomi asked, "Anyone we know?"

"Y-yeah." Her face began to go red.

"So who is it?" Scarlet asked.

"Aw come on mom that's so embarrassing!" Cerise turned around.

"Hey its just us, its not like we're going to judge." Momomi said, "We're amongst family."

Cerise turned back around, she mumbled the name as the two didn't exacty hear her, "What?" Scarlet smiled, "Speak up sweetie." Momomi smirked eager to hear who it was.

"…Nora." Cerise finally said.

"Aaaaaaaw! That's so adorable!" Both Momomi and Scarlet said in unison, "That's so sweet, you two grew up together so I think it should be fine." Scarlet however was reminded of time when she tried to do the same thing with Eleanor a long time ago but maybe this time, Cerise can actually be with the girl she loves.

"Do you think Nora feels the same?" Momomi asked with a giggle.

"I don't know, maybe." Cerise rubbed the back of her neck, "I hope so…"

"Well there's only one way to find out sweetie." Scarlet placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders and hugged her, "If you don't try then you'll regret it for the rest of your life sweetie."

Cerise hugged both her mothers, "Thank you, I'd never felt so lucky to have awesome moms like you two."

Just as the two were about to say something, footsteps came running down the stairs and it was Hansuke and Nora as they approached the door.

"Yo Cerise, come on lets go. We're gonna go pick up Hans girlfriend and head to da mall." Nora said as she flicked her blue hair over her shoulder and stepped out the door followed by Hansuke, "Come on Hans she can wait a little longer, she's what like your third girlfriend."

"Second I'll have you know." He shot back as he walked outside as he fixed his bowtie.

"Okay well I gotta go." Cerise slowly pulled away from her wonderful mothers.

"You have money on you right?"

"Yeah I have money." Cerise walked out the door as Momomi and Scarlet watched as they got into the car and drove off.

"And there they go."

Scarlet turned to see Eleanor and Chikaru next to them, -"Yes, to think I'd always thought he'd be with me all the time."- Chikaru giggled.

"They grow up way to fast." Eleanor giggled, "Right Carly?"

Scarlet smiled, "My daughter is in love with your daughter."

"what?" Eleanor turned to her, -"Kaaawaaii! That's so sweet."- Chikaru said.

Eleanor giggled, "That really is adorable," she then looked at Miyuki then to the two girls, -"Because so is she."- Miyuki replied.

-"She told you?"- Momomi asked.

Miyuki nodded in return, -"Yes, she was actually planning on telling Cerise today at the mall."-

"Well then," Scarlet chuckled, "It's gonna be an interesting afternoon when they get back."

-"Without a doubt."- Chikaru giggled, -"Now I'm actually eager to see what happens afterwards."- Shion chuckled.

-"Same here."- Miyuki replied with a smile, she then began to walk back towards the living room with Eleanor, Chikaru and Shion behind her.

-"What you thinking about babe?"- Momomi held her hand and stood close to her.

"Cerise," Scarlet said, "We're not done yet…"

-"Huh? What do you mean?"- Momomi asked.

"Watching her go out with her friends, come back late…" Her voice began to break, "The moment when every child leaves the nest to be on their own." Tears began to fall down her face, "I don't want my little girl to leave."

-"Hey hey, its okay baby."- Momomi held her, -"She's not gonna leave you, you know that."- she said, -"Sure every child leaves sooner or later but you've raised her right, Cerise will always have a place to call home and you knowing her like I know you, she would always visit."-

"But its too soon." Scarlet tried wiping the tears, "I still remember when she was just a little girl so vividly in my mind."

-"I know baby, I know,"- Momomi said, -"But she is still growing up, but we still have a lot of time with her before she'll go off on her own."-

"Yeah…" Scarlet as Momomi began to lead her to the living room, "I know I said she should get out there and see the world, but I'm just not ready to see her leave."

-"No parent ever is sweetie."- Momomi said, -"But as I said, you've raised her right so you have nothing to worry about."-

"I hope so."

-"Now shut up and lets watch some TV Carly."- Momomi said with a smile to help get her mind off it.

* * *

 _That following night…_

Scarlet and Momomi were watching a movie that Ember had made which was filled with a lot of action, drama and thrills. The door suddenly opened up, hearing the laughter of the kids, Scarlet turned her head seeing Hansuke head upstairs with his girlfriend. However, Scarlet saw both Cerise and Nora holding hands as they walked inside, she gave her a kiss on the lips telling her she'll see her later as Nora walked upstairs.

Cerise walked towards her parents, "Weeell now, Nora is your girlfriend now huh?" Momomi smirked.

"You saw that mom?"

Momomi chuckled, "Sweetie, everyone could see it even if they didn't. its obvious how much you two like each other."

"I could just hear Eli talking to Nora about this." Scarlet smirked, "Oh the things she's making her feel embarrassed about."

"Want to talk about it?" Momomi asked.

"Um m-maybe some other time."

"Fine by us," Scarlet said, "Want to watch this movie with us?" Momomi asked her daughter.

"Oh heck yeah, this movie is awesome! Auntie Ember comes out in this one!" She sat in between her mothers; Scarlet began to caress the hair of her daughter.

"Hey sweetheart?"

Cerise looked at Scarlet, "Yeah mom?"

"You're not… ever going to leave me right?"

"What brought this on?" she giggled, "Don't be silly, I don't plan on going anywhere yet."

"Because I don't think I can ever bare to see you leave." Scarlet held her.

"Mom," she laughed, "I'll go someday, but not any time soon. I love being here, with my awesome mothers so I'm not going to go."

Scarlet held her sorrow, the thought of seeing her daughter someday leave to live on her own was heart wrenching for her after having raised her for eighteen years, she would never ever be ready to see her leave. Momomi understood what Scarlet was going through, and while she didn't want to see her daughter leave as well, she did however want her to go out and see the world, to experience new things just as she had when she met Scarlet.

Cerise leaned her head against Scarlet's shoulder while she held Momomi's hand, "So… I was walking with Nora, Hansuke was in some shop with his girlfriend, and we just started talking and I've never felt so nervous and afraid when I was trying to bring myself to tell her how I feel."

Cerise began to tell her story to her loving parents as they listened with a smile on their faces and a warm feeling in their hearts. Scarlet was proud to have a daughter like Cerise and Momomi was proud to have been able to help raise her along with the love of her life, and she never would have thought how much joy raising a child would bring to her life and not once did she regret it. The three would forever be a happy family for as long as they lived and no matter what, Scarlet and Momomi would always be there for her as would all her friends whenever Cerise needed them.

But for Momomi and Scarlet, the two couldn't be happier to be together and spend the rest of their lives together with their daughter.

 **The End**

 **The Minx and The Vixen**

* * *

 **So wow... it feels weird to finally be done with these series of stories, stories that i've wanted to write for a long time and they're finally done. In a way i feel sad cause i'm done but at the same time it feels good because i had invested so much time into these stories that i'm happy with the way they turned out. I hope you guys enjoyed these stories and thanks to all you awesome readers that took the time to read this story, this has been a joy. so let me know what you guys thought and have a good day guys.**


End file.
